Armageddon
by The Crab
Summary: Sequel to Life As A Transformer. Armada-Energon. Final chapter! Jhiaxus has found the Requium Blaster! His plans... Attack a large human settlement to flush the Autobots out! Will his plan succeed? Or will the Transformers be revealed to the humans?
1. War Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers! Well... I own quite a few toys, and Warhawk, _but that's it!_ Please don't sue, I have no money

**Author's Note:** Well, I decided to start on this to, ya know, get it started. It was originally gonna be called 'The Unicron Battles', but then common sense kicked in. I could be sued for everything I had if I used that name, considering it's copywrite, so I changed it to 'Armageddon'. I'm gonna try to have this chapter done by my birthday, which is February 4th, for those who are wondering. Enjoy the sequel to Life As A Transformer!

**_Prologue_**

****

****

_                       I remember that fateful day, oh so long ago. The day the war ended, and the battle began. The day when Unicron was defeated, and the day our alliance with the Decepticons was terminated. I was there when Jhiaxus betrayed Optimus the moment he thought Unicron was gone. Ever since that day, my life, and the lives of the few surviving Autobots, has been a living hell._

_                     Who am I,  you ask? My name is Rodimus Prime, I am the third to command the Autobots  since the Minicon's location was discovered. Ever since the war against Unicron was won, the few Autobots under my command have been on the run from  the power hungry Decepticons. There has been no peace, no quaintness, nothing. Our once beautiful home is nothing more than a graveyard for those we have lost against our enemies..._

_                   Do you want to know how all this began? It all started when we received word from Jetfire that our beloved home planet of Cybertron was no more, truly our darkest hours had just begun..._

**_Chapter 1: War Dawn_**

The sand dunes seemed endless in the dry, barren desert. The wind picked up the loose grains on the tops of the dunes and carried them to other parts of the dry area. Vultures flew in circles overhead, looking for the rare meal that would come by. It was seemingly empty, too, although it was occupied by a large figure. If one looked close enough, they would realize that this person's head lie merely a few feet away, which in his case isn't a lot at all. If one looked even closer, they would realize it was the fallen form of Cyclonus.

                           His head and body were slightly covered in sand, and were very slowly but surely getting buried beneath the blowing sand grains. A small flicker eminated from his optics, but it quickly disappeared. Very soon afterwards, his optics continued flickering, and became a solid glow. His headless body twitched, and slowly moved into a sitting position. The head of Cyclonus blew the small mound of sand away from his face. 

                            "Ugh... What happened?" he asked himself. Cyclonus looked around with his optics, hoping to find someone with answers. Suddenly, it all came back to him. Warhawk defeated him in battle. Brutally at that. "Oh yeah, that slaggin' Autobot did this!" he grumbled. "I'll show him."

                           Cyclonus looked over to his body's back side, which was still in its new position of sitting up. He grumbled. "Ok, lets see if I can do this..." he spoke. Cyclonus closed his optics, and thought, very hard at that, on turning his body around, and picking up his head.

Nothing happened.

                         Cyclonus groaned. Its not gonna be as easy as he thought. '_I'm sort of hoping this doesent work_' he thought. Hopefully he could voice-activate his communicator from where he was. "Cyclonus to base" he spoke out loud. "Come in Decepticon base!"

**The Moon, Decepticon HQ**

                          "Come in Decepticon base!" Cyclonus' words repeated. Megatron jolted awake in his throne after hearing his 'dead' soldiers words the first time. He merely thought he dreamed it, so the Decepticon commander merely shrugged it off. But the second time he heard it, Megatron got up from his throne. Running from his alter to the radio on the other side of the throne room, He pressed down on a button, and spoke.

"This is Megatron. Is that you, Cyclonus?!" Megatron asked, more than confused.

"Yes sir, although my current situation is a bit... odd." Cyclonus stated, trying to find the right words.

"Yes, yes, I know what happened to you, Cyclonus, but I thought you were dead!" Megatron almost snapped.

"Well, I'm not, sir. Could you uhhh...send me some help?" Cyclonus hesitantly asked.  
  
                       Megatron grinned. It was about time some humiliation went to the joker of the group.

"Very well, I shall send Starscream and Demolishor to your co-ordinates. Megatron out" The Decepticon leader spoke, ending the transmission. 

                            Once the conversation ended, Cyclonus audibly groaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this!"

**Earth, Autobot HQ**

                            Red Alert held on to his tool tightly as he wielded the metal together on the dull-blue vehicle setting on his work table. It was considerably large, and had white designs on the front. On the side, it had read "OP-4" in black letters. On the top, it had the control center of a submarine, and a large, claw-like hand on the bottom. Red Alert put down his wielding tool and picked up a wrench. He began to tighten some nuts, and loosen others, not even noticing Optimus knocking on the door frame.

"That's quite a crafty invention of yours, Red Alert." Optimus began, almost causing Red Alert to jump from suprise. 

"What is it for?" 

"It's one of four vehicles to expand our search for the Minicons. You know how some of them are in places we cant reach, like underwater or underground and such?" Red Alert spoke, reciving a nod from Optimus. "Well, these are remote controlled drones to help us out on that. The one I'm currently working on is the drone designed for underwater excavations. I have labeled it OP-4." The Autobot SUV almost proudly spoke.

"I'm curious...what are the other three drones' purposes?" asked Optimus, with his hand to his chin.

"Well, I have the basic designs down, but I haven't begun on them yet. OP-3 will be the underground drone. OP-2 will be the sky drone. And OP-1 will be the aboveground drone." Red Alert spoke, raising a finger for each one he listed.

"Well, I must say I'm looking forward to seeing these in action. And if what Sideways said is true, then they might even help out against this possible threat."  Optimus said

"Yes, and if  they're a success, you wont be disappointed, sir." Said Red Alert, putting down his wrench and picking up another tool. 

                      Optimus turned around and left the room, unnoticed as Red Alert continued his work on OP-4.

**Earth, ****Unknown****Desert******

Cyclonus was dreading the moment Starscream and Demolishor would arrive. They would probably laugh at him first, then possibly toss his head around! Dear Primus that would be embarrassing. But he'll suck up his gut, and take it like a Decepticon. The all too familiar warping sound killed the silence behind him, as Starscream and Demolishor looked upon their fallen comrade. Demolishor grinned, and picked up Cyclonus' head, turning it around to face him.

"You know Cyclonus, this isn't the way to get a_head_ in life." Demolishor chuckled.

"HEY! I make the wise cracks around here, not you!" Cyclonus snapped.

"Aww, calm down Cyclonus, you don't wanna lose your head!" Demolishor laughed. Boy did he love taunting Cyclonus when he couldn't fight back!

                         Starscream couldn't help but grin a little, but he quickly covered it up.

"Come on, Demolishor. Quit fooling around, we have Cyclonus, now lets get going." Starscream spoke as he bent over, and picked up the headless body of Cyclonus, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Just wait until I get my slaggin' hands on you." Cyclonus muttered to Demolishor.

"Give it a rest, Cyclonus, you know that I'll always be one step a_head_ of you." Demolishor chuckled as he warped back to the Decepticon base with Starscream.

**Unknown, Unknown**

                        The seven soldiers of Unicron once again stood before the holographic image of the dark god's head. None of them moving an inch, each waiting for their master to speak.

"My children, it has come to my attention that a new set of Minicons has shown themselves." Began Unicron.

"When I created the Minicons, I made three different saber Minicon teams. The Star Saber, the Dark Saber, and the Victory Saber. The Star Saber is in the Decepticon's possession, and we have the Dark Saber." Unicron continued.

"However, when the Minicons crash landed on Earth, the Victory Saber was thrown into an area that was practically made of energon. They have lain dormant since, and they have absorbed the energon, and infused with it. Thus, their power has dramatically increased. They are now known as the Energon Saber, and I do not want it to fall into the hands of the Autobots or the Decepticons." The dark god spoke.

"They will soon detect the Energon Saber. Find it before they do, and whoever finds it, will have the honor of wielding it in battle." Unicron finished.

"My lord, what if the Autobots or the Decepticons get their hands on it?" asked Razorclaw, stepping forward.

"Then you will be punished, for if either side gets the Energon Saber, it will tip the balance of power in their favor." Unicron responded, with Razorclaw stepping back in line, slightly nervous now.

"We will find the Energon Saber, and we will bring it back to you, Master Unicron!" spoke a confident Rhinox.

"Good. Now go to Earth, and find the Energon Saber." Unicron commanded.

"Yes Master Unicron!" the seven spoke in poor unison.

**Earth, Autobot HQ**

                           Sideswipe, along with Jetfire, had just received the full tour of his new home. After he was shown to his quarters several hours prior to this moment, Sideswipe had not left his room. The blue Autobot lied on his recharging bed, staring up at the empty ceiling. Sideswipe sighed deeply. '_My home planet's been destroyed, and I've lost everything I held sacred' _His optics dimmed. '_Sunstreaker...' _ Sideswipe started to think about his lost brother. The more he tried to forget, the more he remembered. The young Autobot chuckled a bit at his last good memory with Sunstreaker.

                             They decided to have a night on the town. The two brothers went all over Cyber City, the largest city on Cybertron, having fun the whole time. From building to building the two left their mark at each location. Whether it was getting kicked out, or merely laughing loudly. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had non-stop fun, and like all good things, it came to an end. Unfortunately, the next time Sideswipe would see Sunstreaker, he would watch his beloved brother be crushed under the mammoth hand of Unicron.

                           The blazing sound of the alarm snapped Sideswipe out of his daze. Sitting up, the next thing Sideswipe heard was Optimus' voice over the intercom. 

"Attention all Autobots: report to the command center immediately, an unusual situation has arisen. Optimus out." the Autobot commander spoke, ending his transmission. Sideswipe sighed, and stood up.

"Time to face the world." He quietly spoke, exiting his quarters.

                          In the command center, seconds went by like minutes. Autobot after Autobot came rushing into the room, until eventually they were all present. Stepping forward, and infront of the group, Optimus made himself known,

"Alright Autobots, recently Red Alert has picked up an unusual signal. From what he has said, it is not only a Minicon signal, but it is also reading an extreme amount of energon, although there is a simple explaination for that." Several questioning murmurs spread through the crowd, but Optimus held his hand up, silencing them.

"The signal is coming from sector twelve, so-" Optimus  was interrupted.

"The lava pit?!" Hot Shot exclaimed. "Who's crazy enough to go in there?" he asked.

"We have no choice, Hot Shot. Not only is there a Minicon in there, but if Megatron were to take control of that area, he could harness the lava to create a limitless amount of energon." Spoke the Autobot leader.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Blurr.

"We are going to rescue the Minicon, and keep the Decepticons away from that area. I am taking myself, Scavenger, and Jetfire. The rest of you stay put unless we call for help." Optimus spoke, receiving a nod from everyone.

                       Stepping away from the lime light, the Autobot commander, followed by Scavenger and Jetfire, headed for the warp gate.

"I'm not so sure about this." Said Scavenger as they walked to the warp gate.

"Ah relax, this'll be a piece of cake." Jetfire over-confidently said.

"Alright, you two ready?" Optimus asked, surprising the other two that they already reached the warp gate. Receiving two nods, Optimus punched in the co-ordinates, and their destination stretched into view. Stepping back into the gate, the three Autobots soon warped out of the base, and into the death trap known as sector twelve.

**Meanwhile, Decepticon HQ**

                           Warhawk closed the door behind himself. Looking around, he spotted merely two things: a desk, and a recharging bed. "So these are my new quarters, eh?" Warhawk said to himself. He had none of his human possessions, so he had nothing to personalize the room with. Walking over to his recharging bed, the ex-human jumped into the air, and landed on it flat on his back. Warhawk placed his hands behind his head, and chuckled. "A little breaking in is needed, but it's all good." He closed his optics and grinned. Just before he entered his room, Warhawk literally heard Cyclonus coming back, with Demolishor cracking jokes left and right. In truth, he was somewhat surprised at the Decepticon's return. But Warhawk was never one to hold grudges for long. When Cyclonus was fully healed, he would try to make amends. 

                                 Warhawk began thinking of the other new recruits. Tidal Wave was obviously the strong, stupid one of the group. Either that, or he couldn't speak properly, Warhawk hadn't decided yet. Skywarp didn't really say or do anything, so he was, and is tricky to decipher. Thrust was seemingly the brains one of the four, but there was something else about him that gave the ex-human chills. But who really caught Warhawk's eye was Wheeljack. The main thing that caught his attention was the Autobot insignia on his chest, with a large gash through it. He also had two Decepticon insignias: one below the Autobot one, and one on his right forearm. Warhawk chuckled. '_He must be trying to forget his Autobot past... Just like me._'

                             The blazing sound of the alarm pierced through the air, snapping Warhawk out of his thoughts. Sliding his feet off of the recharging bed, he stood up, and walked to the door. The ex-human opened it up, and peeked his head out, only to almost have it taken off by Demolishor, Starscream, and Wheeljack, who were zipping past his room. Grabbing the passing Wheeljack by the shoulder, Warhawk looked at him.

"What's that alarm for?" asked Warhawk

"From what I know, that's the Minicon alarm. So we better get our butts in the throne room " Said Wheeljack urgently.

                         Receiving a nod from Warhawk, Wheeljack ran down the hall, closely followed by the ex-human. Corner after corner, and hallway after hallway, the two ran towards the heart of their base. Eventually, they entered the throne room, and joined the other kneeling Decepticons. Megatron sat humbly in his throne, with the Star Saber in a staff-like position.

"Decepticons, listen up," Began Megatron. "The scanners have detected an unusually strong Minicon signature in sector twelve. The Autobots have no doubt also picked up on this, and so, we must secure the area and get the Minicon!" spoke the Decepticon leader.

"I will get the Minicon for you, Megatron. My tactical skills-" Thrust spoke, but was interrupted by Megatron.

 "Are needed here. I will go, and will bring Wheeljack and Warhawk with me." Megatron coolly spoke.

Thrust slightly frowned, but stood tall. "As you wish, mighty Megatron." He spoke quietly.

                     Megatron stood up from his throne, Star Saber in hand, and stepped down from the alter. Walking to the warp gate, Megatron was followed by Warhawk and Wheeljack, both slightly nervous about their mission with their commander.

**Sector Twelve, the Lava Pit**

The three Autobots stretched into the death zone, with the heat already taking effect to their systems before fully there. Scavenger squinted his optics, and turned his head slightly.

"This place is HOT!" Jetfire announced, holding his hand over his face in an attempt to relieve some of the heat.

"Thanks for the update." Scavenger spoke, sarcasm dripping off of the sentence. Optimus looked over at the two to his left.

"Our systems cant handle this heat for too long, so we have to be in and out. Either of your scanners detect anything?" Optimus asked the two.

"Negative. There's too much heat here for us to use thermal scan, and its too bright to actually _see_ the Minicon." Said Jetfire

"Alright, divert some power from your other scanners to your normal radars. That should help us point out the location." Said Optimus

                  Doing so, Scavenger and Jetfire almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Much better." Spoke Scavenger. Optimus once again turned to the other two.

"Alright, we'll split up, report to me in thirty cycles and tell me if you've found anything. Be careful, though. There's no telling where the ground can split." The commander spoke, walking off to his left. The other two nodded, and went off in their own directions as well.

                  Minutes passed like hours as the three vigorously searched for the Minicon. Jetfire kneeled, and lifted up a somewhat large boulder, hoping to find the prize. Satisfied with his find, lots of little pebbles, Jetfire dropped the boulder back to the ground. The sub commander raised his arm, leveled with his chest, and spoke into the communicator.

"There's nothin' here, Prime. I'm gonna go look around elsewhere." Jetfire spoke.

"Understood. Report in another thirty cycles, Jetfire. Optimus out." Jetfire lowerd his arm, and sighed. "Just hope I don't get sizzled before then." He spoke to no one. Turning around, Jetfire walked back, and began searching in a different location.

                 Scavenger was having no better luck than Jetfire. He turned around, and looked at all the turned over stones he left. Grumbling, the large Autobot turned back around, and continued looking for the Minicon. Scavenger took one step forward, and heard a cracking sound. Looking down, he saw the ground breaking apart below, and the glow of molten rock through the cracks. Taking several quick steps back, Scavenger sighed a breath of relief as the ground before him crumbled, and fell into the flowing river of lava below. Activating his com-link, Scavenger spoke, "I have nothing here, Prime. I'll continue my search elsewhere. Scavenger out."

                  Much like his two soldiers, Optimus was having no good luck. He looked all over the area and found no signs of the Minicon. Turning around, The Autobot commander began re-tracing his footsteps, looking for a place he hadn't searched before. 

Moments passed, and Optimus' luck didn't change. Suddenly, Jetfire's voice burst through the com-link.  
  
"I found them!" Exlaimed Jetfire. He was currently crouched over three Minicon panels. 

"'Them'?" asked Optimus, confused by the statement.

"Yes sir, there are three Minicons here. They're all golden, too." Spoke the sub-commander, oblivious to the two hidden figures watching him.  
  
"Alright, Scavenger and I will report to your location. But don't get cocky, the Decepticons can attack at any moment-" Optimus' voice was cut off, as a purple blast knocked him off of his feet. Jetfire heard Megatron's maniacal laughter through the still active com-link.

"You couldn't be more right about that, Optimus!" Megatron shouted, with his voice slightly echoing through the air.

                      Jetfire frowned. "Guess I better wake these guys up and help Optimus." He said to himself. Reaching down for the trio of Minicons, Jetfire quickly pulled back, and looked up as he saw Wheeljack leap down at him from a nearby ledge, weapon drawn.

                      Scavenger stumbled back. When Megatron attacked Optimus, the two other Autobots fell under attack as well. '_They must've planned this_' thought Scavenger. Warhawk continued his long distance assault on the behemoth of an Autobot, and kept him at bay. Should Warhawk even attempt to use close range attacks, Scavenger would tear him apart, and Warhawk knew that. Firing on Scavenger's knees, Warhawk grinned slightly when the Autobot fell onto his wounded joints, and onto his side.

                      The ex-human took several careful steps towards Scavenger, his blaster still aimed at him. When he was a mere few feet away, Scavenger looked at Warhawk painfully. His knees were hurting like the Pit! Warhawk grinned more, and aimed his weapon at Scavengers face. Turning on the laser sight, the Decepticon pointed it between Scavenger's eyes.

"Why?" asked Scavenger. "Why did you leave us?"  
  
"I don't need to explain my actions to you, _Autobot_!" Warhawk spat, gripping his gun. With his slightly shaky hand, Warhawk's finger made contact with the trigger, but never pulled it. Hearing a loud, screeching noise, Warhawk saw a green and orange beast fly down to Wheeljack's location.

                       Optimus sluggishly got up after being shot down by Megatron. Snapping his head up at his mortal enemy, the Autobot commander stood at his full height, hands balled into fists.

"I'm quite surprised you were so easy to target, Optimus. You of all people should've expected that from me." Stated Megatron, earning a soft growl from Optimus.

"You wont win this battle, Megatron." The Autobot commander spoke confidently  
  


"I highly doubt that, Prime. Why your men are already dropping like flies, and soon, the Minicon will be mine! And of course, this area will make a lovely place to create Energon, what with its limitless flow of almost pure energy. And you can't stop me!" The Decepticon commander spoke, while grinning.

                       Optimus tightened his fists, as the end of his gauntlets began to lightly glow. Throwing them in Megatron's directions, the Autobot unleashed a shower of crimson blasts from his wrist-mounted weapons. The Decepticon commander raised his forearm over his face, effectively shielding it from the barrage. Closing his hands into fists as well, Megatron took several, slow steps towards his opponent, who was still firing at him.

                     The Autobot commander took one step back, grunting slightly. His reserves were getting depleted fast! With each shot he fired, he had that much less Energon to aid him in the battle later on. '_I cant keep this up!_' Optimus thought to himself. Megatron continued his slow approach, and Optimus' blasts were shrinking in numbers. But before he knew it, Optimus' face met the ground once again. Megatron's fist still occupied the air the Autobot's head once took up. Looking down on his opponent, Megatron aimed his tank turrent at him.

                     Optimus looked up at the dark space that was the inside of Megatron's gun turrent. Suddenly, a loud, screeching noise pierced through the air, and Megatron jerked his head upwards, as if noticing something. Optimus darted his head over to where Megatron was looking, and saw a green and orange beast fly down to Jetfire's location.

                      The Autobot sub-commander looked up at his attacker, who was getting closer by the microsecond. Wheeljack raised his weapon over his head, ready to bring it down on Jetfire's head. '_Not today, buddy!_ Jetfire thought as he brought his arm up over his head. The ex-Autobot then, as predicted, brought his weapon down on the Autobot's arm, making an almost sickening crack. The sub-commander almost instantly pulled his arm back, gently cradling it. Jetfire looked down on his wound, and reeled back. On his forearm was a large crack, with blood fluids seeping through. Wheeljack grinned, and brought his weapon above his head again. But before he could bring it down again, a loud, screeching noise erupted from above them. 

                        Looking up, Wheeljack and Jetfire spotted a green and orange beast fly down to them. It was sleek, and angular, with a pointed beak sticking from its face. Large, razor-sharp blades kept the beast in the air, acting as wings, and its legs, with long, pointy toes, were tucked underneath its body. Three pointy fingers stretched from the arms of the creature, and its red optics shot down at the two below it. 

"It's a pterodactyl!" exclaimed Jetfire.   
  
"A what?" asked a confused Wheeljack.

"An extinct Earth creature, but... it doesn't look organic..." Jetfire said, trailing off

                   The pterodactyl suddenly swooped down at the two, causing them to duck and cover their heads. It turned back around, and flew over their heads again, but stopped at the three golden Minicons. Flapping its wings, the creature slowly descended to the ground, and something unexpected happened.

It transformed.

                    Shifting from the pre-historic alternate mode, the pterodactyl revealed itself to be an even more sleek and angular robot. With the beak flipped vertically down its chest, and the wings now his arms, the mech grinned, and kneeled by the glowing Minicon panels.

"Stay away from them!" shouted Jetfire. The green and orange bot turned around, with a deep snarl on his face. The snarl soon twisted itself into a smirk, as it picked up the three Minicon panels.  
  
"Scattor, Wreckage, Cluster- Awaken!" He screamed out. The glowing aura from the three panels pulsated, and almost immediately after, three Minicons stood in the bot's hand.

                  Cluster, Wreckage, and Scattor all looked strikingly a lot like the Star Saber team, but they were decorated with gold and navy blue as their primary colors. Cluster had two small wings stretching from his legs. Wreckage's wings, four in all, formed an almost 'X' shape on his back. And the nose of Scattor's jet mode was strangely large. The three looked at each other, then to the one who held them.

"Who are you?" asked Wreckage to the mech, who in turn, grinned.

"I am Terrorsaur, and I am the one who awoke you."

"Terrorsaur..." said Cluster, scratching his chin. "your name seems familiar. Were you on Cybertron?" asked the Minicon

Terrorsaur frowned. "Does it really matter? Just form up so I can deal with these Autobots and Decepticons!" the pterodactyl commanded.

Scattor sighed, and looked at Terrorsaur. "Why should we work with you?"  
  
Terrorsaur frowned, and pointed to a nearby river of lava. "If you don't do as you're told, you will learn how to swim!" he spat, earning a gulp from all three.

"Very well, we will abide." Said Wreckage. Turning to his other companions, who nodded, Wreckage jumped into the air.

                     Cluster's legs came together, and his arms folded in as his backpack flipped over his chest. Scattor's chest flipped up onto his back, and his legs over his face. Wreckage's chest also went to his back, as his arms flipped upwards, and his legs folded over them. The three then flew at each other at an incredible speed. Cluster's cockpit split open, and separated, as the thrusters of Wreckage and Scattor combined. The two then merged with Cluster, and a handle appeared from the bottom of the combination.

                  Terrorsaur reached up for the combined trio, and grasped it by the handle. Gripping it firmly, Terrorsaur grinned evilly, and turned to the two behind him, only to find four more Autobots and Decepticons. '_So, everyone's decided to join the party, eh?_' thought the pterodactyl.

"Who are you?!" demanded Megatron, who was standing in front of the newcomers.

"I am the one who will send you to hell!" exclaimed a confident Terrorsaur, gripping the newly formed Eenergon Saber in an attacking pose.

                        Smirking, Megatron's turret cannon swung forward, Leader-1 powerlinked and the multiple protruding weapons glowing as they powered up.  "Oh, but you're already there."  Terrorsaur gasped as a torrent of energy rushed towards him suddenly. Quickly diving off to the side, Terrorsaur dodged the blast, which 'harmlessly' hit a pool of lava, throwing it everywhere. Hearing a thick, splashing sound behind him, Terrorsaur turned around, spotting the glowing, melted rock about to make contact with his frame. 

                         Swinging the Energon Saber up to block it, the molten liquid splashed against the weapon, but then, something odd happened. Terrorsaur lowered the blade, and stared at it in wonder. The lava on  the Energon Saber was being absorbed! Lowering the now glowing weapon back into an offensive position, the pterodactyl grinned. Terrorsaur suddenly leaped forward at Megatron, with the Energon Saber poised over his head. He brought it down towards Megatron, expecting a clean, vertical slash through the tyrant. But that never happened. Quickly pulling out the Star Saber from subspace and blocking the attack, Megatron grunted. Sparks flew as the two blades made contact, and Megatron stepped back from the force.

                           Terrorsaur grinned even more at the sight of the blue blade. '_I can surly score some points with Unicron if I bring **both** weapons to him!_' he eagerly thought. Pushing on the tyrant with his blade, Terrorsaur jumped back, Energon Saber still poised. Megatron trembled slightly. That assault wasn't expected to be so quick! Shaking himself out of his daze, the Decepticon commander focused on his newly discovered opponent, while gripping onto the Star Saber. Suddenly widening his optics, Megatron quickly rushed at Terrorsaur, with his weapon over his head, yelling. The pterodactyl smirked, and held his saber in a swinging position.

                          But before he knew it, Megatron leaped over Terrorsaur, catching him off guard. Turning around in mid-air, Megatron brought the Star Saber down to Terrorsaur, but only met with the Energon Saber blocking his attack. The Decepticon commander landed on his feet, and swiped at Terrorsaur's abdomen. In response, Terrorsaur jumped back slightly, laughing. The two combatants then swung their swords at each other, causing the two razor-sharp blades to collide, causing more sparks to erupt. The two pulled back, and swung at each other again, this time more forcefully. The blades met again, and the two shook slightly. Catching his opponent's mistake, Terrorsaur quickly leapt forward, and kicked Megatron hard in his abdomen.

                            Megatron stumbled back, holding his hurt area. The two spectating Decepticons gasped, then looked to each other.

"I cant stand by and watch, I'm going in!" exclaimed Wheeljack, pulling out his twin weapons.

"Not without me, you're not!" spoke Warhawk, pulling out his laser sword, gripping it tightly.

                           Terrorsaur, hearing the two exclamations, rushed up and kicked Megatron back, effectively knocking him to his feet. Turning back around, the pterodactyl observed his two new opponents. '_They're mere flies buzzing around my head... It's time to swat them!' _thought the Terrorsaur. Wheeljack jumped high into the air, while front flipping, and held out his weapons, intending to bring them down on Terrorsaur's head. The orange and green mech grinned, and swiped up at Wheeljack just before he landed. The ex-Autobot landed right in front of Terrorsaur in a kneeling position, unmoving. Then, slowly, the top halves of his weapons slid off, and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Huh?" was all Wheeljack managed to say, before Terrorsaur lifted up his leg, and kicked Wheeljack hard in the chin. The Decepticon went flying back, with mech fluids spilling from his mouth, and into the air. Landing on the ground with a thud, Wheeljack muttered one word: "D-...Damn..."

                          Warhawk took the current moment to slash at Terrorsaur's side, and succeeded. Receiving a groan of pain, Warhawk grinned, but then received a backhand strike from his opponent. Taking a step to the side, to avoid falling over, Warhawk curled up his open hand, and attempted to embed it into Terrorsaur's stomache, but only met his fist, which was tightly gripping Warhawks. The pterodactyl grinned, and leaned in close to the ex-human.

"Is that all you've got... _Tim_?" Terrorsaur said tauntingly.

"That is **not** who I am!" Warhawk spoke bitterly, earning a chuckle from his opponent.

                             Terrorsaur then grinned, and twisted Warhawk's wrist hard, earning a wail of pain from his opponent. Quickly letting go, the orange and green bot pushed Warhawk back, and poised the Energon Saber once again. Warhawk stumbled back, still clenching his teeth in pain. Opening his once closed optics, the ex-human spotted Terrorsaur heading right at him, with the golden weapon high over his head. Bringing his laser sword over himself for a defense, Warhawk braced himself. The impact came, with extreme force that almost knocked the Decepticon to his knees. Terrorsaur, with both hands on the Energon Saber handle, pressed down on the youth, hoping to crush him under the pressure.

                             Pain erupted throughout Terrorsaur's back. Gritting his teeth, and looking behind himself, the pterodactyl spotted Megatron, on his feet, with the Star Saber slanted by his leg. '_So he slashed me from behind!_' thought an angry Terrorsaur. 

                             He then grinned, and looked at Megatron. "So that's how you wanna play, eh?" The green and orange mech kicked Warhawk back, and opened his free hand. The blade on his forearm suddenly detached itself, and almost magnetically flew into his hand. The sharp end of the bodily weapon made an electronic screech as it glowed a bright, neon green. Twirling the two blades around a few times, Terrorsaur grinned.

"Are we ready to party?" he said tauntingly. The two Decepticons by his front and back frowned, and both charged at their opponent at the same time. Terrorsaur grinned as the two swung their glowing blades at different sections, and he quickly swung his two sabers, and blocked both attacks. Megatron frowned, and pulled back, swinging at the pterodactyl's neck, while Warhawk swung at his waist. '_All too easy_' Terrorsaur thought as he ducked below both attacks. The ex-human jumped back, then rolled to the side, gripping his laser sword. Leaping into the air, Warhawk swung down vertically, only to get showered in sparks as his sword met Terrorsaur's.

                              Megatron, taking his opponent's temporary lack of attention, swung at Terrorsaur's backside again, but unlike last time, it got blocked. Terrorsaur, blocking both Megatron _and_ Warhawk, chuckled lowly.

"It was fun while it lasted." The pterodactyl spoke, as he suddenly pushed both his opponents away, and quickly walked over to Warhawk. The Decepticon, still in shock by being pressed back, looked up at Terrorsaur. The green and orange mech grinned, and slammed his forehead into Warhawk's, causing the young mech to drop his weapon, and wobbly stumble backwards. Terrorsaur closed the small gap between the two, and crouched down slightly, then jumped up, and tornado kicked the ex-human right across the face, causing him to fly over to the side.

                            The pterodactyl then quickly turned around, and blocked Megatron's bladed assault with his two weapons. "Nice try, Megs, but your attacks are getting awfully cliché." Terrorsaur taunted. Megatron snarled, and pulled back, getting ready for another assault. But something unexpected happened. Terrorsaur quickly leapt after Megatron, and, using the pointed tip of his bodily blade, slashed diagonally at Megatron's face. 

                         The Decepticon commander made no movements as he tried to figure out what just happened. Pain surged throughout his whole face, and the glass that formed his right optic had been shattered, causing his vision in that optic to go offline. A deep cut from the left side of his jaw to his right temple ran across his face, and mech fluids poured out from the wound. Megatron took one step back, and shuddered heavily, trying to hold back his cries of pain. Groaning slightly, Megatron lost all feeling in his legs, and fell over backwards. Terrorsaur grinned. Megatron would surly by his hands! As he prepared for the final blow, the pterodactyl heard quiet footsteps behind him. Sighing inwardly, Terrorsaur gripped the Energon Saber. '_When will that brat learn?_' 

                           Warhawk slowly walked behind Terrorsaur. He finally came up with a plan that was better than blind attacking! Holding out his laser sword vertically in front of himself, Warhawk took slightly faster steps. Terrorsaur was about to finish Megatron! Purposely dragging his foot on the ground to make some noise, Warhawk braced himself.

                             Terrorsaur quickly turned around, and swung his blade out at Warhawk, but his arm was stopped in mid-swing. The green and orange mech's optics widened as he felt burning pain in his arm. Looking down to where he felt it, Terrorsaur spotted Warhawk's blade imbedded in his forearm. Warhawk grinned. His plan worked! By holding his sword out, and with his opponent swinging out at him, Terrorsaur ran his arm into the blade himself! Terrorsaur looked at the grinning Decepticon. He actually came up with a clever plan. Panting slightly, the pterodactyl gritted his teeth. He'd get back at him!

                      But before any aggressive acts came from Terrorsaur, a large, purple blast made contact with Warhawk's chest, sending the youth back on his back. Terrorsaur looked at the blade still in his arm, and shuddered, looking away. He could've atleast taken his sword with him! Looking up where the blast came from, Terrorsaur spotted five familiar figures on a nearby ledge. Cheetor stood on the far right, polishing his spiked whip. Rhinox was also polishing his large, dull blade along with Cheetor. Tarantulas sat on the edge oh the ledge by their leader's foot, with one leg draped down, and his arms crossed. Airazor stood, with all her weight on her right foot, with her left hand on her hip. And Razorclaw stood over the four, with his arms crossed.

"Quit fooling around, Terrorsaur!" exclaimed Razorclaw, lowering his still smoking wrist blaster. "You have what we came for, now lets go!" 

                         Terrorsaur nodded, as his bodily blade retracted back onto his forearm. Looking over to the blade still in his other forearm, Terrorsaur cringed as he took his free hand, and wrapped it around the handle of Warhawk's sword. He took a deep breath, and pulled the sword out, and groaned. The pterodactyl looked at his arm, which was oozing blood fluids, and flew up to his seven comrades.

"Where's Predacon?" asked Terrorsaur as he landed.

"Who knows. He always goes off and does as he pleases." Said an aggravated-sounding Rhinox.

                           Terrorsaur nodded, and the five before him warped away. Gripping the Energon Saber, Terrorsaur raised his arm, and entered the co-ordinates to Unicron. But just before he warped away, a blast hit his hand which held the Energon Saber. It dropped down to where the battle took place and the end of the saber dug into the ground, and Terrorsaur snapped around to see who attacked him.

It was Optimus.

                       '_I forgot all about them!_' Terrorsaur thought. He then leaped down to grab the Energon Saber, but the warp drive kicked in before he landed.

                          Optimus stood, looking at all the destruction around him. Mech fluid was splattered in several places, and all three Decepticons were in their backs. Jetfire was helping Scavenger up behind their leader.

"What a mess." Was all Optimus managed to say. He walked over to where the Energon Saber was still embedded in the ground. The golden blade glowed brighter, and then split into the three Minions once again. However, Scatter was still stuck in the ground.

"Gah! Help me!" exclaimed the Minicon, earning a chuckle from Wreckage and Cluster. Optimus grinned slightly, and bent over, plucking the Minicon from the ground, and setting him back down on the ground. Wreckage looked up at the Autobot leader

"Thanks... but who are you?" asked Scattor.  
  
"Don't you know?" said Cluster. "That's _THE _Optimus Prime!"

"Leader of the Autobots?" asked Wreckage, earning a facepalm from Cluster.

Optimus cleared his throat. "Yes... that's me." He spoke, and Cluster almost jumped for joy.

"Yes! Finally, a transformer worth being teamed up with!" exclaimed Cluster.

"Woah wait, what makes you think that?" said Scattor, and he received a sigh from Cluster.  
  
"This guy and his troops treats us Minicons as equals! We won't be oppressed if we go with them... uhh, assuming you want us, of course."

Optimus chuckled slightly. "Well, better us than them." He said, pointing to the Decepticons behind him, who were very slowly moving. "But we wont force you to come with us if you don't want to."

Cluster grinned, and flew up to Optimus' level, and held out his hand. "We'd be honored to be teamed up with the Autobots!" Optimus smiled behind his faceplate, and took the Minicons hand with his finger, and gently shook it.

Scattor and Wreckage sighed. "Hope he knows what he's doing." Said Scattor.

"Alright, lets get back to the base." Said Optimus, walking back to Scavenger and Jetfire, and followed by the three golden Minicons. The Autobot commander punched in the co-ordinates, and the six warped back to their base.

                              Megatron opened his single optic, with his destroyed one sparking. His wound had stopped bleeding, but he knew he would have a scar. The Decepticon commander very slowly and shakily climbed to his feet. He looked around, and found Wheeljack nursing his wounded jaw, and Warhawk sitting down, panting. Picking up the Star Saber weakly, Megatron spoke. 

"H-...Head back t-to the base." He said as he warped to the lunar base. Warhawk weakly got up, and slowly limped over to Wheeljack. He then held out his hand to his comrade, and Wheeljack gladly accepted it. The ex-human pulled Wheeljack up off the ground, and the two warped back to the base wordlessly. 

**Unknown, Unknown**

                                   Terrorsaur twitched violently and screamed on the ground, as the other five stood before the hologram of Unicron's head, unmoving by their comrade's screams of pain.

"Let Terrorsaur be a living reminder to you that those who fail will be punished." Unicron coolly spoke, earning a nod from the five others.

"I have sent Predacon out to ambush the Autobots when they uncover Overload's body. And I do not want _any_ of you to interfere, understood?" the dark god spoke.

"Yes, Lord Unicron." they all spoke.

"Good. Now do as you wish, I will call for you any of you are needed." The hologram spoke, occasionally flickering.

"Yes sir, Lord Unicron!" the five spoke, and all walked off to unknown parts. Terrorsaur nodded, and slowly crawled away.

**Unknown, Space**

                                 The small ship silently flew through space. Its single inhabitant snarled as he entered the Solar System. "Not long now." He spoke to no one. "Soon, Megatron... I will take back what is _rightfully_ mine... I will take back the leadership of the Decepticons!" He spoke venomously.

"You will know the wrath of Jhiaxus..."

**_Chapter 2 Preview_**

**__**

_When Jhiaxus arrives at the Decepticon base, he immediately challenges Megatron to a duel to the death! But will he win? And meanwhile, the Autobots find Overload's body! But with Predacon waiting for them to seize it, will the Autobots be caught off guard by the ambush? Find out in chapter 2 of Armageddon!_

**Ending Notes:** Wow, I didn't think I'd get this done before my birthday! Hope ya guys liked it, I sure had fun writing it! Also, if you wanna see pics of Warhawk, or Unicron's minions (Predacon, Razorclaw, Airazor, Rhinox, Cheetor, Terrorsaur, and Tarantulas) gimme and IM one of the following:

AIM/AOL = Crab9645  
  
YIM/Yahoo Messenger = thecrab16

MSN = thecrab16@yahoo.com

Woo! I'm on AIM the most, MSN sometimes, and Yahoo Messenger sorta sometimes. 

So until next time, see ya! *disappears in a puff of smoke*

                        __


	2. Dawn of a New Day

**Author's Note: **Well, I suddenly felt like writing in this, so here I am... writing in this O.o Hope ya enjoy this chapter, 'cause I'll definitely enjoy writing it!

_Thinking back, if Terrorsaur got the Energon Saber instead of Optimus, the war on Unicron would've ended that day. But the war still grew more and more bleak for us, especially when Jhiaxus took over the Decepticons. Not to mention Predacon's ambush showed us what we were REALLY up against. I still wonder how I survived that war..._

_                                                                                                        Untill next time,_

_                                                                                                                 Rodimus Prime_

**_Chapter 2: Dawn of a New Day_**

****

****

**Autobot HQ, Earth**

****

****

                       Optimus walked back into the control room, followed by Cluster, Scattor, and Wreckage. Finishing the tour of their base, Optimus turned around to the three Minicons.

"Any questions?" The Autobot commander asked.

"Nothin' here." Said Scattor

"Nope." Said Wreckage

"Actually, I have a question." Said Cluster. "Where are the other Minicons? I'd like to meet them." He said.

"They're scattered all around the base, so I cant really say where they are specifically." Optimus said while looking down to the three Minicons. 

"So," began Wreckage, clapping his hands together. "who are we gonna be teamed up with?" the golden Minicon inquired. 

Optimus looked around at the Autobots in the room. "I'm not really sure at the moment, but you'll be assigned to someone shortly."

"Man, I wanna see some action!" Scattor said, following a sigh.

"Calm down, Scattor." Said Wreckage. "Well see our fair share soon."

"Not soon enough." Muttered Scattor.

                         Before Optimus could speak, the alarm blazed. But it wasn't the Minicon siren. Optimus looked over to the main console, which Red Alert was already typing furiously at. The Autobot commander walked up to the medic.

"What is it, Red Alert?" Optimus asked. The rest of the Autobots came pouring into the control room, and looked to Optimus.

"I don't get it... I have a signal that an Autobot has landed on Earth... but the scanners are showing that he or she is inactive. As if they died. What's weirder, there's no signs of a space ship, or a space pod, for that matter!" Red Alert said, sounding obviously confused.

Optimus gave a 'hmm', and looked at the medic again. "Can you bring it on screen?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Optimus, sir." Red Alert replied, and he began typing on a second set of keys. Soon after, a picture of the Grand Canyon appeared on the main screen. Zooming the screen in several times, each Autobot could see the fallen form of a red and black Autobot.

"Overload.." Jetfire spoke in a whisper.

"Huh?" Optimus asked, turning to Jetfire.

Jetfire turned to his leader. "Overload... we lost him in space when we came here. I didn't know if he survived or not."

"Is Rollout with him?" asked the commander.

"No, I remember they got separated just before they entered the atmosphere." Spoke the sub-commander. Optimus almost immediately began walking to the warp gate.

"Optimus, sir? Where are you going?" Scavenger asked, and Optimus turned to him.

"I'm going to retrieve Overload's body. It's far too powerful to fall into Decepticon hands. Hot Shot, Smokescreen, Blurr, you're with me. Red Alert, enter the co-ordinates to Overload's body, and hurry! We need to get there fast!" Optimus urgently spoke, receiving a nod from Red Alert, who immediately began typing in the warp code.

                       The location of Overload's unmoving body was shown, and the four Autobots warped to their fallen comrade. However, during all this, Red Alert failed to notice the unknown energy signature in the same area as Overload.

**Decepticon HQ, The Moon**

                       Megatron sat in his throne, slouching slightly. Starscream and Tidal Wave were out on patrol. And he, Warhawk, and Wheeljack had been repaired from their battle with Terrorsaur, but the commander had a little something to remind him of the lost battle. The scar across his face. Because of Terrorsaur, he received a replacement optic, which made everything look half different, and had a scar of welded metal from his lower left jaw to his right temple. Groaning, and sitting up straight, Megatron tried to forget his defeat, and the relief that provided such came in the form of an intruder alarm.

                      "What's going on?!" demanded Megatron, looking over to Demolishor on a lone console.

"Megatron, sir. We have an intruder landing in Bay 4-E!" exclaimed Demolishor.

"Then go find them and bring them to me! And search their ship! Primus knows what they have inside of it." Megatron spoke.

"Yes sir!" Demolishor exclaimed, while saluting to his leader. He then turned around and ran out of the throne room. Megatron looked at the newly repaired Cyclonus and Thrust.

"You two assist him in the search, and do not come back without the intruder." The commander said.

"Yes, mighty Megatron." Thrust respectfully said, while briefly bowing, and running out of the room with Cyclonus.

                         Many tense hours passed, and nothing from Demolishor, Thrust, or Cyclonus. Megatron started to grow slightly nervous. Were they alright? Were they killed? Taken hostage? Still searching the ship? So many questions ran through his mind, but no answers, or reasonable guesses came.

Loud gunshots filled the air, followed by Thrust's screech of pain, and finished with a 'thud' sound. Megatron's head snapped up, and saw Cyclonus walk in, followed by Demolishor, carrying Thrust, who was in stasis lock.

"What happened?!" Megatron ordered, standing up.

"Calm yourself, Megatron." A calm, cool voice stated. Two yellow hands emerged from the shadows, both with guns pointed at Cyclonus and Demolishor's heads.

"Who are you?" asked Megatron, now sounding more forcefully eased. 

                        The two hands came further out of the shadows, followed by white, powerful looking arms. A sleek, angular version of the Decepticon emblem was embedded onto his left shoulder. A yellow chest, with white sidings, came out next, Green, bat-like wings were attached to his back. White legs with yellow shins and feet stepped out. Finally, the figure's head emerged from the shadows. It was red, almost blocky, with tubes running from the sides to his chin. His yellow face had a smirk plastered on it, and his pure white optics glowed ominously. "Don't you remember?" The Decepticon asked, earning a gasp from Megatron.

"Jhiaxus!" he exclaimed.

"Why so surprised to see me? You should've known I would come back." Jhiaxus eerily spoke. Megatron stuttered. Of all intruders he expected, Jhiaxus wasn't even on the list. In a poor attempt to hide his nervousness, the Decepticon commander forcefully chuckled.

"Well, I must admit, I thought you died long ago, Jhiaxus." Megatron said, trying to stay calm.

"You of all people should know I don't die hard, Megatron." Jhiaxus said. "After all, how could I die, and not have what is mine?"

Megatron growled. "You know I earned it, so why do you say its yours?". The commander earned an even louder growl from Jhiaxus.

"You _stole_ it from me, Megatron! I want it back!"

"Uhhh... want what back?" asked Demolishor, butting into the soon-to-be argument.

"Leadership of the Decepticons." Jhaixus said bluntly.

"Hey! Now that's a downright lie!" exclaimed Demolishor. "Megatron earned the Decepticon leadership!". Jhiaxus scoffed not one second later.

"So you've heard... But you don't know what really happened... do you, soldier?"

"That's Demolishor to you." The Decepticon spoke, but suddenly, Jhiaxus's gun was practically rammed down Demolishor's throat.

"You will learn to control your tongue, soldier, before I cut it off!" the newcomer said, while cocking his gun. A nod came from Demolishor, and Jhiaxus turned back to Megatron.

"Alright men, its story time." Jhiaxus said. He shoved Demolishor and Cyclonus over to Megatron, and they turned to face the new Decepticon, who kept his weapons aimed at the Decepticons.

"Several million years ago, Megatron and I were high ranking Decepticon generals in the army. We were both under the direct command of our leader, Zarak. It stayed like that for a while, until Zarak was fatally wounded in a battle. He left **_me_** in control of the Decepticons before he went to the Pit, but as you can imagine," he said, while eyeing Megatron. 

"Your current leader wasn't pleased with that. Everything stayed the same for a little while. But then, during a crucial mission, Megatron purposely made a serious error in the plan, and made it look like it was my fault!" Jhiaxus sneered. "The Decepticons declared me insane, and unfit to lead. Megatron then started a rebellion against me, and EVERY Decepticon was for it! I had no choice but to run and hide. And Megatron obviously took the throne in my absence." Jhiaxus looked to all the Decepticons, who each had a shocked expression on their face. He grinned, and pointed to the newer version of the Decepticon icon on his shoulder.

"I refuse to bear the same symbol as the one I loathe the absolute most, so I made my own icon, and soon, every Decepticon in the universe will wear this!"

"Oh shut up!" Megatron snapped. "You're not the leader of the Decepticons and you will never be! You didn't have what it takes!" he shouted, while his gun turret swung around, aiming at Jhiaxus. "It's time to finish you off!" he seethed, earning a grin from Jhiaxus.

"Wow, I'm surprised... because I couldn't agree with you more, Megatron." Jhiaxus said, almost eagerly. He jumped into the air just as the torrent of energy erupted from Megatron's cannon. Flipping in the air, Jhiaxus embedded his knee into Megatron's cheek, sending him flying off of the throne and onto the ground. The newcomer landed on his knees, and Megatron landed on his back, groaning. Jhiaxus got up, and turned to Megatron with a sadistic grin planted on his face.

"Sluffing off as usual, Megatron. I'm surprised you weren't prepared for me." He coolly spoke, while Megatron quickly got up to his feet.

"You don't know what I can really do, Jhiaxus!" Megatron said, while firing his still-aimed cannon at Jhiaxus, engulfing the newcomer in smoke. Megatron grinned, and continued firing, with the cloud of smoke growing larger and larger.

"That should reduce him to pieces." Megatron said, while stopping his onslaught. He stared at the slowly settling dust, waiting for it to clear. But before he could see through it, many small lasers erupted from the cloud, all aimed at Megatron. Getting hit in several places, and earning several burn marks, Megatron shielded his face with his arm. When the blasts stopped, and the Decepticon lowered his arm, he saw Jhiaxus, and his gun aimed at him, with his weapon still smoking.

"Awww, are you ok, Megatron?" Jhiaxus taunted, and he received a growl from Megatron.  
  
"Never better, you scum!" the commander snapped. 

Jhiaxus grinned. "I'll soon remedy that." He tossed his gun to Megatron. Baffled by this action, Megatron caught the gun, and looked at it briefly. When he looked back up, the distance between him and Jhiaxus was closed, and the newcomer gave Megatron an uppercut he would never forget. Flying into the air slightly, Megatron landed hard on his back, and looked to Jhiaxus from his position on the ground. He had his gun back, and was chuckling. He was chuckling! No one dares to laugh at Megatron!

                       Megatron slowly climbed to his feet, and glared hard at his new rival. Mech fluids oozed down from several places on his mouth, and dripped off of his chin. He stumbled forward a step, almost losing his balance. Looking back up at Jhiaxus, he found him running at Megatron, and embedded his fist into the commander's abdomen. Earning a choked cry of pain, Jhiaxus grinned, and pushes his fist harder into Megatron's stomache, lifting him off the ground slightly. The commander hunched over Jhiaxus's shoulder, unable to keep straight. Jhiaxus grinned more, and ran to the nearest wall, and ran his shoulder, carrying Megatron, right into the wall, creating a rather large dent in it. 

                        Megatron gasped, coughed up mech fluids, and grinded his teeth, trying to hold back his groans. But his lips escaped his minds power, and his pain became known to Jhiaxus, who in turn, grinned more. He leaned over to Megatron, still pinning him against the wall, and almost whispered.

"What's wrong, Megatron? Cant handle a little payback?" Jhiaxus then received a slap across the face from Megatron's left hand, and instantly dropped the Decepticon commander. He stepped back, holding his face, and found a small cut on it. He looked back to the scowling Megatron, who had a small blade stretching out from his palm.

"That's quite a trick you got there." Said Jhiaxus, ignoring the slight sting feeling on his face.

"I can do a lot more than that!" Megatron shouted, while climbing to his feet, and rushing at Jhiaxus. He pulled his bladed hand back, and thrashed it forward, hoping to penetrate his new rival's abdomen. Jhiaxus only grinned, and stepped to the side, causing Megatron to hit the space the newcomer once occupied. But before he could counter, Megatron quickly clenched his non-bladed hand, and slammed it into Jhiaxus's cheek. He stumbled backwards, holding his face, and Megatron, now with a boost of confidence, ran up to him, kicking his opponent in his stomach. Jhiaxus almost doubled over, and Megatron grinned.

"Had enough, Jhiaxus?" Megatron confidently said, while balling his fist again.

"Is that all you got?" Jhiaxus said, while returning to his standing position. Megatron growled. "Because if it is, you're a long ways away from winning." He spoke, while grinning once again. Megatron yelled out, and thrust his fist at Jhiauxs.

                         Jhiaxus roughly grabbed Megatron's wrist, and looked at the horned Decepticon. "Tell me how much this hurts." He excitedly said, as he thrust his knee into Megatron's elbow, and a sickening crack was heard. Megatron's optics went wide as a burning sensation quickly spread throughout his arm. He screamed in pain, while dropping to his knees, and clinging to his limp arm, trying to free it from Jhiaxus' mighty grip. The newcomer grinned more, and almost gently placed his foot on Megatron's chest. Suddenly, he gripped the Decepticon's wrist, and pushes hard on his chest. Megatron screamed more, and felt his arm give. Megatron fell onto his back, while Jhiaxus kept a firm grip on Megatron's bladed, detached arm.

                          The other Decepticons cringed and winced everytime a blow was dealt to their leader. Demolishor looked worriedly at Cyclonus, who kept his optics on the battle. Before Demolishor could look back to his leader's losing battle, a somewhat loud conversation emanated from the hall behind him. Out came Skywarp, Warhawk, Tidal Wave, and Wheeljack, all talking amongst themselves.

"You guys suck at Poker!" exclaimed Skywarp to the other three.

"What can I say? I'm just a natural born gambler. But I know when to quit, unlike a certain someone I know." Warhawk said, while nudging Tidal Wave's leg.

"I had good hand." Tidal Wave bluntly said.

"Not good enough, apparently." Joked Wheeljack. It was then the four realized what was going on in the throne room. Jhiaxus looked over to the four new arrivals, and grinned. 

"Look Megatron, all the little soldiers come out to see you die. You must be so loved!" Jhiaxus said sarcastically. The four Decepticons walked to Cyclonus and Demolishor.

"Umm... what's going on?" asked Skywarp to Cyclonus.

"Megatron's getting his butt whooped!" the battle-hungry Decepticon replied. The others remained silent, and looked to the battle, which was getting uglier and uglier by the minute. Jhiaxus turned from the Decepticons, and turned to Megatron, who has gotten to his feet.

"I think it's time to end this game, Megatron." Jhiaxus said, while balling his hands into fists.

"I... couldn't agree more!" Megatron weakly said. He thrust his hand into the air, as the Star Saber Minicon team came from his subspace, and formed the Star Saber in mid-air. Grasping the handle, Megatron sneered at Jhiaxus, who just chuckled.

"Using Minicons, by Primus, Megatron, you **_are_ **weak." The newcomer taunted, earning a snarl from Megatron. The horned Decepticon rushed at Jhiaxus, and swung the sword at his neck, hoping to disconnect his head. Jhiaxus ducked down, and when the saber safely finished swinging, Jhiaxus shot back up, and smashes his fist into Megatron's chin, sending him flying into the air, and the Star Saber to fall from his hand. 

                         Jhiaxus grinned, and faster than anyone saw, he grabbed the Star Saber, ran around behind Megatron, and ran the sword through Megatron's right thigh before he even landed. His leg fell off from the rest of his body, and fell onto his back again from lack of balance. Jhiaxus came to an abrupt stop in front of Megatron, and the dust trailing him stopped with him as well. Jhiaxus looked to Megatron with a sick grin planted on his face. He stood up, and calmly walked to the fallen Decepticon leader. Megatron cringed, and did the one thing he never thought he would do: 

"HELP! Someone help me! Please!" Megatron painfully cried out. Jhiaxus turned to the other Decepticons. Finding none of them moving, he grinned, and turned back to Megatron.

"It looks like your soldiers aren't so loyal after-" Jhiaxus was interrupted by a yell. He turned back around, and found Demolishor running at him. Sighing, Jhiaxus pulled out his gun from subspace, and aimed at Demolishor's chest. Pulling the trigger, many, machine gun-like blasts erupted from the barrel of his gun, and struck Demolishor in the chest, sending him flying back to the crowd with a smoking chest.

"Any other stupid attempts?" Jhiaxus asked the Decepticons, earning six heads shaking 'no.' "Good." He finished, turning back to Megatron. "Now...where were we?" he said calmly.

"Please... leave me alone." Megatron weakly said, while weakly crawling backwards as well as he can. For the first time in his life, Megatron was scared, and didn't hide it. Jhiaxus only grinned.

"Now now, Megatron, you brought this on yourself!" Jhiaxus exclaimed. Gripping the Star Saber, which he still had, he brought it down on Megatron's left hip joint, severing it from the rest of his body. Megatron shut his optics tightly, and screamed out. Jhiaxus grinned more, and in one, swift motion, brought the sword up, and severed Megatron's entire right arm, earning another cry of pain.

                      Megatron's world was going dark. Warning lights spread across his optics.

"Danger: spark fading. Stasis lock: commencing." The computer inside Megatron said. Jhiaxus grinned more, and rested the tip of the Star Saber on Megatron's throat.

"This is your last sight. You are looking upon your commander, soldier." Jhiaxus said to the now ex-commander of the Decepticons. "End game, Megatron." Jhiaxus calmly said, while thrusting the Star Saber through his opponent's neck. The other Decepticons stared in shock and horror as their commander's head was dismembered from the body, and fell to the ground. Megatron's crimson optics dimmed, and slowly submitted to the darkness.

"Me-..Me-..M-Megatron..." Demolishor stuttered. 

"No way..." Wheeljack whispered.

"Did... that just happen?" Skywarp asked. Tidal Wave, Cyclonus, and Warhawk remained silent. Jhiaxus turned from the small pool of mech fluid to the other Decepticons.

"Alright soldiers, from this moment on, I am the commander of the Decepticons. Who here will question that?" He asked, and in turn, all the Decepticons took a single step backwards. "Excellent." Jhiaxus finished.

                        Distant footsteps sounded. All optics looked to the entrance to the throne as Starscream came in.  
  
"Megatron, I'm back from patro-" Starscream's sentence was cut off by the sight before him. There, on one side of the room was all his comrades. But on the other side, a new arrival was standing over the heavily decapitated body of Megatron. "..... What happened here?!" Starscream all but shouted.

"We're uhh... under new supervision." Warhawk said, keeping his optics on Starscream.

"We are, huh?..." The seeker looked over to Jhiaxus. "...So, Jhiaxus, you're still alive?"

"Yes I am, Starscream. You should be grateful that I'll be giving you a second chance." Jhiaxus replied.

"Woah wait! Hold on, since when did you two know each other?" asked Wheeljack. Jhiaxus answered.

"Back when Zarak was in control of the Decepticons, Starscream was placed directly under my command. Of course," He spoke, while looking to Starscream. "You were always so rebellious, I hope that trait still isn't within your core." Starscream frowned.

"Does it matter to you?" the seeker asked. Jhiaxus turned around, and walked up to Megatron's throne.

"I suppose not, but it better not come back and bite me in the ass. Now, my first order is thus: The big one and the loud mouth will take the remains of Megatron, and spread them all across the planet Earth." He said while pointing to Tidal Wave and Cyclonus. "I do _not_ want him coming back, **_ever_**_._"

"Y-yes sir.." Cyclonus hesitantly said, while walking over to what was left of Megatron.

"Wait!" Jhiaxus said, while holding out his hand. Cyclonus looked over to him. "Bring me the head."

                     Cyclonus nodded, and walked over to the carcass. Shuddering slightly when stepping into the now cold mech fluid, Cyclonus picked up Megatron's head by the horns. He quickly hopped away from the body parts, and walked over to Jhiaxus. Holding out the dismembered head, Cyclonus almost presented it to his new leader. Jhiaus took it, and grinned. He turned it around, with it facing everyone.

"Let this be a constant reminder to those who cross me." He spoke, while sitting down in his new throne. Jhiaxus looked to Cyclonus. "Soldier, what is your name?"

"Cyclonus, sir." The Decepticon slowly replied.

"Good. Now Cyclonus, you and the big one have your orders. Spread Megatron's body parts all across the Earth. I don't care where, or how, just make sure each piece is thousands of miles away from the next. Got it?" Jhiaxus said. Cyclonus nodded.

"Yes sir!" He said, while hesitantly saluting, and walking back over to the body parts. Trying to ignore the bloody footprints he just noticed he made, he stopped at his ex-leader's body parts. After a moment, he looked over to Tidal Wave.

"Hey, a little help?!" He snapped. Boy, as crazy as he was, this was downright insane, hauling his dead leader's body parts across a planet, I mean.

"Of course." Tidal Wave replied, while practically stepping over his comrades, and walking to Cyclonus. The ground shook slightly with each step the giant took. He kneeled by the deceased Decepticon, and opened up a panel in his right bicep, revealing a storage compartment. 

"We can put them in here." Tidal Wave spoke, while lifting up Megatron's main body, and almost gently placing it inside. Cyclonus followed suit with the other limbs, and before they knew it, they were on Earth, doing as told.

**Grand Canyon****, ****USA****, Earth**

                        The four Autobots seemingly stretched into view as they exited the warp gate. Blurr looked around as information covered his visor.

"My scanners are showing that Overload's body is here, but there's also a large energy source nearby." He said, while looking to Optimus.

"We'll worry about the energy later, right now we need to get Overload out of here. We'll split up, we can cover more ground that way. Report _anything_ unusual you see." The commander replied. The four Autobots then walked off in different directions, each looking for their fallen companion.

                     Smokescreen looked around. They didn't name it the Grand Canyon for no reason, that's for sure! His optics kept wandering, visually checking every nook and cranny. After all, Overload was huge, he wouldn't be too hard to spot, right? Some rocks falling from the top of the canyon landed to Smokescreen's left. His head snapped over. Nothing there. He let loose his held breath, and continued on his search. As he walked, he suddenly felt cool, as if a shadow was over him. He looked up.

_'Not a cloud in the sky' _He thought to himself. He then looked to the ground, and spotted a very large shadow overcastting him. It had arms, legs, very large shoulders, a head, and a tail-like weapon in its hand. Smokescreen turned around to look at what was causing the shadow.

And screamed.

                   His scream echoed through out the canyon, alerting all the Autobots of the danger he was in. All head's snapped in Smokescreen's direction.

"Smokescreen!" Optimus called out. Immediately transforming, Optimus sped off to his soldier's position. As he drove, he was quickly joined by Hot Shot, soon followed by Blurr. The three wordlessly speeded faster through the seemingly endless canyon. When they came to Smokescreen's position, all three transformed, and gawked.

                  There was Smokescreen, dangling helplessly by his neck, in the grip of the omnipotent Predacon. The behemoth grinned, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"I see more guests have arrived to the party!" Predacon exclaimed. He gripped Smokescreen tighter, earning a pained gag from the Autobot. Blurr gasped.

"That's the power source I was detecting earlier! Whatever he is, he's _strong_!" Blurr said, but Optimus ignored him.

"Let Smokescreen go!" yelled out Optimus. Predacon only shook his head.

"I think not, Optimus Prime. After all, where's the fun in that?" The giant said, while raising his weapon to Smokescreen's left arm.

"What're you doing?!" Hot Shot demanded, while pulling out his weapon.  
  
Predacon's grin grew further. "I'm only doing what I love." He said, while clamping the end of his weapon on Smokescreen's arm.

                   He tightened the grip as Smokescreen cried out in pain. Predacon then slowly, but firmly twisted his weapon, causing the Autobot's arm to groan as the frame got more and more twisted. Mech fluids started seeping out of Smokescreen's arm, and Predacon lifted him up higher. He grinned, and almost seductively licked the oozing blood off of the Autobot's arm. All four Autobot's shuddered, but especially Smokescreen.

"That's disgusting!" Optimus exclaimed.

"I find your existence disgusting!" Predacon snapped, while tossing Smokescreen to the three. The instant he hit the ground, the Autobots crowded around their comrade. Smokescreen was either trembling, or shivering, no one was sure.

"S-s-soo... c-cold..." Smokescreen whispered.

"Don't worry, buddy, we'll get you out of here." Hot Shot said, while pulling Smokescreen into his arms. Optimus looked up at Predacon, and it was then that he spotted what they were looking for... behind Predacon.

'_Overload!_' Optimus thought. After muttering a few profanities under his breath, the Autobot commander looked to Blurr and Hot Shot.

"Either one of you have a flare gun or a stun gun? I have an idea." Optimus asked. Blurr held out his gun to his commander.

"This isn't a flare gun, but it has a stun setting. Would that work?"

"It'll have to." Optimus said, while taking the gun, and standing up. "Ok, I want you two to take Smokescreen back to the base, and get him in the med bay. I'll get Overload."

"Yes sir." Blurr said reluctantly. He and Hot Shot then proceeded to pick up Smokescreen, and warp back to the base.

Optimus turned around, and faced Predacon, who was still grinning. "So, the legendary Optimus Prime decides to meet his death to save his soldiers. How sickeningly heroic!" Predacon said.

"Whoever you are, I know I cant beat you... You've already proven that." Optimus said.

"I do believe I owe you an introduction, Optimus Prime." Predacon said, while grinning. "I am Predacon, the bastard creation of Unicron! And I am your worst nightmare!"

"Whenever I have nightmares..." Optimus began, while gripping Blurr's gun. "I wake myself up!" He finished, while quickly aiming, and firing on Predacon's face.

                     Predacon's optics snapped open from surprise, and before he knew it, the blast had hit him in the face, effectively forcing him backwards. Optimus didn't waste a single second, and darted past Predacon before he even tipped over.

THUD!

                       Optimus looked behind him, and found Predacon on his back, coughing up smoke from the attack. He turned back around, and rushed for the fallen form of Overload. Optimus sighed. Great, it was buried under some rubble. The groaning noise from Predacon instantly made Optimus bend over, and grab Overload's ankle. He gripped it tightly, and pulled as hard as he could. It didn't budge. The sound of dirt rustling caused the Autobot to turn around. Lovely, Predacon was in a kneeling position, and dusting the soot off of his face. Optimus did the one thing he could think of. He once again gripped Overload's ankle, but didn't tug at it. He opened up the warp gate.

                        Predacon looked up at Optimus, and growled. Picking up his weapon, he aimed at Optimus, and charged up a blast. Optimus looked at Predacon, half scared, half hopeful. The Autobot's warp gate kicked in the instant Predacon's blast left his weapon. Optimus gripped Overload's ankle just a bit tighter, and the two Autobots warped back to the base, just milliseconds from missing Predacon's blast.

"Ah slag!" Predacon swore out loud. His blast tore a large hole in the Grand Canyon, but that went unnoticed as Predacon opened a mental link to Unicron.

"Master... I failed you." Predacon hesitantly spoke.

"Do not worry, Predacon. They were meant to get away. Your mission was just to shake them up a little, that is all. Report back here at once." Unicron replied.

"Yes, Master." Predacon said, while warping out of sight.

**Autobot HQ, Earth**

                       Several hours have passed. Smokescreen has been repaired, and Overload's body was being scanned. Optimus was in the control center, with one hand holding the tip of his chin, and the other holding his other arm up. Red Alert was controlling the scanner in front of Optimus, and Hot Shot was beside their leader. The other Autobots were scattered across the room.

"What was that thing?" Blurr asked, in reference to Predacon.

"I wish I knew." Replied Red Alert, still typing at the consol.

"We'll worry about Predacon, as he calls himself, later. Right now I want to make sure Overload's body is okay." Optimus said, while maintaining the position of his arms.

"As soon as we find Rollout, we'll have another Autobot here, right?" asked Hot Shot.

"That's ri-..!?" Optimus' reply was cut short as a burst of light appeared in the center of the room.

                      The light was light blue, and it had a bright aurora around it. It pulsated as it turned to a fiery red, and the aurora turned to flames, dancing around it. A figure slowly came into view. He was mostly burgundy, with silver and orange detailing. His shins were made of the front of a semi, with the grill forming guards for his knees. His shoulders stretched beyond his arms, and were covered with two wheels on the front. His chest had a flame design on it, and on the center of that, laid an Autobot insignia. On his right thigh rested a large, orange, cannon-like blaster. But most confusing of all, with both hands on it, the Autobot held...

"The Matrix?!" Shouted all the Autobots at once.

"The hell..." Scavenger said, unfolding his arms.

Jetfire looked at the new arrival. "We have a thief among us!" he said, while pointing to the unknown Autobot. Optimus slowly looked down to his chest, and rested his hand on it.

"The Matrix is still within me." Optimus said. "I can feel its presence there." He said, while keeping his hand over his chest.

"Then what's that?" Blurr said, while pointing to the Matrix the new Autobot was holding.

"...I wish I knew..." Optimus solemnly said.

The new arrival looked around. '_There's something familiar about this place..._' he thought to himself. He was separated from his comrades, in a location that was seemingly familiar, and utterly confused. He muttered the one thing that could come to his mind.

"Crap."

**Author's Ending Note: **Well now, I must be on a roll, for it took A LOT less time to write this than some of my other fics.... ERP! *suddenly falls on the floor, clutching his chest*  
  
**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** Crab?! Crab are you ok!? *pokes him*  
  
**Crab:** Need.... feedback... must... have it... to liiiive.... *reaching for the sky*

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **_ If you want feedback, just ask the people to review, its not that hard to do.

**Crab:** But... pride... wont allow... it... need... feedback.. *clutches 20th Anniversary Optimus Prime by the sides of his head* You must... get me feedback!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **Ok, ok, fine! *looks to the reader* Would ya mind giving a review? *eyes Crab from the corner of his optic* Please... for the sake of my sanity... review?  
  
**Crab:** *gets up as if nothing's wrong* Woo! *crosses his fingers* Let's hope!  
  
**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** _ You're pathetic

(Note that 20th Anniversary Optimus Prime is an action figure)


	3. Questioned Loyalties

**Author's Note:** Well now, I'm beginning on this rather earlier than I normally do... I must be sick... Wait a sec, I was!... *ahem* Either way, hope ya enjoy this chapter!

_That day is one I will never, ever forget. It was the day I either saved, or doomed my troops, I'm not sure. I was sent into the past by the Matrix. At first, I was confused by the action. But then, it dawned on me that I could not only save my time, but theirs as well! All seemed to be going well, from what I remember..._

_                                                                                                    Rodimus Prime_

**_Chapter 3: Questioned Loyalties_**

****

****

**Autobot Base, Earth**

                      The mysterious Autobot looked around. All around the room, he saw faces of Autobots who died long ago. He shuddered. It felt like he was in a graveyard, but all of the bots in the room were just as alive as he was. His attention turned to Jetfire, and then Optimus. He looked at the Autobot leader, as if he missed him.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked the question everyone wanted to know. The fiery looking Autobot hesitated. Maybe his name shouldn't be revealed until he knows where he is.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"You're in the Autobot base." Replied Scavenger from his position by the wall.

"...What date is it?" The Autobot asked. Everyone looked around, confused.

"It's the Earth year 2010. June 11th, Why is that important?" Blurr asked.

The new Autobot quietly whispered. "Armageddon..." He said to himself. He looked back up to Optimus. "You just recovered Ultra Mag- I mean Overload's body, right?" The Autobot asked again.

Optimus, with a surprised look, nodded. "Yes.. How did you know that?"

"Alright... I think it's time for me to tell who I am." The Autobot replied. He looked around at everyone. "My name is Rodimus Prime, the third to lead the Autobot's since the discovery of the Minicons. I come from the year 2027." He said bluntly. The room remained silent.

                    A loud crash was heard. Everyone looked to Jetfire, who was on the ground, holding his sides in laughter.

Rodimus rolled his optics. "Fine, don't believe me, Jetfire." The new Autobot tensed. Jetfire has been dead for three years, and it felt weird talking to him again.

"Wait... how do you know my name?" Jetfire asked, while climbing to his feet.

"I already told you, I'm from the future! Primus, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how I know your name." Rodimus snapped.

Jetfire stared blankly for a moment. "Why you!" He began moving toward Rodimus, with his hands out like he was going to choke him.

"Stand down, Jetfire!" Optimus said, while getting in between the two. Jetfire did as told, and Optimus turned to Rodimus. "What happens in the future?"

"Optimus!" Jetfire almost whined. "You're not buying his story, are you?"

"That's my call." Optimus replied, while pointing at himself with his thumb. He turned back to Rodimus.

Rodimus sighed. He was hoping to skip this. "Well, in approximately one week, the Autobot faction will be all but wiped out. We'll be turned from a grand army into a mere resistance force."

"What happens to Megatron?" Optimus asked.

Rodimus looked at the current Autobot leader. "He's already dead." All the Autobot's gasped.

"Who killed him?" Hot Shot asked from his section of the room.

"Jhiaxus did... But he isn't the real enemy." Rodimus said.

"You mean the great power Sideways warned us about?" Optimus asked. Rodimus shook his head again.

"No... Uni-... I mean the force _is_ very powerful... but not immortal, unlike our foe." He said. Rodimus continued before any questions could be asked.

"It will overthrow and kill Jhiaxus around ten years from now, and assume command of the Decepticon empire. And we have been fighting it for the past seven years without progress."

"What is this being?" asked Scavenger.

"Scorponok." Rodimus replied.

**Decepticon HQ, The Moon**

                       Jhiaxus sat in Megatron's old throne. The head of the prior leader was sitting right beside the seat, out of sight. He looked at the kneeling Decepticons before him. There was Skywarp, Starscream, Thrust, Warhawk, Wheeljack, and Demolishor, all in a neat row. Jhiaxus stood up.

"Alright, Decepticons, there are going to be some changes around here... You!" He said, while pointing to Wheeljack. "What is your name?"

"Wheeljack...sir." The ex-Autobot said, with 'sir' being hesitant.

"Alright, Wheeljack. Step forward." Jhiaxus commanded. Wheeljack looked up to him, confused. Jhiaxus frowned, walked over to Wheeljack, and kicked him in his chin, sending him falling onto his back. "Do not make me tell you again, soldier!" Jhiaxus snapped. Gritting his teeth, the mech weakly got to his feet, and nodded. He stepped up to Jhiaxus.

"Now.." Jhiaxus began. "Here's your chance to get back at me... hit me as hard as you can." Wheeljack grinned.

"No problem." He confidently said. Pulling back his right hand, Wheeljack curled it into a tight fist. His arm tensed, as he slammed his fist into Jhiaxus' chest.

Nothing happened, and Jhiaxus sighed. "Just as I thought. Weak. Has Megatron taught you Decepticons nothing?"

"Well... Megatron hasn't taught us anything." Demolishor reluctantly said. Jhiaxus scoffed, while pushing Wheeljack back to his place in the row..

"That's so like him. Work so hard to steal leadership from me, and slack when it comes to training your troops. Well, that's gonna change!" Jhiaxus exclaimed. "When I'm through with you all, you'll be able to tear the Autobots apart without trying!" He said while thrusting a fist into the air. The Decepticons in front of him started grinning, and murmuring to each other.

"When I'm through with you, we will claim Cybertron as our own!" Jhiaxus continued. The murmurs changed to quiet 'yeah!'s. "When I'm through with you, the Decepticons will be feared throughout the entire Universe!" The Decepticons then all exclaimed with him. 

"Yeah!" they all cried.

"Who's with me?" Jhiaxus called out.

"Aye!" All the Decepticons yelled out, while thrusting their fists into the air. Demolishor and Starscream were the only reluctant ones. Jhiaxus grinned proudly. Cyclonus and Tidal Wave came in at this moment.

"Mission accomplished!" Cyclonus said, while saluting. Jhiaxus grinned even more.

"Good job, and you're just in time for the training session." The commander said.

"Training?" Tidal Wave repeated.

"Yes, when I'm through, you will all be the best of the best!" Jhiaxus said, while grinning.

"Let the training begin."

**Autobot HQ, Earth**

"So... Rodimus," Optimus began. "What was that thing that we encountered while getting Overload's body?"

"That was Predacon.. You're lucky to be alive, Optimus." Rodimus said. Optimus raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Predacon is a killing machine, but sadly, there's no info on him. You can only know who he is if you encounter him... and survive." The new arrival said.

"But there HAS to be information on him!" Optimus replied. "Our computer has the power to search out for anyone in the universe." Rodimus chuckled.

"Go ahead, try." He encouraged. The current Autobot leader turned to Red Alert

"Red Alert, search for any and all information about Predacon."

"Yes sir." Red Alert replied, and began typing into the console. 

                        Rodimus crossed his arms, and watched as the medic continued his search. Minutes passed, before a profile page popped up on the main screen. Where the photo of Predacon's face would be, stood a large question mark.

"Name: Predacon. Age: unknown. Weight: unknown. Allegiance, Location of creation: unknown. Residence: unknown. Unknown, unknown, unknown! There's nothing known about him!" Red Alert said. He continued looking at the list. "Sightings..." He looked at the list that showed where Predacon was spotted, but beside each location, written in red letters, said 'Destroyed'. Optimus groaned in frustration.

"So nothing is known about him, and wherever he goes, that planet gets destroyed! What is going on!?" He shouted.

"I told you so." Said Rodimus with a smug look on his face. Red Alert scrolled down the list, and continued finding 'unknown' all over the screen. But something caught his eye.

"This is unusual..." Said Red Alert. Rodimus and Optimus turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" The current leader asked.

"Most profiles don't have 'survivors' on them..." Said the medic, while pointing to the screen. Sure enough, at the bottom of Predacon's profile, was the word 'survivors'.

"See what's in there." Optimus said. Red Alert obeyed his superior, and highlighted the word. 

                      A slightly smaller window popped up on the screen, and several headshots of Decepticons and Autobots came up on the screen, with information with each picture. Red Alert highlighted the first one. The picture was of a Transformer, who's face looked like it was covered in scuba gear. Red Alert read the information out loud.

"Name: Snow Cat. Age: Unknown. Weight: Unknown. Allegiance: Decepticon. Location of Creation: Cybertron. Residence: Planet M2."

Optimus gave a 'hmm', before stepping up to the medic. "How far is Planet M2?" He asked. Red Alert typed at the consol. 

"Two light-years away, sir." He replied. Optimus looked to be in deep thought, before turning away, and towards the shuttle bay.

"Hot Shot, you're with me. The rest of you stay here."

"Optimus wait!" Jetfire called out. Optimus turned around, and looked at him questioningly. "Where are you going?" The sub-commander asked.

"Hot Shot and I are going to Planet M2. We need to find out all we can about Predacon. And this seems to be the only way we can."

"Aw c'mon, Optimus. I'm sure we can take that guy easy!" Jetfire replied.

"You should never underestimate your opponent." Rodimus said, bumping into the conversation.

"Rodimus is right. We need to know about him before we attack him. For all we know, this could be the great power Sideways was talking about." Optimus said. "You're in charge until we return, Jetfire." He finished. Optimus turned back around, and continued walking to the shuttle bay, followed by Hot Shot. Rodimus eyed the two. Why did their leaving feel so familiar?

Smokescreen looked over to Jetfire. "Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" The sub-commander replied.

"What're we supposed to do now?"

"Erm...." Jetfire looked around. "Red Alert, continue scanning Overload, make sure he's alright. The rest of you... Umm... I'll call when I need you." All the Autobots looked to each other, and shrugged. They all then proceeded to different sections of the base.

_Three days later..._

**Decepticon HQ, The Moon**

                        Jhiaxus quickly sidestepped Demolishor's vertical kick. He balled his hand into a fist, and embedded it into the Decepticon's face. Demolishor reeled back, holding his cheek. His commander grinned, which only irritated the Decepticon more. He rushed at Jhiaxus, and leaped into the air. He collided with him, knocking the bigger Decepticon off of his feet, and onto his back. Demolishor pinned Jhiaxus down, and grinned triumphantly. Click. Demolishor suddenly tensed as Jhiaxus pointed his gun at the Decepticon's head. 

"You should've killed me when you had the chance... But still, you're getting better, Demolishor." Jhiaxus commented. Demolishor grinned slightly.

"Thank you, sir." Even though Jhiaxus killed Megatron, Demolishor's respect was growing for him. After all, Megatron never trained or complemented him. Jhiaxus put his gun back in his subspace, and pushed Demolishor off of him.

"That's enough training for today." The commander said, and Demolishor climbed to his feet, followed by Jhiaxus. "Dismissed." He said. Demolishor nodded, and walked, with a limp, out of the throne room.

                        Jhiaxus walked over to the throne, and sat in it. Starscream wouldn't be in his training for a few minutes, which gave him some time for a little ego boost. He reached down, and pulled up Megatron's head. Jhiaxus grinned at it.

"Look, Megatron. I'm doing what you never did! I'm making your- no... _my _soldier's skills better! And soon, I'll do what you were never able to do: kill the Autobots!"

"You really are insane." A voice said from the other side of the room. Jhiaxus looked up, and saw Starscream walking towards him. "Talking to a dead head, that's not exactly a good image for the leader of the Decepticons."

"You better watch your mouth, Starscream, or I'll rip your face apart so badly that you'll need a faceplate for the rest of your existence!" Jhiaxus snapped. 

Starscream chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, Jhiaxus." He said. Jhiaxus growled.

"This is your last warning, Starscream. I wont tolerate back talking like Megatron did, and if you do it again, you'll end up just like him!" to emphasize his point, Jhiaxus held out Megatron's lifeless head. Starscream cringed.

"Y-...Yes sir." Starscream hesitantly said. He looked around, wanting to change the subject. "So uhh... are we gonna do my training or what?" Jhiaxus tapped his chin.

"...No. I have a mission for you, Starscream." Jhiaxus said, while grinning. '_This should prove your loyalty_' he thought to himself.

"Alright... What is it?" Starscream asked.

"You are to go to the Autobot base... Tell them that you have defected from us, and wish to join them." Jhiaxus said.

"What will that do?"

"After they let you join them, you are to download any and all information from their main computer. Then, sabotage it, and return here with all the data." Jhiaxus finished.

Starscream thought for a moment, before replying.

"Alright, I'll do it."

**Planet M2**

                        Optimus and Hot Shot walked through the door, and entered the pub. They landed a few hours ago, and started asking around for information. A Transformer said that Snow Cat always hangs out at this certain bar, so the two Autobots decided to head there. They looked around, and were surprised to see Autobots, Decepticons, and some factions they've never seen all in the same room.

                       A Decepticon looked over at the Autobots who just entered the pub. 

His face gave him the appearance of a scuba diver, but the rest of his 

body suggested he was designed for the snowy climate outside. His chest was a windshield, showing off the interior of a vehicle inside. He had two large missile launchers on his back, and large, ski-like boards on his shins. Standing 

up, the he walked over to Hot Shot and Optimus, who were looking around 

the semi crowded room.

"We're looking for Snow Cat!" Optimus spoke out loud enough for 

everyone to hear. Half of the heads in the room turned to face  

the Autobots, and the other half's optics drew to the scuba-like 

Decepticon. 

"So you're looking for me, eh?" Snow Cat spoke. His voice slurred 

slightly, due to an overdose of Energon. He sluggishly walked over to the two, and 

patted them on the shoulders. "Well look no further, here I am!"

The two Autobots exchanged odd looks, but before both could speak, Snow 

Cat grabbed their wrists and pulled them to a table.

"C'mon, buddies, drinks are on me!" Snow Cat spoke, as if the two were 

fellow Decepticons, or if he were an Autobot.

"Look, we're not here to drink, we need some questions answered." Hot 

Shot spoke, irritated by the fact he has to talk with a Decepticon, and 

not shoot at him.

"We hear you survived Predacon." Optimus spoke, and the entire pub went

dead silent.

Snow Cat looked around nervously, and waved to everyone. "Don't worry, 

he's just uhh... joking! Yeah, joking! So just go about your business." Slowly but surely, 

the pub returned to normal, and Snow Cat spoke lowly to the Autobots.

"We dont say his name out loud... but yeah, I was one of the few 

thousand who survived him."

"A few thousand? Doesn't sound like 'a few' to me." Hot Shot spoke. 

Snow Cat leaned over the table, and started Hot Shot dead in the optics.

"Trust me, mate, when dealing with Predacon, a few thousand isn't a lot."

Optimus and Hot Shot remained silent for a moment, before the Autobot commander spoke up. "Just what is he?" He asked.

Snow Cat leaned back in his seat, and shook his head. "Something so evil like him could only be created by... _him_" 

"Who's 'him'?" asked Hot Shot.

"Unicron, of course." Snow Cat said, while grabbing a mug from a passing waitress, and drinking from it.

"Yeah right, Unicron's just a legend! Something to scare young bots!" Hot Shot said. Snow Cat stood up, walked over to Hot Shot's seat, and punched him hard across his cheek. Hot Shot fell off of his seat and onto the floor, holding his face.

"Don't you **dare** accuse me of lying! Because of Unicron, my life is a living hell!" The Decepticon picked Hot Shot up by his chest plate, and lifted him off of the ground. Hot Shot would've sweated if he could.

"Do you know what it's like to stare death in the face, kid? Do you know what it's like to see your three best friends killed right before your very optics?!" Hot Shot remained silent. With the way Snow Cat was acting, you'd think he was plenty sober.

"DO YOU?!" The Decepticon repeated, while pulling Hot Shot closer.

"No..." Hot Shot said quietly. Snow Cat dropped Hot Shot, who in turn, fell on his skidplate. Snow Cat stalked back over to his seat across from the Autobots, and drank from his mug. Optimus and Hot Shot remained silent for what seemed like hours, while watching Snow Cat drink.

"What can you tell us about Predacon?" Optimus hesitantly asked.

"Why do you want to know?" replied Snow Cat.

"Because he's on our planet as we speak." Optimus almost urgently said. Snow Cat softly chuckled, and soon erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Hot Shot shouted, while slamming his fist onto the table.

Snow Cat's laughter slowly died down, and he looked at the two.

"You're doomed." He directly replied.

**Unknown, Earth**

                      Starscream soared through the skies in his vehicle mode. He tore through the clouds, leaving his mark on them as he ascended higher above them. The sun began going down, giving the sky and clouds an orange and red tint. Starscream sighed to himself, as he increased his speed. He'd actually have to be sociable around the Autobots, and not blast them to the pit! And that's assuming the plan would actually work!

"This is going to be hard." He said to himself. Looking to his radar, he saw that he was within a mile of the Autobot base.

"Better land." He once again said to himself. He tipped his nosecone down, causing himself to descend towards the ground. He pushed himself further down, until he was almost directly facing the ground. Starscream fell faster and faster as the ground got closer and closer.

                        Before he crashed with the ground, he quickly pulled up, and was flying deathly close to the ground. He continued his speed, kicking up a storm of dust behind him. The Autobot base quickly came into view, and Starscream shifted to robot mode. He slowed himself, and came to a stop directly in front of the doors of the Autobot base. He kept his hands open, and made no sudden movements. 

                      Starscream took two slow steps, before a whirring noise stopped him in his tracks. He looked ahead as double barreled gun turrets came out from all around the door.

"Automatic defenses..." Starscream said out loud. His optics looked to each and every one of them.

"Shi-" his sentence was left unfinished, as each and every gun emplacement opened fire on the Decepticon, and he was quickly overpowered. Each blast tore and burned holes in his armor, and Starscream fell onto his back. Just as quickly as it began, it ended, with the Decepticon unable to move.

                        The main door opened up, and Jetfire and Scavenger stepped out. They walked up to the fallen form of Starscream, and looked over him.

"Get him inside for questioning." Jetfire ordered, as Starscream's optics dimmed.

**Author's Note:** Well now, I do believe I've set a new record!  
  
**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** For what? Shortest sentence ever?

**Crab:** No, fastest time I've ever written a chapter!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: ***sarcastically* Ooooh, aaaah

**Crab:** _ Why do I tolerate you?

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** Because you spent months looking for me in Walmart. 

**Crab:** *mutters*

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **What was that?

**Crab:** I said I would love reviews!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **I'll get the truth out of you! *climbs a ladder all the way to the top, and jumps on Crab's head*  
  
**Crab:** @_@ *collapses on the ground, unconscious*

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** Yeah! That's five pounds of Autobot bravery on your head! *looks up to the reader* I'm sorry he embarrassed you. But could ya leave a review? Crab works really hard on these, and I'm curious as to how he's doing ^_^;


	4. Lost Allegiance

**Author's Note:** Alright, I honestly don't know why I'm writing so much, but I'm taking advantage, and doing it. This chapter's gonna be shorter (in theory) than my other ones, but it's still hopefully good! I hope ya enjoy it!

_That was certainly an interesting time. Optimus and Hot Shot had gone to M2, and Starscream had apparently defected from the Decepticons. I still wonder to this day what Optimus would've done if he were there, and not on Planet M2. Oh well, that happened years ago, it doesn't matter now._

_                                                                                              Rodimus Prime_

**_Chapter 4: Lost Allegiance _**

****

****

**Autobot Base, Earth**

                        Starscream groaned, while stirring slightly. He was lying down on a table of sorts, and tried to sit up. He flinched, as his body was still damaged from the brief but harmful onslaught. He slowly turned on his optics, and turned them back off. Damn that light above him was bright!

"Look's like our _guest_ is awake." Said a gruff voice.

"Yeah." Replied another voice. It wasn't as deep or as rough as the other, but still emanated authority. It was also much closer, as if right next to the Decepticon.

                        Starscream again tried to sit up, and managed to do so, while ignoring the pain. He turned on his optics once again, and looked straight ahead at Jetfire, who had Rodimus standing next to him. He looked to his left, and saw Scavenger in his classic pose against the wall. He looked around a bit more, and found Blurr with his arms crossed to his right.

"So... I wake up captured in the Autobot base... Not the best way to wake up." Starscream said out loud.

"You're lucky we let you wake up at all." Said a voice behind Starscream. He turned around, and saw Smokescreen, with a straight face plastered on his face.

"What were you doing at our base?" Jetfire asked, bringing attention to himself. Starscream looked down. This is it. 

"I've... left the Decepticons." He hesitantly said. "I seriously don't like how Jhiaxus is leading us, so I've left them."

"So you want to join us, right?" Jetfire said with a sarcastic tone. Starscream nodded.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Asked Scavenger from his pose on the wall.

"You don't... I don't expect you to believe me, but that doesn't change the fact that I came here for help. If you wont give it to me, then I'll be on my way." Starscream replied.

Jetfire looked at all the Autobots in the room, and motioned them to the exiting door. "We'll be back in a bit, you wait here." Said Jetfire to Starscream, who nodded again in return.

                       Jetfire waved all the Autobots out of the room, and they all followed him out. Once the door automatically closed behind them, their discussion began.

"Well, future boy, what's supposed to happen?" Jetfire asked Rodimus in a teasing tone. Rodimus had a doubting look on his face.

"I'm not sure... I don't remember this, for some reason... All I remember about Starscream is that he and Tidal Wave will attack soon." The future Autobot replied. Jetfire chuckled.

"Yeah right, well whether you're from the future or not doesn't meant I have to follow your past." Jetfire said. The sub-commander then looked to the other Autobots. "What do you think we should do with Starscream?"

"I say we keep him out. You can never trust a Decepticon." Said Smokescreen.

"I say we let him in, but keep him under heavy watch." Replied Blurr.

"Keep him out. A Decepticon has no place in an Autobot army." Scavenger bluntly said.

"Let him join, I know if I were in his place, I'd wanna join us, since its Jhiaxus leading them." Rodimus said. Jetfire tapped his chin.

"So... It's all up to me... Hmm..." Jetfire appeared in deep thought for several moments, before coming to a conclusion. "Alright, I got it." He said, while heading to the room which contained Starscream.

The Decepticon looked up at the entering Autobots, and bit his lip. "So you've come to a decision?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"We have." Jetfire said. He walked up to the Decepticon, and remained still for a brief moment. "We don't want you here, Starscream." The sub-commander said. Starscream hung his head, and sighed.

"I understand." He replied.

"However..." Jetfire continued. "We wont let you go back out damaged like that, so we'll let you use one of our recharging beds before you go." Starscream smiled at the hospitality.  
  
"Thank you." He replied. Not once had he ever experienced such kindness, even though they said he wasn't welcome. It felt... kind of nice.

**Decepticon HQ, The Moon**

                        Thrust peeked around the corner. Good, no one there. He darted through the dark, empty hall, and stopped at another corner. He then flattened himself up against the wall, and slowly edged over. He heard voices. Warhawk and Wheeljack. Thrust listened in to their conversation.

"Man, I didn't think his training would actually pay off!"  Warhawk excitedly said.

"I know! Who would've thought Jhiaxus would be so good at hand-to-hand combat." Wheeljack commented. 

                           Thrust sneered, but then looked down at his own hands. It's true, ever since Jhiaxus began training everyone, he had felt noticeably stronger, and his skills were greatly improving. Laughter occurred, and Warhawk said something like 'catch you later'... Human slang, it's so odd. why would he want to catch Wheeljack, and how, for that matter? Thrust suddenly flattened himself back against the wall, as Wheeljack walked right past the conehead without noticing him.

                           The Decepticon breathed a soundless sigh of relief, and continued stalking his way deeper into the base. The farther he went, the darker the halls got. He began thinking there was no end to the darkness, when he saw a distant light. Thrust began running towards it, and it got closer and closer. After running for what seemed like ages, he eventually came into contact with the light, and found himself outside the base. The Decepticon looked all around for his companion.

"Sideways! Sideways where are you?" He called out in a whisper. No answer. Thrust walked further away from the base, calling the turncoat's name. Before he knew it, the base was out of sight, and he was surrounded by small and large craters. Thrust looked all around again, but found no sign of him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Sideways spoke in his cool, calm tone. Thrust yelped in surprise, and jumped around to face the mech behind him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Thrust snapped, earning a soft chuckle from the turncoat. "Why are we all the way out here, Sideways?" Thrust asked after calming down.

"We don't want to let the Decepticons know what's going on... Yet." The purple mech replied.

"Well, I hope you know I can get scrapped if we get caught. I better get the power you promised, Sideways." Thrust said.

"Has anyone ever told you you're too paranoid? You'll get your power, and you can overthrow Jhiaxus when you please." Sideways calmly said, while popping his Decepticon Mini-con, Rook, off of his head. The two-faced Transformer's true head then showed itself, in a matching color scheme with his body. He had a single optic, stretching across his face, and seemingly had no mouth.

                         The Mini-con kneeled, along with his master. Thrust eyed the two oddly, before realizing that he too had to kneel. Doing so, he eyed Sideways out of the corner of his optic, to make sure he had it right. A few seconds passed, and a hologram of an all too familiar figure appeared.

"Report, Sideways." Unicron commanded.

"Master, Jhiaxus has taken control of the Decepticons, just as you have predicted. Megatron is dead, and Optimus and Hot Shot are off on another planet, thinking they're getting information on Predacon." Sideways replied, while chuckling. Thrust kept a straight face on. So Unicron was real after all!

"Excellent. I also presume Thrust wishes to join us for power and glory?" The dark god asked.

"He does." Sideways replied. "He is right here with me." The hologram of Unicron's head looked to Thrust, then back to Sideways. 

"How did he know of us?" Asked The chaos bringer.

"After I forewarned them of your coming, Thrust sought me out, and asked if I knew what this power was. I told him everything, and he wanted to join us." Unicron grinned.

"As I have foreseen. Very well," Unicron began, while looking back to Thrust. "If you join us, you will get the power you crave. Do you wish for it?" Thrust could barely contain his excitement. He'll finally get the power he deserves!

"I do." Thrust said, trying to sound calm. The hologram of Unicron nodded, and his optics glowed bright red.

                      Thrust suddenly started glowing, and felt a sudden power surge rushing through his whole body. His whole structure began tingling as he began to change. 

                          His legs went from silver and green to blue and brown, with black markings on his shins. His torso turned from grey to gunmetal black, and had a blue streak climbing up the center of his chest. His shoulders became white, and his arms went black and grey, with the tailfins on his forearms turning brown. The wings on his back turned from green to the common shade of brown, as did the cone on his head. His face went white, his optics yellow, and the area around his face turned black, almost like a mask. Unicron chuckled darkly.

"Welcome to _my_ team, Powerlinx Thrust. But just so you know... I will not tolerate failure or treachery, or else..." Unicron let the sentence hang, as suddenly, Thrust doubled over, clutching his head in pain. He screeched loudly, and Sideways flinched from the volume. And just as quickly it started, it ended, while Thrust remained on the ground, twitching occasionally. 

"That is what happens to those who fail me. I hope I can trust you to do your best." The dark god said.

"I... I under-...stand." Said  Thrust weakly. He sluggishly climbed to his feet.

"Now, Thrust, you will report back to Jhiaxus, and tell him that you found an energon cache on Earth, but you accidentally fell in it, and absorbed it all. That should be enough to confuse and occupy him for some time." Unicron said. Thrust nodded, but then looked back up at the hologram.

"When may I overthrow Jhiaxus, and rule the Decepticons?" He asked.

"You will know when the time is right. But I can tell you right now it wont be for a while." Unicron replied. Thrust nodded again.

"Right. I'm on my way... Master." Thrust said. He reverted to jet mode, which was colored different than his older form. It was mostly brown, with black markings all over the body of the jet. The front of the wings had silver plating, and the cockpit was tinted orange. The Decepticon then turned on his jets, and kicked up dust as his thrusters came to life.

Sideways chuckled to himself. "He's a lot more gullible than I expected." 

"He is," Unicron replied. "But having a mole inside the Decepticons will be useful for some time. We'll let him have his fun, then we'll dispose of him." 

**Autobot Base, Earth**

                        Starscream walked out of the med bay. He just woke up from the recharging booth, and it was a rather nice rest. Red Alert followed Starscream out of the med bay, and into the control room, where Jetfire and the other Autobots were waiting.

"Sleep well?" Asked Jetfire to the Decepticon. Starscream nodded. "Good... Now that you've been repaired, I'll have to ask you to leave." The sub-commander politely said. Starscream sighed.

"I appreciate your hospitality." He said, while turning around. "I just wish I had somewhere to go." He said quietly, hoping the Autobots would hear. Jetfire did, and walked up to him.

"The exit's this way, I'll show you the way." Jetfire said, while walking ahead of the Decepticon. Starscream followed after him. 

Minutes passed, and Jetfire and Starscream were outside the base. The sub-commander looked to the Decepticon. "If you play nice for a while, we'll consider letting you in... But for now, you better get goin'."

"Yeah... Thanks again." Starscream said. Guess the answer's 'No'. The Decepticon transformed into his seeker mode, and blasted off into the sky. 

                      Jetfire watched as the would be Autobot fly away, and turned around, heading back inside the base.

"Auto-guns online." He said, while closing the door behind himself.

**Space, Solar System**

                    Starscream exited the Earth's atmosphere in deep thought. It just didn't make sense! He told them he left the Decepticons, he told them he needed their help, he even tried the guilt trip! Maybe the Autobots aren't as soft as he always thought. He neared the Moon, and got more nervous. He had failed his mission, and Jhiaxus doesent like failure. He could only hope that he isn't as bad as Megatron was.

                     He flew up to the Decepticon base, and landed at the entrance. Transforming, Starscream showed himself once again, and hesitantly walked into the base. He purposely slowed his walk, trying to buy himself more time. He never liked to say 'Hey, I failed my mission.' because he always suffered for it. He saw the entrance to the throne room. Damn! There already? Starscream walked up to the entrance, and heard two voices. 

Jhiaxus and Thrust.

                   The Decepticon peered into the room, and saw that Thrust got a new look, and Jhiaxus looked less than pleased. He listened into their conversation.

"...and my super structure absorbed the energon, sir." Thrust finished. Jhiaxus frowned.

"All of it?"

"All of it."

Jhiaxus sighed. "Very well... Go... on patrol or something." Jhiaxus said, while waving his hand. He obviously didn't want Thrust there. The conehead nodded.

"Yes sir." He stood up from his kneeling position, and walked out of the room. Starscream took this opportunity to walk into the throne room. Might as well get this over with. 

"Um... Jhiaxus?" Starscream hesitantly asked. Jhiaxus looked up at Starscream, surprise written all over his face.

"Starscream?... What happened to your mission I gave you?"

"...I Failed it." 

"You _what_?" Jhiaxus snapped. 

                        Starscream tensed as Jhiaxus rose out of his seat.  He calmly walked over to the Decepticon, but the look on his face gave away his anger. The commander stopped in front of the seeker, and remained still, as did Starscream. The two stared at each other, and seconds passed like minutes. Starscream kept his optics locked onto Jhiaxus, but then, without warning, he was on his skidplate, with his head facing his left. Jhiaxus kept his hand in the air after backhanding Starscream in his face, and kept his snarl. The seeker looked shakily up at him.

Jhiaxus bent over, and picked up Starscream by his chest plate. "I do not tolerate failure, Starscream. Of course, you know that by now." He said, while turning his snarl into a grin. 

                        He lifted Starscream higher, to the point where his feet were dangling in the air, and embedded his knee into the seeker's abdomen. The Decepticon gasped sharply, and before he knew it, Jhiaxus' free fist was violently pressed against his cheek. Starscream grunted, and coughed up mech fluid as Jhiaxus shoved his other knee into his stomach. The commander kept the same routine for quiet a while, before rearing back his fist, and punched Starscream hard across his face. Jhiaxus let go of Starscream before the punch made contact, and the seeker went flying. He crashed into a wall, creating a rather large dent in it. He slid down to the floor, and looked up, as Jhiaxus had already closed the distance between them. Jhiaxus raised his fist again.

"And one for better luck next time." He said, while bringing his fist down. 

                       It never made contact. Starscream yelled out, and thrust himself upwards. He zoomed by the attack, and curled his hand into a tight fist. He jumped up to Jhiaxus's level, and rammed his hand into the commander's cheek. His head snapped to the side, with a shocked expression plastered on it. Starscream took his chance, and kicked Jhiaxus back as forcefully as he could. He succeeded somewhat, as the Decepticon stumbled backwards a few steps. By the time Jhiaxus looked back up at Starscream, the Decepticon had already pulled out his wing saber. 

"I've had enough of you, Jhiaxus!" Starscream exclaimed. "You were a terrible leader then and you're a terrible leader now! I'm through with you!" Jhiaxus chuckled.

"Is this your idea of a mutiny? If it is, you've got a long ways away from beating me." He calmly spoke. "Where do you think you're going to go? The Autobots certainly wont take you."

"What makes you say that?" Starscream said, while gripping his sword.

"Because if they would, you'd still be there!" 

"..." Was all Starscream could say. Jhiaxus grinned more.

"Face it, you cant win against me. And even if by some miracle you bested me, you've still got the rest of the Decepticons here to take out!" 

"If I have to, then so be it." Starscream said. 

                       He suddenly rushed at his newly discovered opponent, saber held tightly in his grip. Jhiaxus opened his arms, as if trying to block Starscream's assault. The seeker pulled the sword into a horizontal pose behind him, and prepared to slash at the Decepticon horizontally. He swung, but the blade missed its target. Jhiaxus had ducked down, and was looking up at Starscream. He grinned, balled his two hands into one fist, and slammed them up into Starscream's chin. Starscream painfully groaned, and fell over backwards, while dropping his sword, which in turn, embedded itself into the ground. Standing up tall, Jhiaxus took Starscream's saber, and pointed it at the seeker's neck. Starscream tensed.

Jhiaxus paused for a moment, before raising his open hand to his chest, and pressed a button. "Tidal Wave, report to the throne room, I have a task for you." Seconds passed, and Tidal Wave strode into the throne room.

"What is it?" asked the titan.

Jhiaxus looked down to Starscream, with his sword still pointed at the seeker's neck. "Starscream here has decided to rebel against us. And I have decided to exile him. Please escort him to Earth, and make sure he cant come back."

"Yes sir." Replied the booming voice of Tidal Wave. 

                        He walked over to Starscream, with each step shaking the ground slightly. Stopping in front of the seeker, the giant looked down to him with a straight face on. He knelt down, and picked up Starscream in his hand. Tidal Wave looked at him, and turned around. Walking out of the throne room, Tidal Wave kept Starscream in his grasp. Jhiaxus grinned, and held onto Starscream's sword.

"That makes two who have defied me." He said, while walking back to Megatron's throne. He sat down, and embedded the tip of the sword into the ground next to the seat.

**Earth's Atmosphere**

Tidal Wave descended towards the ground, with Starscream still in his hand. The Decepticon looked to the black and purple behemoth holding him, and got an idea.

"Why do you follow Jhiaxus?" Asked Starscream. "He killed Megatron, you know."

"I know." Replied Tidal Wave. "But Megatron no leader. He was more dictator, Jhiaxus good leader. He help us get good, he share glory. Megatron never do that." His lack of a good vocabulary hid the giant's intelligence, of which many were unsure of.

"Jhiaxus beats his soldiers if they fail." Starscream countered. "No good leader should do that."

"Megatron did, too. Whether Jhiaxus good or bad leader, I no care. I loyal to power, no matter who it is." Tidal Wave said.

Starscream held back a groan. "Why not join me? I'm going to take Jhiaxus down, if you help me, you'll go down in history as my partner." Starscream said, trying to convince Tidal Wave. 

                          The seeker looked down. They were past the Earth's atmosphere, and are almost through the clouds which cover the planet. He looked back up to Tidal Wave, who had the same face on as he always did. Starscream wondered if the giant was capable of any facial expressions.

"No. I no want glory like you. I only want Autobots dead, that why I joined Decepticon army." Tidal Wave spoke.

"Heh, a Decepticon to the spark you are, Tidal Wave." Starscream commented. Tidal Wave would've grinned.

"Thank you." He said. The giant's feet and Earth met, and Starscream found himself and Tidal Wave in a barren desert. The giant threw Starscream to the ground, kicking up sand as he landed.

"Now, time to make sure you no leave Earth." Tidal Wave said. Starscream climbed to his feet.

"I hope you don't mind if I fight back." The seeker replied.

"I was expecting you too." Tidal Wave said.

                        Starscream slid into what could be a fighting stance, and Tidal Wave remained still, with his fists clenched. Both Decepticons stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move...

**Author's Note:** Well now! A new record! I wrote that chapter in two, count 'em, TWO days!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **Well, don't you feel proud?

**Crab:** Yeah, I do *pulls out a can labeled 'BEER'*

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **Woah wait! Since when do you drink?!  
  
**Crab:** ... I don't 

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **Hmm.... *rips off a label on the can, and it says 'ROOT BEER'*... There, that makes more sense.

**Crab:** Wait, I think there's more of  'em *pulls off another label, and the can says 'NOT ROOT BEER'*.... That's odd.

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **Hmm.... *rips off another label on the can, and it says 'MOTOR OIL'*

**Crab:** O.o... Ooooh! This is _YOUR_ drink! *hands it to Prime*

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **Wooo! *opens the can and drinks it*

**Crab:** Well now, I finally get an Author's note where nothing bad happens to me! ^_^ Review and lemme know what ya guys think of- *a can hits his head* Hey!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: ***voice is slurring* GET ME MORE!


	5. Fixed by Evil

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, I've began writing the chapter around for days after I've finished the last, and for some odd reason, I feel like I've been slacking... Ah well, I'm tryin' to write for ya guys, so enjoy!

_That day changed the lives of two Decepticons, and began the creation of the horrible creature that would haunt my old leader, Optimus Prime. I'm sure if he were still alive, he would agree with me that the war began to get worse for us that day._

_                                                                                                 Rodimus Prime_

**_Chapter 5: Fixed By Evil_**

****

****

                        Starscream looked up to Tidal Wave. He was still worn out and sore from his beating from Jhiaxus, and going up against the strongest Decepticon didn't help in the least. This was one of the few times he couldn't think of a way to get himself out of a rough situation.

"Make your move." Tidal Wave's booming voice said. Starscream grinned, hiding his fright.

"That'll be your last mistake, Tidal Wave!" The seeker exclaimed, while leaping up into the air.

                        He dropped back to the ground. With surprise written all over his face, realization suddenly hit Starscream. Jhiaxus still  had his wing saber, meaning he cant fly! Tidal Wave's face gave off the impression that he was grinning, as he opened up his giant hand, and slammed it down into the sand hill which held Starscream. Sand flew up into the air, and Tidal Wave looked to the side, where Starscream had leaped. The seeker took the titan's momentarily surprise, and jumped onto his hand. He ran up Tidal Wave's arm, and the Decepticon watched his every move. Starscream ran onto the giant's shoulder, who in turn, stood up straight. He looked to the much smaller Decepticon.

"What you hope to achieve?" Tidal Wave asked. "You know you cant beat me."

"I can at least try!" Starscream exclaimed, while running up to the Decepticon's head, and thrusting his foot into his right optic.

                       Tidal Wave's glass optic cracked upon impact. He cried out as static half blinded him, and stumbled backwards. Looking to the seeker with his non-damaged optic, he thrust his hand up to his shoulder, and clutched the seeker tightly in his hand. Starscream clenched his teeth tightly, trying his hardest not to scream. The warship, in return, only tightened his grip on Starscream, while bringing him closer to his face.

"It inevitable, you know you die if you keep fighting, Starscream. Give up." The Decepticon said. Mech fluid began seeping through his damaged optic, but he seemingly didn't notice.

"I'm a... Decepticon, Tidal...Wave," Starscream weakly said. He shakily looked up at his opponent, still trying not to cry out in pain. "I don't give up!"

                       At that moment, the two cannons hidden on Starscream's backside flipped forward. He grinned slightly, and unleashed a surge of pure energy upon Tidal Wave's face. The giant screamed once again, and violently threw Starscream to the sandy ground. The seeker groaned loudly as his collided with the ground, and rolled onto his front side. The cannons on his shoulders flipped back onto his back, and he looked up to Tidal Wave, who was hunched over, holding his face.

                     The warship trembled, while holding his smoking face, in an attempt to relieve the pain. He turned to Starscream, and dropped to his knees, causing the ground to shake.

"Divert power to optics." Tidal Wave commanded, and his internal computer complied. He took his hands away from his face, and looked at them, as his vision slowly returned, but still remained covered in static. He looked up to Starscream, who was also struggling to get up. Tidal Wave slowly climbed to his feet, but remained hunched over, as his arms hung.

                        Starscream was on one knee, slowly climbing up to his feet as well. He growled quietly, and glared at Tidal Wave. He was already worn out, and could barely move! Tidal Wave would crush him easily at this point. Starscream twitched. He looked down to his hands, and twitched again. This time, he saw that his hands, and the rest of his body was briefly covered in static when he twitched. He groaned as he twitched again, and the static remained this time. The seeker cried out as the static grew, and he fell onto the ground, motionless.

"Stasis lock." Tidal Wave weakly said. He could barely see what happened to Starscream with his limited vision, but nothing else had that type of effect on a Transformer. The giant stood up sluggishly to his feet, and looked to the fallen form of Starscream. "Mission accomplished." He said, while turning around.

                       The giant also twitched. Not good. He opened up his com link to the Decepticon base. He twitched again, and static briefly covered him. A red arrow in Tidal Wave's good optic flashed and pointed above him to his left. He snapped his head up in the direction the arrow pointed, and static covered his optics more. Tidal Wave groaned as he dropped to his knees from the commencing stasis lock. He looked back up, and saw a figure descending from the sky.

                       The figure had rather large shoulder guards, dinosaur-like legs, a tail-like weapon dangling from his right hand, and glowing, crimson optics. Tidal Wave shook violently, and groaned loudly as he dropped to the ground, in stasis lock.

**Unknown, Unknown**

                       Starscream groaned as his optics flickered on. This was the second time he woke up in an unfamiliar place, and it was getting old fast. He slid into a sitting position, and looked around. Beside him was Tidal Wave, still damaged, and wide awake. But it was who was around them that caught Starscream's interest.

                      There were seven in all. One had bird-like wings stretching from his back, and a panther head resting on his left shoulder. One had half a rhino head on each of his shoulders, and held a large, dull blade in his hand. Another had eight legs stretching from his back, and eight, lime green optics on his chest. Another had metallic wings coming from her back, and another had razor-like blades emanating from his forearms. One had a cheetah-like skin on his chest, and the last was rather odd, as he had no apparent beast-like mode showing in his robot mode, besides two red optics in his chest.

                  Starscream looked to Tidal Wave. "Where are we?"  
  
"You think me know?" Tidal Wave replied, with his arms crossed. Wherever they were, they were either hostages, or guests.

A voice came, but from none of the seven around them. "Welcome, Starscream and Tidal Wave."

"I know that voice..." Starscream replied. A soft chuckle came from behind the crowd around them, as a familiar face stepped out.

"Sideways!" the seeker shouted.

"What you want?" Tidal Wave directly asked.

"It's not me who wants anything," the turncoat said. "It's my master."

"Well, tell him if he wishes to speak with us, that he'll have to come here!" Starscream snapped.

"He is here, Starscream." Sideways replied. "You're inside him, after all."

"Inside of who?" Starscream replied.

"Why Unicron, of course." The turncoat replied.

"Who Unicron?" Tidal Wave asked, while unfolding his arms.

Sideways motioned to the seven Transformers around him. "He is the God of chaos, and our master."

"You expect us to believe myth?" Tidal Wave spoke.

"I am no myth." A booming voice above even that of Tidal Wave spoke. 

                        The said Decepticon, and his seeker colleague both looked up to where the voice originated. A hologram of a horned head descended from the ceiling, and it looked to be seemingly made of moving data. The instant it stopped, the eight mechs turned to it, and all saluted at once.

"As you can see, Decepticons, my power is not false, or a legend. It, and I, are as real as you are." Unicron calmly spoke. Starscream trembled, that was the first time he actually _felt_ the person's voice.

"What you want from us?" Asked the verbally challenged Decepticon known as Tidal Wave.

"A bargain." Unicron replied.

"What kind of... 'bargain'?" replied Starscream.

"A simple one. I need your efforts to help me with two tasks that need to be done." The god of chaos stated. 

"Why you no get them to do it?" Tidal Wave replied, while motioning to the eight in front of him.

"They are always busy with other tasks I pass on to them, which is why I need you two."

"What's in it for us?" Asked Starscream.

"That is why this is a bargain... I will provide you two with new bodies and abilities, and in return, I expect you two to fulfill these tasks."

"What the tasks?" asked Tidal Wave, crossing his arms once again.

"I will tell you all you need to know once you agree." Unicron once again replied. The two Decepticons turned to each other, and Tidal Wave kneeled down to Starscream's level.

"What you think?" Asked the giant.

"It sounds kinda fishy if you ask me," The seeker replied. "But he did say it would be simple... I don't know about you, but I'll do it."

"Me not so sure... But I agree to terms." Tidal Wave replied, while standing up again. Starscream turned to the hologram.

"Alright, we will go along with your deal."

The hologram of Unicron grinned. "Excellent."

                        Suddenly The two Decepticons started to glow light blue. They slowly hovered into the air, as the color was seemingly drained from their frames.  Unicron's optics glowed, as they straightened, and straight faces came onto their faces. Their armor seemingly disappeared, showing off all of their interiors. Suddenly, their bodies were over-run with what seemed to be static, but no stasis lock occurred. The snowy substance began to stretch  and change the Decepticon's bodies, reformatting them into their new structures. As quickly as the static came, it went away, and the interiors of the new Decepticons were shown. Then the new armor came onto them, giving them a solid, colorless look. Then, the color returned to the Decepticons, and they observed their new forms.

                       Tidal Wave's body was a brilliant blend of flashy colors, quite the opposite of his dark colors before. His legs were a blend of white, tan, and blue, while his torso had the same coloring. His four turrets were grey, with a gold cap on each, and his shoulders were blue and green. His arms were grey, and the same shade of green as his shoulders. His head and face was grey, gold, and green, with his optics glowing yellow. But oddly, his arms, shoulders, and shins all had lightning designs on them.

                       Starscream's body was another story. The cockpit of his jet mode stretched all the way down to his waist, and was made up of red, grey, and dull blue. The fins on his shins stretched all the way to his feet, and were light blue and red, where as his feet were jet black.  His shoulders were light blue, and dark blue, with fins on his forearms at grey and red. His right shoulder, however, was strangely glowing green, and looked as if it was incomplete.  What used to be his shoulder cannons are now what could be either vents, or missile launchers stretching above his head. His wings reached down to the bottom of his waist, and were dark grey and red, with a green trim running around them.

"I feel incredible!" Tidal Wave exclaimed. "Like I could take on anyone anytime!" Realization hit. "And I can speak normally, too!"

"I thought you might like that." Unicron replied. "I have given you two new abilities, and the knowledge to use them."  
  
"What are our abilities?" asked Starscream, with his voice sounding a bit deeper than normal.

"You, Starscream, have the ability to create Energon weapons. The more Energon you absorb, the more powerful your weapon becomes." Unicron replied, with Starscream grinning.  
  
"And me?" Tidal Wave asked.

"You, Tidal Wave,  have the ability to repair yourself from any damage what-so-ever, and you control the Ramjet Armada."

"Ramjet Armada?" Tidal Wave repeated. "What's that?"

"You will know when the time is right." The dark god replied.

"Right... So what are the tasks you need us to do?" the new Starscream asked.

"I need you two to recover the scattered body parts of Megatron, and bring them here." Unicron said. The two Decepticons received shocked expressions almost immediately.

"But why? You're not going to revive him, are you?" asked Tidal Wave.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Replied the dark god.

"But why?"

"That's not for you to know... Yet." Unicron chuckled. "I will tell you your second task after you complete the first, now go!" The two Decepticons turned around, and began walking out. "Just one more thing," the chaos bringer said. Tidal Wave and Starscream turned around to face him, and the eight surrounding Transformers. "I have the power to give, and to take... Do not fail me." The two Decepticons nodded, and walked out of the room.

                       After walking for what seemed to be hours, Starscream and Tidal Wave found their way out of the maze that is Unicron. They walked into what seemed to be a shuttle bay, and Tidal Wave shifted to his warship mode. Starscream looked over to him with a confused look on his face.

"We will get there faster if I fly us there." Tidal Wave replied. Starscream shrugged, and thrust himself up into the air. Landing on what appeared to be the control tower of the runway on Tidal Wave's arms, the seeker walked inside.

"Alright, lets get the show on the road!" Starscream called out.

                       Tidal Wave activated the thrusters on his rear, and energy erupted from them, pushing him forward. More and more energy came from the thrusters, making the giant move faster and faster, and  before he knew it, they were speeding away from Unicron. Starscream took this time to turn around and take a good look at the being who changed his form. He was surprised to say the least.

"Dear Primus... That's Unicron!?" Starscream gawked at the seemingly mechanical planet before him. 

                        He was beyond huge, big enough to make Cybertron look like a moon. He had a large ring surrounding him, which was held in place at four points around. A large mouth rested in the center, with sharp teeth to boot. Two large arms stretched out, threatening to grab and devour anything that dared to come close enough.

"We can gawk when we return, right now let's get our job done." Tidal Wave spoke, while maintaining a good speed.

"What's the rush, Tidal Wave? Why not try out our new bodies before getting to work?" The Decepticon replied.

Tidal Wave gave a 'hmm' before answering. "Good idea, I say we let the Autobots have a taste of what we can do."

"Sounds good, let's get going!" Starscream almost excitedly said, as Tidal Wave sped up.

**Unkown, Earth**

                       Optimus carefully guided the ship down through the atmosphere. He and Hot Shot had just returned from Planet M2, with no success in finding information on Predacon.

"Well that was a wasted trip." Hot Shot said as the ship bounced slightly.

"Not exactly, Hot Shot. We may not have gotten what we needed to know, but at least we learned some new things." Optimus said.

"Nothing that can help us in this battle." Hot Shot replied.

"Try to think positively. After all, we may not have learned anything about Predacon, but we all know experience is the best teacher."

"From what I know, Optimus," Hot Shot began. "I don't want to experience Predacon. He almost killed Smokescreen. I think we should just avoid him all together." 

"There are some things that cant be avoided." Optimus solemnly said.

Suddenly, the alarm started blazing. Optimus looked over to Hot Shot. "Are we under attack?" He quickly asked.

"No, but we're about to be." Hot Shot said, while pointing to the radar. "We've got two really strong signatures heading our way, and they wave the flag of the Decepticons!"  

                        The ship shook violently as blasts made contact with it. The two Autobots fell to the floor, but quickly climbed to their feet. "On screen!" Optimus ordered, while holding himself up on his consol. Hot Shot pressed several keys on his keyboard, and on the main screen to the side, a visual came on of the newly upgraded...

"Tidal Wave?!" Hot Shot yelled, obviously surprised.

The ship shook seriously again, and Optimus looked up to a screen. In flashing red, it blinked '50%'. "Slag!" Optimus swore. "Two more hits like that and our shields are gone for good!"

                     Again, the ship shook fiercely, and Hot Shot fell onto the floor. He grabbed the arm rests of his seat from the ground, and pulled himself up.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Hot Shot sarcastically said. Optimus ignored his partner, as lights flashed all over the cockpit. The screen that once said '50%' now said '22%'

"We have to abandon ship!" Optimus said, while running towards the hatch. He pressed several buttons, and the door to the outside opened up, with wind bursting through.

"We have to _what_!? Oh hell no Optimus, I'm not jumping out!" Hot Shot said. He quickly walked over to Optimus. Maybe he could talk Optimus out of it, and land the ship instead. Missiles hit the ship, and it shook even more violently. The Autobot commander looked over to the screen, and in bright red letters, it flashed 'Explosion imminent'. Optimus grabbed the back of Hot Shot's armor, and looked at him dead in the optics.  
  


"Yes you are." Optimus firmly said, while jumping out of the airborne ship, taking Hot Shot with him. 

                          Hot Shot's optics snapped open as he found himself and his leader plummeting to the ground. The Autobot did the only thing that came to mind: scream. He yelled at the top of his lungs, and Optimus kept a firm grip on the back of his armor.

"Calm down!" Optimus shouted, with the wind around them drowning his voice out. The Autobot commander opened up his comlink to the Autobot base.

                          Jetfire, along with Sideswipe and Rodimus, were lounging in the control room when Optimus' call came in.

"On screen!" Jetfire and Rodimus both said, Rodimus more out of instinct. Jetfire glared at the future Autobot, and in turn, Rodimus waved his hands.

"Accident." He said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, whatever." Jetfire said. Sideswipe had just then brought Optimus' call onto the main monitor. What they saw was Optimus falling from growing distant ship, with Hot Shot in his hand. All around them, were lasers and blasts pouring down on them like rain.

"Autobot base! This is Optimus! Come in!" He urgently said. Jetfire ran up to the consol.

"Jetfire here, what's going on?!" the sub-commander replied.

"Hot Shot and I are under attack by Tidal Wave. From the looks of it, he got an upgrade from someone." He replied. "But there's no time for that, get out here, Jetfire, and help us out before we hit the ground!"

"You got it!" Jetfire exclaimed, while running out of the control room. Rodimus tapped his chin.

"Why is this so familiar?..."

                        Starscream ran through the automatic door, and found himself on Tidal Wave's runway. Converting into jet mode, the seeker noticed a difference in his alternate mode, too. He was much more sleek, and his wings were wider. He had two fins above his main wings, and two supporting wings under the main ones. Starscream revved his engines, and sped off of the runway. Diving down, the Decepticon flew at the falling Autobots. Two missile heads popped out of the launchers under his wings, and they suddenly came to life, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

                         Screeching noises above alerted Optimus. He turned around, and saw two missiles heading right for him and Hot Shot. Without hesitation, Optimus let go of Hot Shot, and thrust his fists outwards. He fired his wrist gauntlets relentlessly at them, hoping to hit them before they hit him. His wish came true, as the missiles got hit by his blasts, but the force of the explosion pushed him and Hot Shot further to the ground. The Autobot commander looked up at Starscream, then at Tidal Wave. The sound of jets occurred below them.

THUD!

"...We're dead, right?" Hot Shot asked with his optics shut tightly.

"We will be if I don't get you two out of here!" Jetfire replied. Hot Shot turned on his optics, and found that he and Optimus had landed on Jetfire, who was in vehicle mode.

"You wont get away so easily!" Starscream shouted, while unleashing countless blasts upon the three Autobots.

"Alright guys, cover me while I land us!" Jetfire shouted, while turning around, and flying towards the ground.

"You got it!" Hot Shot exclaimed, while pulling out his gun. Gripping it with both hands, he pulled the trigger many times, firing a blast at the Decepticons each time. Optimus did the same with his ion blaster.

"Pathetic fools!" Tidal Wave exclaimed. The runway on Tidal Wave suddenly split in half, as his hands underneath balled into fists. The two jets on the back separated from the ship, and flipped over, with his feet folding out, and the wings folding in. His torso turned around, and his shoulders connected to his body. The Decepticon's head rose from the chest, and his golden optics glowed brightly. "There's no escape!"

                     Jetfire swerved around the blasts around him, dodging each one skillfully. The ground grew closer and closer as the attacks grew more furious as they neared it. Optimus and Hot Shot continued firing on the two Decepticons, but with little effect.

"Almost there!" Jetfire exclaimed. "Just a little more!"

                     The Autobot speeded faster, and the ground came even faster. Tidal Wave saw this, and gave a 'hmmm'.

"Let's find out what this Ramjet Armada is..." He said, while raising his right arm. 

                     A panel opened up, and for a brief moment, nothing happened. But suddenly, hundred upon hundreds of Mini-Con sized jets flew out of his arm, all flying at the three descending Autobots. Optimus looked up at them, and gawked behind his faceplate.

"By Primus..." Was all he managed to say. The Ramjet's continued to fly out of Tidal Wave's arm, and didn't seem to stop! "Jetfire!" Optimus shouted. "Get us back to the base _now_!" 

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Jetfire replied.

                     Optimus looked up at Tidal Wave, who closed his arm panel, and cut off the swarm of Ramjets. He trembled. There were countless little Ramjet drones all flying at them! If that wasn't enough, Tidal Wave began descending towards the ground, firing off hundreds, if not thousands of blasts at them. The four turrets on his chest all span quickly, each firing hundreds of blasts.

"You'll have to jump from here!" Jetfire exclaimed. "I cant take this fire for much longer!"

"Got it!" Optimus shouted, with the blasts drowning him out. He grabbed the back of Hot Shot's armor, and jumped off of the back of Jetfire.

"NOT AGAAAAIIIINNN!!" Hot Shot cried out.

                       But before Optimus could reply to Hot Shot, he and the ground made contact. His legs shuddered heavily, almost causing him to fall over. The Autobot groaned, and ran for cover behind a nearby boulder, dragging Hot Shot all the way. He dropped the Autobot on the ground, and pressed his back against the boulder, panting heavily.

"Are you ok, Optimus?" Hot Shot asked.

"I'll be ok once we get those Decepticons out of here!" The Autobot commander replied, while gripping his ion blaster.

                          Starscream flew high overhead. His supporting fins flipped forward past the cockpit, flipped upwards, then around, revealing his  feet. The fins above the main wings flipped down under, and unfolded into his arms, while the main body spun around, and flipped down, forming his back. Starscream's optics glowed an ominous green, as he looked down at the Autobots, and grinned. He slowly descended to the ground without making a sound, and silently landed behind Hot Shot and Optimus, who were firing on the horde of Ramjet drones with their backs to him. The Decepticon stalked up behind Hot Shot, and rose his hand into a striking pose.

                         Optimus and Hot Shot fired relentlessly on the Ramjet Armada, with little success. No matter how many they destroyed, another group would appear and continue the assault. Optimus continued to fire on one group of Ramjets, but quickly turned to his left, and fired on an advancing squad of drones. The world around him was seemingly shaking from his defensive stand, but the assault never stopped. Hot Shot also continued to fire shots at another wave, but with very little effect. The two Autobots were seemingly doomed. Until...

"Autobot base! This is Jetfire! Come in!" The sub-commander cried out. He was away from the battle, in robot mode, with his back against a rocky wall.

                        Blurr ran up to the consol in the command center. Pressing down a button on it, he spoke.

"Blurr here, what's the problem?" He somewhat urgently asked.

"We're under _heavy_ fire!" Jetfire exclaimed, with explosions occurring in the background. "Get the others, come out here, and help us before we're scrapped!"

"Where are you now?" Blurr asked, trying to remain calm.

"We're right outside the base you dimwit! Get out here now!"

"Got it, we're on our way!" Blurr said. He typed into the consol, before pressing the same button again. "Attention Autobots! Jetfire, Optimus, and Hot Shot are under attack, and they require assistance! Head outside immediately!" Blurr cut off the transmission there, and headed for the exit.

                        Jetfire closed his comlink, and pulled out his blaster. He popped out from behind the rocky wall, and began running towards Optimus and Hot Shot, ready to assist them. But before he got close enough to help, something caught his optic. Starscream about to strike Hot Shot from behind!

"HOT SHOT! LOOK OUT!!" Jetfire yelled out.

"Huh?" Hot Shot replied. He turned to face Jetfire, and before he knew it he was hoisted into the air by his neck.

                      The Autobot looked down to his assailant, and found Starscream, holding him up with his left hand, and grinning. Taking his right hand, he opened it, and pressed it flat against Hot Shot's chest.

"Now... Give me all your energon." Starscream calmly and quietly said. Hot Shot's optics snapped open, as he felt the energon drain from his system, and flow into Starscream's hand. He gave out a weak cry, hoping his leader could hear him. His wish came true.

"Hot Shot!" Optimus called out. He turned from the Ramjet Armada, and faced Starscream. Dropping his ion blaster, the Autobot fired his wrist gauntlets at the Decepticon.

                        Starscream flinched each time a blast made contact, then suddenly grinned. The Autobot was worth more than an energon deposit! He turned to face Optimus, and pulled Hot Shot in front of him, using him as a shield. The Autobot commander did as expected, and stopped firing. However, some of his already-shot blasts had hit Hot Shot's back, making him cry out in pain. Starscream grinned, as he continued to absorb energon from the yellow Autobot. His right shoulder pulsated, and the Decepticon gave a pleasurable 'aah'. 

"You have served your purpose, Autobot." Starscream stated, while tossing Hot Shot over to Optimus. The Autobot commander looked down to the troop, and cringed. Hot Shot's colors were dull, and his blue optics were dim. He looked back up to Starscream, glaring.

"You'll pay for that!" Optimus exclaimed. Starscream only grinned.

"We'll see, Optimus Prime!" Starscream exclaimed, while thrusting out his right hand.

                        Green energon seemed to be flowing from his body to his open hand. As more and more flowed through him, a weapon began taking shape in Starscream's hand. Suddenly, a flash occurred, and the Decepticon was holding a mechanical looking sword. He grinned at Optimus.

"Ready to die?" He calmly asked. Optimus growled, and picked up his ion blaster.

                        But before he could fire on Starscream, the seeker leaped up into the air. Dropping down from the air, Starscream brought his sword down vertically towards Optimus. The Autobot used the only thing he could think of for defense: his gun. He brought it up horizontally, and effectively stopped Starscream's sword from piercing his head. He groaned as the sword made contact, pressing him closer to the ground. Starscream grinned slightly, as he gripped the sword with his other hand, and pressed down harder.

                       Optimus's ion blaster groaned as Starscream's saber started to bend it. The Decepticon pressed down harder on the Autobot, while taunting him.

"Just give up, it'll be less painful that way." Starscream spoke.

"You expect me to give up?" Optimus asked, while gripping his gun tighter. It began splitting up slightly, and Starscream looked triumphant. 

                         But before Starscream could assault Optimus any further, a blast from the side came, and made contact with Starscream's hand. The Decepticon cried out, and looked over to where the blast came from. He glared hard at Jetfire, who's blaster was still smoking. Suddenly, realization hit. Starscream turned back around, looking for his sword, and found it heading straight for Tidal Wave.

Tidal Wave opened up his arm panel. "Ramjet Armada, return!" He called out. Then, like the loyal drones they are, returned to their master without hesitation. As quickly as they all came out, the Ramjets went back inside the giant's arm. After the final one returned, Tidal Wave's arm panel closed behind it.

"Impressive." The giant Decepticon said. "I like it very much." Something shone in the light, and Tidal Wave looked over, to see a green blade heading right at him. He gasped slightly, and quickly turned to the side to avoid it, but wasn't fast enough.

                          A burning sensation erupted through Tidal Wave's right shoulder, as he suddenly lost all feeling in his arm. He looked over, and saw his arm slowly side off of his body, and plummet towards the ground. It crashed onto the Earth, causing the ground to shake below it. Mech fluid sprayed from both the severed arm, and Tidal Wave's shoulder, but he did little to acknowledge the wound. 

"Haha! Score one for the Autobots!" Jetfire exclaimed, while running over to Starscream and Optimus. 

                 Starscream was gawking at Tidal Wave. He just lost an arm, but acts like nothing happened! A clicking sound occurred, and Jetfire spoke up once again.

"Reach for the sky, Decepticon!" Jetfire commanded, while aiming at the back of Starscream's head. The seeker did as he was told, and slowly raised his hands into the air. Optimus took this time to aim his gauntlets at the Decepticon, and walk up to him.  
  
"You're coming with us!" He said. Tidal Wave's groaning caused all three to look at him.

                       The giant looked over at his wounded shoulder, then at his arm on the ground. He then opened up his hand, and bent over, picking up his severed limb by the biceps. He then reared his hand back slightly, and slammed his arm back onto his body, and a shower of sparks sprayed to the ground below him. Tidal Wave then moved his reattached arm around a bit, and open and closed his hand.

"Good as new." Tidal Wave said, while looking to the three before him.

                        Starscream looked at Optimus and Jetfire, then grinned. He jumped up into the air, and, in one motion, kicked the two Autobots in their heads, knocking them back on their skidplates. He then flew up into the air, and jetted over to Tidal Wave. Turning around to face the Autobots, Starscream grinned.

"It was fun playing with you, but Tidal Wave and I really must be going. Business is business, after all." Starscream reverted into jet mode, Tidal Wave converted into warship mode, and the two speeded off into the horizon.

                       It was then that the Autobots from inside the base arrived. Red Alert was the first to transform, and rushed over to Hot Shot's fallen form.

"Will he be alright?" Jetfire asked to the medic. Red Alert looked Hot Shot over for a moment, before looking up to the sub-commander, and nodding.

"He'll be ok, as soon as he gets some energon flowing through him." Jetfire breathed a sigh of relief, as Scavenger walked up to Optimus.

"You ok?" He asked his commander. Optimus continued to stare at where Tidal Wave and Starscream flew off to.

"No... I'm concerned. How could those two get enough power, and cause that much havoc? Something, or someone, gave them new abilities."

"Do you think it's the power Sideways spoke of?"

"I'm not sure..." Optimus sighed, and looked up into the sky. "When did this war get so complicated?"

**Unknown, Unknown**

                          The eight Transformers stood around in their own positions, watching the battle that just took place via a large hologram in the center of the room.

"That was quite a battle." Razorclaw commented. "I didn't think Prime had what it took to stand up against that."

"Yes," Unicron replied. "He could pose a real threat to us, soon."

"What should we do about it?" Asked Cheetor.

"Let me at 'im! I'll tear him to pieces!" Rhinox exclaimed, while raising his blade into the air.

"Your aggression will get you killed one day, Rhinox." Predacon replied.

Before an argument could arise, Unicron spoke up. "Enough." He directly said, and the two went silent.

"Optimus Prime is indeed powerful, but I shall soon use that power against him." The Dark God replied, while grinning. He turned to Tarantulas.

"Tarantulas, begin Project: Psycho Mantis."

**Author's Note:** Woo! Much fun writing that chapter!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** You really get a kick outta this, dontcha? 

**Crab:** Yep

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** Well, I get a kick outta.... THIS! *kicks at Crab's leg*

**Crab: ***lifts his foot up* Ya missed! And I brought some friends to help me out this time! *pulls out Armada and Energon Unicron figures and sets them on the floor*  
  
*the two Unicron's run at 20th Anniversary Optimus Prime*

**Crab: **And now, for something that my friend Ashana inspired me to do... OUTTAKES! I shall have three for each chapter... If I remember to ^_^;; Here's outtake #1!

(The scene is in the beginning of the chapter, when Starscream and Tidal Wave are fighting)

**Starscream:** *stares Tidal Wave down*  
  
**Tidal Wave:** Make your move.

**Ashana:** NOOOOO!!!!! STARSCREAM!!! *runs out and stands in front of Starscream*

**Starscream:** Uh... Ashana? We're trying to write a story here  
  
**Tidal Wave:** _;;

**Crab:** GAH! *throws down his director's hat* Ashana! That take was perfect! *anime tears*

**Ashana:** ^_^; Sorry

*tape cuts off*

**Crab:** Here's outtake #2!

(The scene is when Jetfire calls the Autobot base for backup)

**Jetfire: **Autobot base! This is Jetfire! Come in!  
  
**Blurr:** *at the base* Blurr here, what's the problem?  
  
**Jetfire:** We're under _heavy_ fire!

**Blurr: ***Jetfire's message didn't come through clearly* Yes, I know you're made of heavy iron, but what's the problem?

**Jetfire:** I said we're under very heavy fire!

**Blurr:** Your ex married a very heavy liar?... Why would she do that?

**Crab:** GAH! CUT!

*tape cuts off*

**Crab: **And here is the final outtake!

(The scene is the final scene with Unicron)

**Unicron: **Optimus Prime is indeed powerful, but I shall soon use that power against him. *turns to Tarantulas* Tarantulas, begin Project: Barbie Girl.

**All:** O.o;;;

**Unicron:** ....What?... Did I get it wrong?

**Crab:** _;;; Yes... Yes you did.

*tape cuts off*

**Crab:** Thus ends the outtakes. Hope ya liked 'em! ^_^ *hears screaming behind him* Huh? *turns around, and finds the two Unicrons running away* O.o?! What'd you do, Prime?!  
  
**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: ***puts his removable Matrix away* You tell me *being sarcastic*


	6. Warhawk's Journal

**Author's Note:** Wow, starting a chapter in the middle of the night O.o So unlike me... Ah well, this isn't a real chapter, just a filler, so to speak. It'll help progress one of my characters for something huge that'll happen later on, so I guess it's a good idea I'm writing this. It's in first person POV, just so ya know. Hope ya like it!

**_Chapter 6: Longing for a Meaning_**

****

****

I'm not where I belong. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I should have died when it came for me. But I didn't. I lived, thanks to the Autobots...

Hhhn... The Autobots... They 'saved' me. Yeah right, they just prolonged my existence. When Cyclonus killed me, I was meant to die then, I know I was meant to. But then here come the Autobots, ready to help the innocent.

I was dragged into this war by my so-called friend, Rad. He brought me to the base, he introduced me to the Autobots. I didn't know it then, but when he did that, he sealed my fate, and earned my hatred.

When I was a common human teenager, I found the Autobots fascinating machines. I always wondered how mechanical beings, from another planet no less, could have things such things as emotion. I always wondered what it would be like to actually have the life of a Transformer, and I guess Cyclonus granted my wish.

At first, I thought it was awesome. But then, little by little, I began to miss my old life. My family, my friends, all of them are but a memory to me now. I miss them all so much, but sadly, I cant return to them. I cant ever see them again.

I'm in a world where I don't belong anywhere. I don't belong with the Decepticons, and yet, I wave their flag. I don't belong with the Autobots, and yet, I owe them everything, and at the same time, nothing.

People die for a reason. It's not because we get too old and stop functioning, no. We die because our usefulness to the cosmos has ceased, and we are disposed of. When I was killed, my usefulness had ended, and yet, I still live on. But why? So I can live the life of a soldier, under the dictator to end all dictators? I highly doubt I'm meant to do this.

I hope you don't think I'm suicidal, because I'm not. I merely want to be where I belong, and I know its not within this war. I want to go out and find my place, find where I belong, but I cannot, or I'll be hunted like a dog. But still, maybe that's the way to go. At least I'd be out of this hellhole. 

Still, it's not like I haven't been an outcast since I joined the Decepticons. I think most of them like me. I hope, anyways. The more friends, and less enemies, the better. Wheeljack and I have a kind of special bond, it's almost like we're brothers. Possibly because we were both on the Autobot's side at one point. I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter to me.

Getting back on subject, I truly believe I was meant to die back then. It seems like ages, but it couldn't have been more than a month. But if I'm still alive now... I might still have a purpose... But what would it be? Could I really do something that would benefit others in some way? I doubt it.

You know, after letting all this out, I feel a lot better. Perhaps there _is_ a reason why I exist, I just need to find it. Hopefully I wont get slagged until then.

_-Warhawk_

**Ending Author's Note:** *looks*... Ok, 20th Anniversary Optimus Prime is asleep... Goood. Now, I'm sure some of ya might disagree with some things I said, but keep in mind that it's to go with a later chapter, so please don't hate me ^^; And don't forget to review please! I love reviews as much as you do!


	7. Project Psycho Mantis Part 1

**Author's Note:** Well well well, I finally got up off my butt (wow, a whole week!) and started working on the next chapter. For the record, this is gonna have more humor than usual, and you'll see why. Enjoy!

_That day started like any other day to us Autobots. But we came to realize that we were about to face one of the greatest foes we've ever encountered in Transformer history... Nemesis Prime. That's one day I'll never forget, and if Optimus were still around, I bet he'd agree._

_                                                                                        Rodimus Prime_

**_Chapter 7: Project Psycho Mantis – Part 1_**

****

****

****

****  Tarantulas looked down at the consol before him with a grimace. He always preferred his own methods when it came to warping, but Unicron insisted that his way was faster. The arachnid sighed, and stepped into the transporter, and typed in several keys. Suddenly, a rush overcame him, and he suddenly found himself stretching into view in front of the Autobot base. Tarantulas looked around for a brief moment, and suddenly rushed over to the side, out of view.

                        His mission was simple – infiltrate the Autobot base, gather as much physical and mental data on Optimus Prime as possible, and get out. After recapping his job in his mind, Tarantulas peeked around the corner. Good, no one there. He popped out from his cover, and darted for the entrance. The only sounds being made was his hurried footsteps on the dry ground. He silently entered the cave, and quickly came upon the large door to the enemy base. The silver and black arachnid looked around, and audibly cursed.

"Slag! No way to get in the main door." He began looking around. "There must be some o_ther_ way to get inside..." 

                          Tarantulas looked everywhere. Above him, below him, beside him, but there wasn't another entrance. He was just about to turn around and look elsewhere, when something caught his optic. He looked up at the upper right corner of the main door, and found a small ventilation shaft. He grinned. "Ah hah." Walking over to it, the arachnid looked up. Too high to reach by jumping, so climbing is the only option. 

                            He took his left hand, and with all three fingers, he dug his claws deep into the rocky wall. He raised his right hand, and dug it into the wall, higher than his left. Repeating the process, Tarantulas soon found himself crawling into the vent. Slowly and silently, the arachnid shifted his body, slowly crawling through the narrow path. He crawled for what seemed like hours, with absolutely no way of knowing where he was. But suddenly, he encountered something he never did before.

                        A rat. The small creature squeaked at Tarantulas, and began sniffing his arm. Before he knew it, the rat was gnawing on his metallic arm. Tarantulas growled slightly at the rat, and it looked up at him in confusion. The arachnid hissed loudly, and in return, the rat squeaked somewhat loudly, and ran off. Tarantulas shook his head.

"Stupid mammals." He muttered as he continued to creep through the vent.

                        Red Alert pulled out a tool from his assorted pile of utensils. Hunching over his work table, his tool began sparking at what he was working on.

"How's that OP project coming, Red?" Smokescreen asked from his position at the doorway. Red Alert jumped slightly at the sudden sound, but turned around, grinning proudly.

"It's almost done. I just need to make a few minor adjustments to OP-3, and they'll be ready for a test."

"That's great!" Smokescreen said, smiling. "I cant wait to see these things in action."

"Me neither, they're sure to help us out a lot."

                         Tarantulas silently sighed. He was listening into the conversation between Red Alert and Smokescreen. They continued to drone on and on about these 'OP drones', and it almost made the arachnid slam his head down in frustration. Footsteps occurred, and Tarantulas looked down through the opening. Great! The two Autobots left! The arachnid slid his fingers between the openings, and pulled off the panel of the vent. Setting it aside, Tarantulas inaudibly slid out of the maze of vents, and landed on his feet in Red Alert's lab.

                        He looked around, might as well find out what they're capable of. Walking over to the work table, Tarantulas eyed the OP-3 drone. It was mostly yellow, with four treads for wheels. It had a rather large drill on the front of it, as well. He cringed. Being hit with that thing could ruin a bot's day. Moving on, Tarantulas looked at other knickknacks Red Alert had assorted throughout the room.

Picking up a small device, Tarantulas examined it, before grinning. "A size alternator. Primus only knows why Red Alert made one, but this could be handy!" 

                         Attaching it to his right thigh, the arachnid pressed several buttons, and suddenly started shrinking. The world around him started growing to an absurdly large size, and as quickly as it began, it stopped. Tarantulas reverted to beast mode, a robotic, silver and black tarantula, and chuckled.

"Now I can walk through the base unnoticed! This will make my mission _so_ much eas-"

                        His sentence was cut off as a large, blue foot stepped on him. Red Alert looked around. He could've sworn he heard a crunching sound. The Autobot looked around, and spotted a twitching leg sticking out from under his foot. Lifting up the said limb, Red Alert found the flattened form of Tarantulas attached to his foot, occasionally twitching.

"Bugs around here are just getting more and more nasty." The medic commented as he peeled Tarantulas off of his foot, and tossed him out into the hallway.

                        Tarantulas slammed against the wall, and audibly grunted as he made contact with it. His entire world was spinning, and as he slid down the wall, the arachnid muttered one word:

"Ow."

                        Quickly pulling himself together, Tarantulas, still shrunken and in beast mode, scurried over to the nearest open door, which was the storage room. Running behind some stacked, empty boxes, he disengaged the size alternator, and re-grew to his normal size in seconds. Almost ripping the device off of his leg, Tarantulas glared at it.

"This wretched thing almost got me killed! To hell with it!" The arachnid swore out loud, and slammed the device on the ground. Unfortunately, Red Alert heard it from his laboratory. 

"What was that?" The medic asked to no one. Setting down his tools, he walked out of his lab, and headed for the storage room.

                         Tarantulas panicked. He couldn't run out of the room without being spotted, and there weren't exactly a lot of dark places for him to crawl into. The footsteps grew louder, and the arachnid looked over, only to find Red Alert walk into the room.

                         The Autobot walked into the room, and took a good look around. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Hm..." Was all Red Alert said. He began to walk out of the room, but something caught his eye. The medic bent down, and picked up his stolen device.

"What's my size alternator doing out here?" He asked to himself. Shrugging it off, Red Alert headed back to his lab, and closed the door behind himself. When he was sure it was safe, Tarantulas breathed a sigh of relief, and removed the box he was hiding in. Walking up to the exit, and peeking around, Tarantulas silently sprinted in what he hoped was the right direction.

                         Rodimus sat on the edge of his recharging bed. He was given one of the few guest quarters since his arrival was unexpected, to say the least.

"Ok, Rodimus," He said to himself. "let's recap. First, I was fighting Scorponok, I thought I wouldn't make it, so I tried using the Matrix. Next thing I know, I'm sent into the past, and surrounded by all my dead comrades." He scratched his chin. "Hmm... This could be my chance to help out the remaining Autobots! Yeah!" Rodimus came to a conclusion at that point. 

"Alright, I know what bad things are going to happen, and now I can prevent them!" He grinned proudly, but then frowned. "Lets see... Starscream and Tidal Wave just attacked, so that means..." Realization hit. "Nemesis Prime... He's almost here." Rodimus stood up. "I have to tell Optimus not to leave the base!" He ran out of his quarters, heading for where he hoped Optimus was.

                        Tarantulas thought. He was up on the ceiling in the main hall, much like the spider he is. He listened in to Rodimus talking to himself, and was quite pleased, and surprised, with what he learned.

"Nemesis Prime..." Tarantulas thought out loud, while tapping his chin. "I like the sound of that."

                        He released himself from the ceiling, and landed on his angular feet. Looking around, Tarantulas pulled out his weapon. It looked like a standard blaster, but it seemingly had a round saw where the barrel should be. With his free hand, he took out a small container full of a green liquid, and inserted it into his gun. He cackled.

"I love making bio-weapons!" He exclaimed, while grinning. 

                         Silently stalking through the halls, Tarantulas looked for where Optimus would be. He sneaked pasted a hall, but turned back, and looked at what it said.

"Hmm... 'Crew's Quarters', huh?" He softly chuckled. "This is as good a place as any." The arachnid said, while creeping into the hallway.

                         He walked past several doors, each one for its respective Autobot. The hallway was rather short, as there weren't that many Autobots in the base. But eventually, Tarantulas reached the end of the hallway, and found, on the last door, Optimus Prime's quarters. The arachnid walked up to the door, expecting it to slide open, but it didn't. Tarantulas almost swore, but then remembered the weapon in his hand. He grinned, and silently brought his weapon up to the door's surface.

                          Softly squeezing the trigger, a thick, acid-like liquid oozed out from the circular blade. Tarantulas moved the gun all across Prime's door, spreading the substance. Soon, after the gun was lifted, smoke began to emanate, and the liquid ate through the door. The arachnid waited for what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds. He also made sure to keep an eye out for any Autobots. Finally, a passage big enough came through the door, and Tarantulas stepped into Prime's quarters. He grinned, as he saw the slumbering form of the Autobot leader before him.

"Excellent." Tarantulas whispered. He tiptoed over to the still Autobot, and adjusted his weapon.

                        He then brought the weapon over his enemy, and pointed it down at him. A green beam came down to right above Optimus' head, and it stretched to the width of his shoulders. The light then moved down the Autobot's body slowly, capturing every little detail on him.

"Almost done..." Tarantulas muttered. He peeked around his shoulder, and found no Autobot's walking by. Good. 

                        He turned back to Optimus, and watched as his scan neared completion. However, the instant the light passed the Autobot's optics, his optics snapped open. Tarantulas gasped as Optimus turned to face him, and the arachnid quickly turned off the scanner, darting out of Optimus' door. The Autobot commander shot up off of his recharging bed, and ran out of his room, chasing after his enemy. However, when he got out of his room, Tarantulas was already in the distance, quickly increasing the gap between the two. Optimus looked to the wall by his door, and found the alarm, hidden behind a protective sheet of glass. The Autobot slammed his fist through the glass, and onto the button. In an instant, red alarms were going off, and sirens were blazing. When Optimus looked back up, Tarantulas was nowhere to be seen.

                         The arachnid darted through the halls as quickly as he could. Left, right, right left, straight, left, left, this base was like a maze! He ran around a corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. There before him, was Blurr and Hot Shot, weapons aimed at him. Tarantulas remained still for a moment.

"Slag..." Was all he could say. He slowly raised his hands into the air, as the two Autobots advanced on him. "Alright Autobots," Tarantulas began, while still raising his hands. "I surrend-" He never finished his sentence, as he quickly turned around, and ran down another hallway.

                           He ran as fast as he could, while loading his weapon with a new chemical mix. Arming it, Tarantulas looked up ahead, and ran down the hallway to the left. There, he found the hulking form of Scavenger, with his arms spread out.

"No where to go, spider!" The Autobot said, while taking a step forward.

"That's what you think!" Tarantulas replied, while running towards him faster. 

                             The arachnid suddenly leaped towards his left, and onto the wall. Attaching himself to it, Tarantulas then hopped over to the wall parallel to the one he was on. He then leaped upwards, and stuck himself to the ceiling. Scavenger looked up to where Tarantulas had landed, only to find the spider front flipping behind him. Growling, Scavenger turned around, only to find a dart stick itself into his chest. He yelled out, as the effects from Tarantulas' poison almost immediately took effect, and fell over, twitching.

                        Leaving the injured Autobot where he was, Tarantulas continued to speed through the halls. He soon came up to a fork in the halls, and looked from left to right several times. He gulped, and headed for the left, hoping it was the right way out. Audibly swearing, Tarantulas found himself face-to-face with a whole armada of Mini-Cons, weapons aimed at him. Many clicking sounds occurred, and countless blasts all flew towards the arachnid. After several moments, and all the smoke was cleared, Tarantulas, covered in burn marks and missing several of his severed spider legs, continued his escape.

                        Minutes passed, and the alarms continued to blaze. Tarantulas continued to dart through the base, with fading hope that he'll escape. But his hope was renewed as he ran into the warp gate. He grinned, and breathed a sigh of relief, while rushing up to the consol.  Typing furiously at it, and looking over, he grinned as he saw Unicron's main chamber come up into view.

"I cant let you pass." A voice said. Tarantulas snapped around, as he saw a pair of blue optics staring at him from the shadows.

"Who's going to stop me?" The arachnid replied. The unknown figure stepped out, revealing the Autobot from the future.

"Me." Replied Rodimus. "I cant let you create that monster." Tarantulas only chuckled, and turned to face him.

"So you really _are_ from the future. Well that doesn't matter to me, I'm going to create Nemesis Prime and you cant stop me!"

"I can, and I will!" Rodimus exclaimed, while running towards Tarantulas.

                      Tarantulas frowned, and also rushed towards the future Prime. Rodimus pulled back his fist, and thrust it towards the arachnid, only to have it caught in his hand. Tarantulas countered, with the same move, but Rodimus caught his fist as well. The two growled at each other, but Rodimus grinned slightly as he started to overpower Tarantulas.

"You're weak, arachnid!" The Autobot stated. Tarantulas hissed.

"Maybe, but I make up for it with _plenty_ of brain!" He snapped, while rearing back his head. 

                         He then slammed it into Rodimus' forehead, causing the Autobot to release his grip on Tarantulas, and stumble dizzily backwards. The arachnid grinned, and thrust his foot up between the Autobot's legs, earning a high-pitched cry in return. He then curled his hand into a fist, and slammed it into Rodimus' mouth. He then jumped into the air, twisted around, and kicked the side of the Autobot's head, throwing him off to the side.

"Stupid Autobot." Was all Tarantulas said, while walking back to the still-active warp gate. He put his weapon into subspace, and pulled out a C4 bomb. Sticking it to the side of the consol, the arachnid pressed a button, and quickly walked back to the warp gate.

"That should keep them grounded for quite some time." He said, while walking through the warp gate, and stretching out of view.

                        Rodimus weakly looked up. That spider fights dirty! Very shakily and slowly climbing to his feet, the future Autobot moved his jaw around, and spat out a loose tooth. He sighed, and limped over to the exit, not knowing about the bomb that was placed there. The instant the door closed behind him, a muffled explosion occurred. He looked up, and went back into the warp room. The door slid open, and what he saw was suprising. Smoke lied throughout the whole room, bits and pieces of the wall were littering the floor, and loose wires jumped around, occasionally sparking.

"Well... that's just Prime." Replied Rodimus.

**Unknown, Unknown**

                        Tarantulas wasted no time, and kneeled before the hologram of Unicron the instant he landed.

"Welcome back, Tarantulas." Unicron replied. "Your mission was a success?" 

"Partially... Optimus Prime awakened before I could replicate his mind." Tarantulas hesitantly spoke. He braced himself, expecting punishment.

"At ease." Unicron said. "I had no intention of replicating and altering Prime's mind. I have... my own plans for that. Just bring me an exact duplicate of his body, and I will do the rest."

Tarantulas nodded. "Yes, Master Unicron." He bowed his head, and stood up, walking out of the chamber.

                        Heading back to his lab, Tarantulas walked over to his computer. Pulling out his weapon from subspace, he flipped open a panel on its side, revealing several ports. He then pulled some wires out from an attachment to the computer, and inserted them into the ports on his weapon. A bar on the main screen, labeled 'Downloading' quickly filled up, and digital blue prints of Optimus came up on the screen. Tarantulas then started typing into the keys. The screen duplicated the blueprint's main body, and zoomed in on it as information flooded the side of the screen. Tarantulas grinned as the computer began the construction.

                        Hours passed, and Tarantulas watched as the left leg was attached to the main body, then the right. Then the arms, and finally, his head was attached to the body. The arachnid grinned. It may have taken a long time, but the body of Nemesis Prime was complete!

                        The majority of the body was jet black. His legs were the same shade, and outlined with teal. His thighs were a golden tan, and his chest was silver, with the grill also golden tan. His shoulders had the same jet black, with red markings on it, while his forearms had a teal stripe, and golden tan gauntlets. His head was also jet black, with the crest at the top teal, and crimson red optics decorating his face.

                        Tarantulas grabbed a small remote control, and flipped it on. Nemesis' optics activated the same instant, and the arachnid grinned. It beats lifting and carrying the body any day! He moved his pointy thumb forwards on the sensor, and the Optimus clone stepped forward. He then proceeded to guide it out of his lab, through the halls, and all the way to Unicron's main chamber.

"I return, Master, with the clone of Optimus Prime, as you requested." Tarantulas said, while kneeling down.

"Excellent job, Tarantulas." Unicron replied. The hologram turned slightly to face Nemesis Prime's lifeless form.

                      The God of Chaos stared at the body, as his optics began to glow an ominous red. The body remained still, but began to gain a light aurora, the same shade of Unicron's optics. The glow around Nemesis began throbbing, as the clone's optics started to shine. Suddenly, his hand twitched, as if coming to life, and a bright light began to emit from behind the grill on his chest. It moved slightly, and lowered itself on the hinge attached to the bottom. There, glowing brightly, and shining light everywhere around it, was a blood red, pulsating spark.

                       Nemesis' chest closed, and his head snapped back. His optics glowed even brighter, and his body began to slowly hover above the ground, with his feet dangling below. Suddenly, he was twitching uncontrollably all over, and a strange sound occurred, as if a whole crowd was speaking hushed whispers. Nemesis' twitching turned into heavy shuddering, as the whisper-like sounds grew louder. All of a sudden, the twitching, and the odd sound stopped. All that remained was Nemesis Prime's electronic-like scream, and a flash.

                      When it ended, Nemesis was back on his feet, looking down at the ground. Tarantulas silently walked over to him, still holding onto his remote control.

"Did it work?" He asked The Dark God. Unicron remained silent, and watched his newest addition.

                        The arachnid gasped, and looked down at his hand. He felt movement there, but all that was in his hand was Nemesis Prime's remote control. He lifted up his hand, opened it, and gasped as he saw his remote being crushed in his hand. It was as if an invisible hand was destroying it in its grasp. Tarantulas quickly lowered his hand back to his side, expecting the compacted device to fall to the ground. Surprisingly, the remote stayed hovering in the air, still being crushed smaller and smaller. It then dropped to the ground, and it loudly hit the floor, with the sound echoing throughout the room.

"You have no more use for that." Nemesis Prime said, with his back still turned to Tarantulas. Unicron chuckled darkly, and the Optimus clone turned around, red optics blazing.

"Optimus Prime is next."

**Author's Note:** Woo! I got another chapter done!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **I must admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

**Crab:** *mutters*... Well, here's today's three outtakes! Enjoy!

(The scene is when Tarantulas is crawling through the vents, and encounters the rat)

**Tarantulas: ***looks down at the rat***  
  
Rat: ***gnaws on his arm***  
  
Tarantulas: ***growls at it***  
  
Rat: ***looks up at him, confused***  
  
Tarantulas: ***hisses at it***  
  
Rat: ***roars like a lion, grows huge teeth, and swallows Tarantulas whole***  
  
Crab: **O____o;;; Cut! **  
  
**

*the rat is in the shape of Tarantulas*

**  
Tarantulas: ***muffled* HELP ME!!!

*tape cuts off*

(The next scene is when Tarantulas confronts Scavenger)  
  
**Tarantulas: ***leaps onto the wall, then the other wall, to the ceiling above Scavenger, and lands behind him*

**Scavenger: ***turns around to face him***  
  
Tarantulas: **BWAA!!! *pulls out a can of Silly String and sprays it all over Scavenger* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
**  
Crab: **......  
**  
Scavenger**: ....  
**  
Optimus: ***crashes through the ceiling, wearing a Superman suit, molded to his body* FEAR NOT, LOIS LANE! I WILL-... *looks around*... This isn't the Superman auditions?  
**  
Crab: **_;; Cut!

**Optimus:** *flies through the hole in the ceiling he made* WHOOSH!!  
**  
***tape cuts off*

(The final scene is when Nemesis Prime first speaks)

**Nemesis Prime: ***turns around, with his optics glowing* She sells sea shells by the sea shore!

**Tarantulas and Unicron: ***sweatdrop*  
**  
Crab: **Cut!**  
  
***Take two*  
**  
Nemesis Prime: ***turns around, with his optics glowing* How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

**Tarantulas: **What is it with him and tongue twisters?  
**  
Crab: **Nemesis! No more tongue twisters! Got it?!  
**  
Nemesis: **Got it  
**  
***take three*  
**  
Nemesis: ***turns around* I've got bad news**  
  
Tarantulas: **....**  
  
Nemesis: **The bad news is, your remote is destroyed. However, I do have good news.... I just saved a bunch of money by on my car insurance by switching to Geico! 

**Crab: **ARG!!!****

*tape cuts off*

**Crab:** Well, there ya go! Three new outtakes for ya! Hope ya liked 'em!  
  


**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **Blah blah blah, now you're gonna ask 'em to review?  
  
**Crab: **... Well I try not to make a habit of it  
  
**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** Look, if you want more reviews, then threaten them. Threaten not up update if you don't get a lot of reviews  
  
**Crab:** Ok... Umm... *turns to the reader* Umm... Review, or I wont update...? *turns to Prime* How was that?  
  
**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: ***being very sarcastic* Wow, such an improvement, my work is obviously done here. But just for the heck of it, let's try again!


	8. Project Psycho Mantis Part 2

**Author's Note:** Well now, I think I've kept it in the dark for long enough. Though I've been planning this fic for a long time, I should also say that it's got its own theme song. Yep! A durn good one, too. The song's Disease by _Sevendust_. I'll send the song via AIM to whoever would like to hear it. But enough of that, here's Part 2!

_I tried to stop him. I tried to stop Optimus from confronting Nemesis Prime, but he wouldn't listen. I still cant help but feel that I tried to stop him before, when it occurred in my time. But I wasn't around back then... Or was I? This is so confusing._

_ Rodimus Prime_

_**Chapter 8: Project Psycho Mantis – Part 2**_

**__**

**__**

****

****

**Unknown, Unknown**

Tarantulas eyed Nemesis Prime. The dark clone just crushed his remote control, without even touching it! He looked down to the destroyed device on the floor, and stepped back shakily. The Prime clone grinned at his eight-legged creator.

"That's one of the benefits of being psychic." He calmly said.

Tarantulas gasped, and looked to Unicron. "You made him a psychic?... Why?"

"Because, Tarantulas, it will serve our greater interests." Unicron stated. "It is for the best."

Tarantulas hesitantly nodded. "Yes Master Unicron." Nemesis rolled his optics, and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Asked the Dark God. Nemesis stopped, and turned around slightly.

"There's only room for one Prime in this universe." He said, while turning back around, and walking out of the main chamber.

**Autobo****t Base, Earth**

Sideswipe circled around the base. It was his shift for patrol, and everything was quiet. Things for him were settling down, although he still missed his lost brother.  
  
"Sideswipe," Jetfire began through the comlink. "Wrap it up and head on back. Your shift's over." The sub-commander said.

"Got it." Replied Sideswipe. Just the instant before he closed the transmission, a twig snapped in the nearby woods. "Hang on," The blue Autobot said. "I just heard something."  
  
"Check it out." Said Jetfire. "But be careful."

"Understood." Sideswipe replied. Shifting into robot mode, he pulled out his small blaster, and quickly, but silently, walked over to where the sound occurred.

He looked around, but finding nothing other than trees. Another twig snapped, and Sideswipe snapped around, only to find a hidden figure dart away. He gasped quietly, and looked around again. Nothing. If he could, Sideswipe would've been sweating. Striding further along, another sound occurred, but it wasn't a snapping sound, it was a stepping sound. He looked over to where it sounded, and the shrouded figure remained still. He raised his arm towards Sideswipe, and fired. But when the light from the blast hit the figure, the Autobot gasped.

"Optimus?" He asked out loud as the shots, which he forgot all about, hit his shoulder.

He cried out as the blasts left burn marks. He raised his right arm, and fired at where the figure was, but by the time the discharges reached their destination, 'Optimus' was gone. Sideswipe looked around, obviously scared. How can someone be that fast? Where did he go?... Or was it all in his head?

"Oh I assure you," A suave, yet dangerous sounding voice said from behind Sideswipe. "This is no hallucination." Sideswipe turned around, and saw Nemesis Prime standing before him, grinning.

Jetfire darted through the halls. Sideswipe never turned off his comlink, and the sub-commander had heard everything. He made a right, and found Hot Shot talking with Rodimus. The two Autobots looked over to Jetfire with surprise written all over their faces. Jetfire rushed right past them, but not without grabbing the backs of their armor, taking them with him.

"Hey! What's the deal, Jetfire?" Hot Shot demanded.

"Sideswipe's under attack outside the base! We gotta hurry!" Jetfire urgently said. Rodimus and Hot Shot finally got on their feet, and ran after their superior officer. Soon afterwards, the three Autobots dashed through the main entrance, only to find Sideswipe facing them, optics glowing a bright red.

"Hello, Autobots." Sideswipe said in a lifeless tone. Hot Shot looked at him oddly.

"Sideswipe? Are you alright?" The Autobot asked. He took a step forward, and Rodimus looked oddly at him. Realization hit.

"No! Don't go any closer!" Rodimus ordered. Hot Shot didn't have time to react to the future Autobot, as he found himself suddenly staring down the barrel of Sideswipe's weapon. The blue Autobot spoke up, but his voice wasn't his own.

"Bring me Optimus Prime, or Hot Shot will have his brains splattered against the wall." Nemesis, speaking through Sideswipe, said. Jetfire slowly nodded, and stepped backwards.

"Okay, I'll go get him. Just don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." The sub-commander said. He took another step back, and ran back inside the base, and 'Sideswipe' smirked.

Rodimus looked to the possessed Autobot with concern all over his face. '_I gotta stop Prime from fighting him!_'

"Afraid not." Said Nemesis, once again through Sideswipe. "I will fight Optimus, and I will kill him before your optics." He earned a snarl from Rodimus.

"What're you talking about?" Said Hot Shot. "Rodimus didn't say anything!" 'Sideswipe' pressed his gun against Hot Shot's forehead.

"I know, but he _thought_ something. Now keep your mouth shut, boy!" Nemesis commanded through Sideswipe. Hot Shot frowned, but did as he was told. It was at that time that Optimus came rushing through the door, and came to a screeching halt, followed by Jetfire.

"Sideswipe!" The commander yelled out. 'Sideswipe' looked to Optimus, and grinned.

"Good, the party can now begin." The dark Prime said through his hostage. The Autobot commander frowned.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Let Sideswipe go!"

"As you wish." Nemesis calmly stated. No later since he said that, Sideswipe's arm dropped, and wordlessly fell to the ground. Hot Shot immediately kneeled down beside him, and made sure he was alright.

Optimus looked from Hot Shot and Sideswipe, up to an empty space in the sky. He was expecting his stalker to show up somewhere in front of him.

'_Where is he?_' Nemesis' voice whispered in Optimus' head. Optimus quickly turned around, expecting him to be there. Nothing but empty air. Optimus tensed, and pulled out his ion blaster from subspace. Audible chuckling occurred right in front of Optimus, but no figure was seen. Optimus growled lowly.

"Show yourself!" He shouted.

As if on cue, Nemesis came into view directly in front of the Autobot commander, and his twin gasped.

'_What in the name of Primus is that thing?!_' Was all Prime could think of.

"I am not a thing, Prime, I am a who, like you." Nemesis grinned at Optimus' shocked reaction. "You can thank that spider, Tarantulas, who got in your base not too long ago. He copied your structure, and used the blueprints to make me." He laughed. "So, in a way, Prime, we're family."

"So Tarantulas cloned me?" Optimus asked, confused.

"He did. And with the help of Unicron, I was given life."

"Unicron?" Optimus inquired. "He's just an urban legend, the human equivalent of the Boogeyman!"

Nemesis chuckled. "You're dumber than you look, Prime. Unicron is as real as you and me, and he's coming here to devour all of you and your precious Autobots, along with the Decepticons!"

"So he's the great power Sideways was talking about?" The commander asked.

"You catch on fast, Prime. At his speed, Unicron should arrive in a few days. Of course, you wont live long enough to see his glory."

"I wont fight any unnecessary battles!" Optimus snapped.

"Oh you will fight me, Prime, because..." Nemesis looked over to Sideswipe and Hot Shot. "I hold the young one's life in my hands." Optimus growled at him.

"... Fine." The commander agreed. Nemesis grinned evilly behind his faceplate.

"Excellent." He replied.

"But not here!" Optimus said. Before he could continue, his clone interrupted.

"No, we fight right here, right now!" Nemesis replied.

Rodimus suddenly stepped in front of Optimus. "Optimus, don't do this!" He said urgently. "You'll be killed if you fight him!"  
  
Optimus looked Rodimus in the optics. "If it saves the lives of my soldiers, then so be it." He gently pushed Rodimus aside, and stepped forward, while clutching his ion blaster.

Optimus looked over to Nemesis, who in turn, grinned further. The dark clone then slowly started hovering into the air, with his hands a bit apart from his sides. The original Prime looked up to Nemesis, with his golden optics glowing brighter than usual. He raised his equipped arm, and took aim, while Nemesis made no attempt to move. Optimus narrowed his optics, and pulled the trigger. The gun forcefully recoiled as the blue blast shot through the barrel, and darted towards Nemesis. Faster than anyone could see, Nemesis raised his left hand, and stopped the discharge, just inches from contact.

The dark clone then opened his hand, and held it out, palm facing upwards, and the blast remained in place, as if it were his own. He looked it over for a moment, before suddenly clamping his hand down onto the blast, causing it to quickly turn blood red. Nemesis grinned, as he reared his arm back, and quickly threw Prime's blast back at him. The original Prime gasped as it flashed, and exploded, knocking him over backwards.

Optimus quickly jumped back onto his feet, and looked up to Nemesis. He frowned at having his attack used against him, but quickly dismissed the thought. He balled his hands into fists. How do you beat someone who can read your mind?

"Not only can I read your mind, Prime," Nemesis began. "But I can also see the future." He grinned, while crossing his arms. "So even if by some miracle you shielded your mind from me, I would still know what you were about to do!"

"I don't believe that!" Optimus said. He took a deep breath, as if about to exclaim something, but Nemesis interrupted.

"Turning into your super mode wont help you in the least, Prime." The dark clone said, earning a gasp from Optimus. "Don't be so surprised, I told you I can read your mind."

Optimus almost growled. "I don't care if you can read my mind or not, I will beat you, and send you back to Unicron!" The Autobot leader exclaimed. Nemesis scoffed.

"I think it's time I showed you what I'm _truly _capable of!" The cloned Prime said.

He lowered his head slightly, and his optics dimmed, as if concentrating. He remained motionless for a moment, before suddenly snapping his optics open, and yelling out. Optimus suddenly stepped back, and began trembling. In his head, images of a once, beautiful city, now a war zone. Dead bodies of all different kinds, organic and Transformers, littered the streets. Blood and mech fluid puddles were all over the city. Wrecked vehicles and broken glass were at every street corner. Blazing infernos tore down tall buildings, crumbling towards the ground. And in the middle of it all, laughing evilly, were the Decepticons.

Optimus cried out at the mental image Nemesis implanted in his head. Dropping to his knees, the Autobot trembled violently. Nemesis grinned at the sight of the great and powerful Autobot Commander.

"I'm not through yet, Prime." Nemesis haughtily said.

Images flashed by Optimus' mind. Images that deathly frightened the commander. Flash! Hot Shot's carcass with a pole right through his spark chamber. Flash! Jetfire's torso and waist separated, with still warm mech fluid surrounding the two body parts. Flash! Scavenger on his backside, with his throat cut wide open. Flash! Flash! Flash! Each time, a more and more gruesome image of Optimus' comrades went by his mind.

"Please..." Optimus shakily said. "Please stop..."

"I don't think so, Prime." Nemesis arrogantly said. He thrust his hand out towards the doubled over Autobot, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stop this!!" Rodimus cried out. He pulled out his cannon-like gun, and aimed at the dark clone. He pulled the trigger three times, sending three discharges flying towards Nemesis.

The blasts suddenly stopped mere inches from the psychic, and seemingly evaporated into nothing. The future Autobot gasped as Nemesis slowly turned his head in his direction. The dark clone's optics widened, then narrowed as he dove into Rodimus' mind. He grinned as Rodimus dropped his weapon, and dropped to his knees, clutching his head. Hot Shot and Jetfire gasped as they saw their future comrade crumble down. The sub-commander rushed over to him, and kneeled by his side.

"Rodimus?! Rodimus talk to me!" Jetfire quickly said. Rodimus replied with trembling cries of pain. Jetfire glared up at Nemesis, only to find his attention back on Optimus.

"Now, Optimus..." Nemesis began. He thrust his hand out towards Optimus, causing the Autobot commander to recoil in pain. "Feel it!" The clone shouted, while thrusting his other hand towards Optimus. "Feel the delightful pain!"

"Primus..." Optimus agonizingly muttered. "Please, someone help..." Nemesis, hearing this, grinned.

"No one will help you, Prime! Not the Decepticons, not Primus, not even your own troops!" He clasped his two hands together, and slowly pulled them apart, with red lightning dancing between them. A small, red orb slowly grew between them, until it was large enough to fit in his hand.

He looked down to Optimus with an evil grin behind his faceplate. He reared his hand back, and quickly threw the attack at the Autobot commander. Prime shakily looked up from his bent over position, and his optics widened. The blast seemingly went straight through his chest, but no hole was made. Suddenly, all the pain Optimus felt only seconds ago had completely vanished. He looked around, in total disbelief that his mental anguish was over. But just as quickly as it ended, a new pain erupted in his chest.

He threw his head back, and yelled out in pure agony. Nemesis grinned as the Autobot was slowly lifted off of the ground, screaming as loud as he could. His feet were high off of the ground, but Prime didn't notice, nor cared, as the pain in his chest kept growing and growing. His optics started glowing brightly, as cracks appeared all over his body. He slowly began twitching violently, as a bright light seeped through the cracks in him. His optics lost their sky blue color, as they turned to a bright red, and his faceplate chipped slightly, and shattered into pieces.

The face hidden behind Optimus' faceplate was an old, battle-worn one. His whole face was blue, and had a small scar across his right cheek. His teeth were old, and brittle looking. But Prime wasn't concerned about covering his face at the moment. His screaming was more clear with the loss of his faceplate, and they were growing more unbearable by the second. Dark smoke started eminating from the Autobot's mouth as the light between the cracks grew brighter.

"Behold, Prime," Nemesis began. "I am power. I am the very thing your nightmares are made of." The dark clone grinned. "I am your god now." He spoke as Optimus' body gave in to the pain, and exploded in a deafening and blinding flash.

"OPTIMUS!!!" Jetfire cried out. He covered his optics as the flash occurred, and stumbled back as the shockwave from the explosion passed. Seconds passed like minutes, and the flash finally died down. Jetfire lowered his arm, and looked up to where Optimus was.

There was nothing there.

The sub-commander trembled, and dropped to his knees. He sunk over, and held himself up with his hands. Tightly closing his optics, he shook his head, refusing to believe what was true. A soft clank on the ground in front of him caught his attention. He opened his optics, and looked up. There, glowing brightly, was the Matrix. Jetfire slowly shuffled his way towards the mystical object, and softly cupped it in his hands.

Nemesis chuckled at the sight before him. "Pathetic Autobots." He said to himself. Satisfied with the heavy damage he did, the dark clone slowly faded from sight, and away from the Autobot base.

Jetfire kept the Matrix close to his spark, and shakily looked up at the sunset-colored sky. He shakily stood up to his feet, and looked back down to the Matrix.

"You wont be forgotten, sir..." Jetfire sorrowfully said.

Today, the Autobots suffered a heavy loss. They lost their commander, a fellow soldier, but most of all, they lost a dear friend...

****

**Author's Note:** Well... Hope ya liked it.

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** hangs head in respect

**Crab:** There wont be any bloopers in this chapter, for I'm all caught up in the moment. So don't forget to read and review. And try to guess what'll happen, you could be right!


	9. Song of the Damned

**Author's Note:** Alright, after about a week or two, I finally decided to work on chapter 9! Hope ya guys like it, it'll definitely be fun writing!

P.S – To ShadowHawk, I'm sorry I haven't replied to you. I tried at one point, but the email got sent back to me. But anyways, to what you were asking – No, I'm not going to use Stealth in this fic, along with any other submitted fan characters. I listed the reason why in Chapter 3 or 4 (Don't really remember) of Life As A Transformer. Its because I've got serious plans for this fic, and they're already complicated enough, no offense. But yeah... There ya go ;

_We thought that after Optimus died, we were doomed to lose the war. Of course, Jetfire wouldn't stand for that, and he devised a plan. Things were starting to look up... Until Predacon attacked. Then things went straight back to the bottom._

_ Rodimus Prime_

**_Chapter 9: Song Of The Damned_**

**__**

****

****

Two weeks have passed since Optimus' untimely demise. The Autobots still mourned the loss of their leader, though it dies down a little each day that passes. However, they keep themselves busy with whatever task they can find. Jetfire, however, was the only one not keeping himself busy; he only remained in the command center and his quarters. At some point during the current day, Jetfire wasn't sure when, Hot Shot walked up to him.

"Um... Jetfire, sir? He asked.  
  
"Don't call me that." Jetfire replied. Hot Shot blinked a few times.

"Why not?"   
  
"Because I'm not a commander." Jetfire replied. "Do I look like I can give out orders?"  
  
"You have before, Jetfire." Hot Shot replied.

"I know, but that was when Optimus was my superior officer. Now that he's gone, and I'm the leader, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm ready." Jetfire sadly said.

"Yes you are. Optimus made you his sub-commander. In case anything happened to him, he felt that you would be best suited to lead in his place." Hot Shot responded. He patted Jetfire's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe... But I doubt he expected Unicron's arrival." The commander said, half jokingly.

Hot Shot chuckled slightly. "I'm sure you'll help us all through this just fine. Though I admit, it would be nice to have Optimus here... It's a shame we cant pull him out of the Matrix." Jetfire tapped his chin at what Hot Shot said.

"...You know... I think you might be on to something!" Jetfire exclaimed, and ran out of the command center, and to the medical bay. Hot Shot stared.

"...What'd I say?"

**Unknown, Unknown**

****

Predacon sat in his quarters, alone. He looked up at his four surrounding walls, and grinned. They were literally covered with tallies, each mark representing a planet he ravaged. Chuckling, he pulled out a small blade, and looked it over. It was long, dull and rusty, with a worn out handle. He stood up to his feet, leaving his cannon on the floor. He strode over to the wall facing him, and looked for an open space. Soon after, he found one, and grinned.

"This one is for you, Earth." His deep, raspy voice said, as he carved another tally into the wall. Leaving the blade in the wall, he looked to the countless other tallies. His face straightened. He raised his hand, and lightly touched the markings on the wall.

"So much death. So many lives fallen by my hands..." He grinned again. "And so many more yet to come."

Two long knocks came from his door. "Piss off!" Predacon snapped.

Before he could turn back to his place on the floor, his door slid open with a hiss. Predacon turned around, and looked to the two at his door – Nemesis Prime and Razorclaw.

"How did you get through my door?" The behemoth inquired.

"Just be thankful I didn't tear the door out." Nemesis replied.

"Unicron wishes for us to meet up with Starscream and Tidal Wave on Earth." Stated Razorclaw. "So grab your weapon, and lets go."

"Fine." Predacon replied. He turned back around, and walked back to his spot on the floor. He picked up his cannon by the handle, and turned back to them. "I just hope there will be some Autobots or Decepticons to be killed." He finished. Nemesis grinned.

"Oh don't worry, there will be. I promise." He replied. Predacon walked right up to him, and looked down to the much smaller mech.

"You better be right." The giant said. He pushed Nemesis aside, and walked into the hallway. He turned to the right, and sauntered away, followed closely by Razorclaw and Nemesis.

**Autobot Base, Earth**

****

"Ok, let me get this straight," Red Alert began. "You want me to make a new body for Optimus? I don't get where that makes sense; he's dead."

Jetfire grinned. "He wont be dead for long. I have a plan to bring him back."

Red Alert crossed his arms. "I don't think its possible to bring someone back out of the Matrix."

"Not unless you go in and get them." Jetfire replied. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do." Red Alert stepped back from surprise.

"I hope you realize that that could end up killing you! The Matrix is very powerful, you know." Red Alert replied.

"What choice do we have? Without Prime, we're doomed!" Jetfire exclaimed. "Now I want you to dump all your projects, and build a new and improved body for Optimus, that's a primary order!"

Red Alert sighed, and nodded. "Yes sir... Just don't do anything drastic."

Jetfire grinned. His plan was coming together! The commander then proceeded to turn around, and walk out of the med bay. As he walked through the halls, thoughts crossed his mind in an endless manner. Could it really be possible? Could he really bring Optimus back out of the Matrix? It was worth a shot, at least. He turned around a corner, and entered the command center. He strode over to the main consol, and pressed in a button.

"Attention all Autobots, report to the command center at once." He calmly but firmly said. Releasing the button, he then leaned on the consol, and waited for the others to arrive.

One by one, the Autobots all regrouped in the main room. Jetfire grinned as the last one, Smokscreen, walked in.

"Alright, Autobots. I have a plan." Jetfire said proudly. "We're going to bring Optimus back!" Several Autobots gasped.

"Just what are you trying to prove, Jetfire?" Scavenger asked. "Prime's been one with the Matrix for two weeks. You can't just decide to bring him back."

"I know that, Scavenger. But we cant do nothing about it. Let's face it – We've been a total wreck since he died, and we'd all be better off if he came back." Jetfire replied.

"But..." Scavenger groaned. "There's no way to talk you out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Jetfire chuckled, as he pulled the Matrix out from his chest compartment.

"Wait." Rodimus said. He uncrossed his arms, and walked over to Jetfire. "I can't let you do this, Jetfire." The future Autobot said.

"Oh...? Why not?" Jetfire inquired. Rodimus looked up to him, and grinned.

"Because I'm the one supposed to bring Optimus back."

Jetfire laughed. "You? Mr. I-Know-What-Will-Happen? Hah!"

Rodimus frowned at him. "Whether you believe me or not makes no difference. This happened in my timeline, and it will happen in this one."

"Heh, alright, if you're so hell-bent on bringing Optimus back, then go ahead." Jetfire handed Rodimus the Matrix. "I would _love_ to see you try." Rodimus grinned and took the Matrix. He then looked up to Jetfire.

"What say we make things interesting?" The commander chuckled.  
  
"How so?"

"Well, lets say if I get Optimus back, you get Red Alert to program you to speak in rhymes for a whole day."

Jetfire grinned. "Alright, and if you fail to bring Optimus out, you'll be the Wheelie-wannabe." The two Autobots nodded, and shook hands.

Rodimus, with the Matrix in hand, walked away from the group, and sat down on the floor, cross-legged. He then inserted his fingers into the handles, and slowly pulled the Matrix close to his spark chamber. His chest opened up like twin doors, revealing his pulsating spark. He pulled the Matrix closer, and the force between it and his life force caused small sparks. His optics dimmed, and Rodimus became stiff as a statue.

Jetfire chuckled. "Who wants to bet he comes back out in a few moments?"

"What is it with you and gambling?" Blurr asked.

"I've always had a thing for it." Jetfire said. Just then, a warning light went off on the main screen.

Jetfire turned around, and faced the computer screen. On it, was 'Proximity Alert!' in red, flashing. He quickly walked up to the computer screen, and typed into the consol.

"On screen." Jetfire said. The computer obeyed, and brought up a visual of the intruders – Nemesis, Razorclaw, and Predacon.

Blurr walked up to Jetfire, while eyeing the screen. "Who are they?"

Jetfire snarled at the image. "I only recognize two – Nemesis and Predacon. The other looks like one of the bots that appeared at the volcano a while ago."

Smokescreen shuddered at his last encounter with Predacon. "So what should we do?"

"Well, they might not know they're near our base, so lets not do anything, yet." Jetfire replied.

All optics were focused on the main screen. The three mechs on it were seemingly conversing with each other, though Predacon seemed less than occupied. After a few moments, Nemesis made a gesture towards the camera spying on them, and Razorclaw looked to it. He grinned, and aimed his wings at the device, then fired two missiles from them. The Autobots gasped as the screen was suddenly covered in snowy static.

"Well... So much for them not knowing." Jetfire said.

"What do we do now?" Asked Hot Shot. Jetfire paused for a few moments.

"... We find out what they're doing in our territory." He replied. "Hot Shot, Blurr, you're with me." Jetfire walked out of the control room, followed by the two Autobots.

**Unknown****Desert****, Earth**

****

Predacon looked at his associates in a bored manner. He was promised Autobots, and there's nothing but sand in this area!

"Calm yourself, Predacon." Nemesis coolly spoke. "They're on their way."

"Actually, they're here." Razorclaw spoke. Predacon looked up, almost hopefully, but sighed when he saw Starscream and Tidal Wave descending from the sky.

The two Decepticons transformed, and landed on their feet. "We're here." Tidal Wave said.

"Do you have them?" Asked Razorclaw.

"Not all, but we have half of them." Starscream replied.

"Let me see." Razorclaw demanded. Tidal Wave kneeled, and opened up a panel in his leg, revealing Megatron's severed legs, and torso. "Very good." Razorclaw replied. "You two are fast workers."

Tidal Wave closed his leg compartment, ignoring the compliment. "So where do we take these?" He asked.

"Take them to Unicron, he can tell you what to do with them from there." Razorclaw replied. Tidal Wave nodded as Starscream looked over to Nemesis.

"So, you're the one who killed Prime?" Nemesis nodded.

"Yes, and word is quickly spreading around. Soon the Universe will know of his death."

Predacon groaned loudly. "I did not come here to listen to you boast your achievement. If the Autobots do not show up soon, I'll eat **you**!" He threatened, while lifting Nemesis up off of the ground by his chest plate. Nemesis chuckled.

"Put me down, Predacon, or the vultures will be picking at _your_ dead carcass." Predacon growled at him.

"You two better calm down and save it. We've got company." Tidal Wave spoke. Predacon threw Nemesis away, who softly landed on his feet.

"Where? I don't see any Autobots." Predacon snapped.

Tidal Wave pointed in the distance. "They're watching us from over there." Predacon grinned.

"Alright, you punks, I'll take care of the Autobots, so stay out of my way!" The behemoth exclaimed, while turning on his back jets, and hovering over the ground.

Nemesis chuckled. "Have fun." He calmly said, while fading out of sight. Razorclaw grinned at Predacon.

"Don't be too rough with them." He spoke, while warping away.

Starscream and Tidal Wave wordlessly transformed, and flew off into the horizon. Predacon remained hovering in the air, grinning.

"Here comes the butcher, little pigs!"

Jetfire was crouched low to the ground, observing Predacon through a pair of binoculars. Hot Shot was on his left, while Blurr was on his right.

"What's he doing?" Asked Hot Shot.

"I've got no clue. He's just hovering there, looking in our direction." Jetfire replied, while zooming in on Predacon's face. "And he's grinning, too."

"You don't think he's spotted us, has he?" Blurr asked.

"No way, we're too far off for him to..." Jetfire didn't finish his sentence as he saw Predacon pulled his cannon out from subspace, and aimed it directly at Jetfire. Charging it up, Predacon pulled the trigger, sending the echoing discharge through the air.

"Hit the ground!" Jetfire exclaimed, while dropping his binoculars, and leaping back, covering his head with his hands. The other two Autobots looked confused slightly, but jumped back as the blast hit the sand in front of them, sending a massive wall of sand towering above them.

Before the grainy substance could come crashing back down, Predacon flew straight through it, leaving a hole in his shape behind him. The sand continued flying upwards from the impact of his blast, and finally started to descend. Predacon launched himself at Hot Shot, and rammed his knee into the Autobot's abdomen, causing him to keel over. Predacon then quickly turned around, and kicked the approaching Burr across his face, sending him flying back a bit. The sand struck by Predacon's blast then landed back on the ground.

Jetfire groaned slightly, and reached up, dusting the sand off of his face. He jumped to his feet, and looked around. Lovely, Hot Shot and Blurr were already down, and Predacon's backside was facing him. Hearing a low chuckling, Jetfire looked up, and saw his enemy slowly turn around, and grin at him. The Autobot commander stepped back slightly, and in a flash, pulled out his large blaster from subspace.

Predacon grinned, and fully faced Jetfire. The Autobot quickly raised his weapon to Predacon's chest, and pulled the trigger. Countless blasts flew from the barrel of his weapon, and harmlessly bounced off of Predacon's armor. The behemoth laughed, and began to advance on him. Jetfire took two steps back for every step Predacon made towards him, and continued to unload blasts at him. The giant laughed as the gap between him and the smaller Autobot was closed, and raised his hand. Jetfire gasped as Predacon backhanded him, sending him spiraling off to the side.

Yelling from behind Predacon caught his attention. He turned around, and spotted Blurr on his feet, charging up a blast in his rifle. The behemoth laughed, as he pointed his cannon at Blurr, and the two mechs fired their blasts at the same time. However, as the two discharges met, Predacon's swallowed up Blurr's, and continued on its path towards the Autobot. Blurr gasped as the blast made contact with his face, knocking him over backwards, face smoking. Predacon grinned as the smoke slowly cleared, and Blurr's visor was cracked and chipped in several places.

"You first." Predacon said, almost gleefully.

The giant strode over to the fallen Autobot, leaving deep, dinosaur-like footprints in the sand. He bent over, and grabbed Blurr's chest plate, grinning. Standing back at his full height, Predacon chuckled as the Autobot's feet dangled helplessly high above the ground. The Autobot shut his optics tightly, trying not to hiss in pain from the tight grip. Predacon pulled Blurr close to himself, and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Most beings like their meals well done, medium, or rare... However," He paused, as he licked his lips. "I prefer mine raw."

Blurr's optics snapped open at hearing this. He clasped Predacon's wrist with both hands, trying to pry him off of his chest. The behemoth laughed as the Autobot squirmed in his grip. However, blasts started reflecting off of his backside, and Predacon frowned, having his fun disrupted. He turned around, and frowned as Jetfire and Hot Shot continued their assault. Chuckling, Predacon swung Blurr in front of him, using him as a shield. The hostage cried out as the blasts ate at his armor, leaving their marks on him. His partners cursed, and ceased firing, while Predacon grinned.

"Thank you for tenderizing him, Autobots." Predacon grinned further, and, with his free hand, extended all five fingers. "Where is your spark?" Predacon asked, though he said it to himself. Blurr tensed as Predacon slowly pressed his fingers against his torso, around his Autobot insignia. The giant chuckled, as he thrust all five limbs into his chest, and his hostage yelled out in pure pain.

"Blurr!" The two Autobots cried out.

Hot Shot pulled out a small blade from subspace, and pressed a button. A curved, sharp, energon knife extended from the handle, and he rushed towards Predacon. Ignoring Jetfire's orders to stay back, the young Autobot came up to Predacon.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Hot Shot exclaimed, and pierced his enemy's thigh with the blade.

Predacon hissed. "Stupid Autobot!" He growled. Predacon tensed his arm, and backhanded Hot Shot, sending him flying backwards, and a large piece of Blurr's chest with him. Hot Shot landed hard on the sand, leaving a trail of his skid. Predacon looked down at the blade, still impaled in his leg. He reached down, and plucked the knife from his leg, flinching slightly. He examined the weapon, and carefully licked his mech fluid off of it, and grinned at Hot Shot. "This is yours." He said, while throwing the blade back at him. It spun fiercely through the air, and landed deep inside the center of the Autobot sign on Hot Shot's left shoulder. Hot Shot cried out, while falling backwards.

Blurr shuddered heavily when the breeze blew by, gently blowing into his now vulnerable spark chamber. His life force pulsated, while glowing a bright blue, lighting up the small chamber which held it. Predacon grinned.

"Your spark appears to be thriving quite well. It should be a welcome addition." He coolly spoke. Blurr winced.

"Not if I can help it!" He weakly exclaimed, while letting go of Predacon's wrist, and started thrusting his fists into his face. Predacon chuckled as the punches his prey was throwing made contact with his face.

"Keep it up, Autobot. I think you might clear my sinuses at this rate." He said through Blurr's weakening strikes. The Autobot gasped as he slowly lowered his arms, and Predacon grinned.

Before Predacon could do anything, however, an arm from behind wrapped itself tightly around his neck. He gasped slightly from surprise, and looked over his shoulder. Jetfire laughed, almost giggled, at Predacon.

"Betcha didn't see me coming! Now let Blurr go!" Jetfire demanded.

"I. Think. Not." Predacon replied. He reached back, and grabbed the Autobot's head. Jetfire muttered 'uh oh' just an instant before his opponent lifted him over his shoulder, head first, and pulled him in front of the giant. But before Jetfire could land on his head, Predacon thrusted his knee into the air, and making contact with the Autobot commander's head. He groaned painfully, and fell to the ground limply. Predacon chuckled, and looked to Blurr.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Autobot?" Predacon asked tauntingly.

"Kiss my shiny metal ass, you slaggin' saurian!" Blurr weakly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer." Predacon chuckled. "Now... Die." He said, while inserting his fingers back into the Autobot's chest, earning a hiss of pain.

"Aaahhhh..." Predacon almost moaned, as he pressed his fingers further in, and slowly, his hand entered Blurr's spark chamber. The hostage cried out loudly, with his mech fluid trailing and dripping off of Predacon's arm. Suddenly, Blurr stopped crying out, and gasped as he felt fingers gently wrap themselves around his spark. He shuddered heavily, while cringing.

"Any last words, Autobot?" Predacon asked, while smiling.

"Yeah... Burn in Hell." Blurr spoke through shivers.

Predacon chuckled. "No..." He gently gripped Blurr's spark, and yanked it, and his hand, out of his chest. Blurr's optics widened as he painfully gasped, and suddenly went limp in Predacon's grip. "...But you will." Predacon finished.

He lowered his arm holding Blurr, and looked at the Autobot's spark, grinning. "Another one joins with me." He said quietly. His chest then seemingly closed in on itself, and slid open like twin doors, revealing his spark chamber. In it, was a large spark, made up of all sorts of colors, as if it were made of a rainbow. He grinned, and held Blurr's spark close to his own. The rainbow-like spark seemingly reached out towards the smaller one, and the Autobot spark drew closer to it. Predacon's spark then seemingly sucked up Blurr's, and Predacon gasped as the Autobot's knowledge and memories briefly flooded his own; but it soon passed as it was added to him.

"Ahh..." He blissfully sighed. He looked over to the still fallen Autobots, and grinned.

"Farewell, Autobots... Or should I say, Jetfire and Hot Shot." He chuckled, as he looked down to Blurr's lifeless form, and grinned. "Its dinner time!" He exclaimed, while turning on his jets, and hovering in the air. He chuckled again, and flew off into the horizon, with Blurr's body in his hand.

**Unknown, Unknown**

****

Starscream and Tidal Wave walked through the dark halls of Unicron, trying to find a specific room.

"I don't get it, Tidal Wave. Unicron told us to find this place, and we don't even know where it is!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Calm down." Tidal Wave said. "He said we'll know it when we find it. And I trust him."

"You trust _him_? Him of all beings? You know he'll dispose of us when we're no longer useful for him." Starscream countered.

"I don't believe that, Starscream." The giant Decepticon replied.

"Pch, you're too loyal for your own good."

"And you're too deceitful for your own good."

"Why you- "

"Quiet!" Tidal Wave snapped, while holding out his hand. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Starscream asked.

"Listen..." The warship said quietly. The two Decepticons remained motionless, listening intently. Moments passed, and a high pitched cackle was heard.

"What was that?" Starscream asked.

"I don't know, but I think that's what we're looking for. Lets find it!" Tidal Wave exclaimed, while running in the direction the laugh was heard.

"Hey! Wait up!" Starscream called out, while running after Tidal Wave.

The two ran through endless halls for seemingly minutes, and the laughing grew louder, until they came upon two very large twin doors. Before they were even ready to see if they would open, they two doors did so, as if by an invisible force. The two Decepticons cautiously walked into the room, and found a very large room inside. There was a long walkway, an alter, and the rest of the floor was covered by infinite wires and cords.

But standing at the center of the alter was a creature. It had a large cord connecting from its back all the way up to the ceiling, which was covered by darkness. The creature had a silver, snake-like body, with many, small tentacles with claws at the tip of its 'tail'. It had a large, muscular looking torso, with equally imposing arms, with giant razors for fingers, and smaller arms branching off at the forearms. It had two, much smaller arms where its stomach would be, with smaller blades at the ends. It's face was perhaps the only non-silver colored part. It was white, with a skull-like appearance. It had a large, green trim around its head, with black, empty optics. Sharp, orangey teeth covered its mouth, and it seemingly had its head in another set of razor-sharp teeth.

"Welcome, Decepticonsss." It said.

"Huh?... Who are you?" Starscream asked.

The creature looked up to them, and gave a look of what could be a grin.

"I am Alpha-Quintessson."

**Author's Note:** Well, 20th Anniversary Optimus Prime is down, for the moment holding him down with his foot

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** muffled curses

**Crab:** Exactly! Now here are your bloopers!

**The scene is where Jetfire bets Rodimus he cant enter the Matrix**  
  
**Rodimus:** And if I succeed, you're the Wheelie-wannabe!

**Wheelie:** runs in from nowhere Who's the meany, who's the sleaze, you better drop down on your knees! When I'm done, you may think all is well, but I'll bust a cap, and you're all in hell! runs out  
  
**Everyone:** .....

**The scene is where the Autobots are spying on Unicron's Minions, when Tidal Wave and Starscream arrive**  
  
**Tidal Wave:** And I was like 'No. Way.' And he was all 'Yeah dude, totally.' And Christina said 'Oh, T.W, you have GOT to get a new wardrobe, the green and white just isn't doing it.' And I said 'Why not? Its my new style!' And she said 'Just trust me, I'm popular, I know these things.' And then I said-  
  
**Starscream:** FOR PRIMUS' SAKE!!! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!

**Crab:** groans These guys get it wrong more than right.

**The scene is when Alpha-Quintesson is first shown**

**Starscream and Tidal Wave:** walk into Alpha-Quintesson' chamber, only to find it completely empty and white, like in the Matrix  
  
**Tidal Wave:** Uhh... Hello?   
  
**Alpha-Quintesson:** drops out of nowhere in a Morpheus suit, complete with sunglasses Greetings, Decepticons. You are here, not because you're free... You're here because you're _not_ free.

**Crab:** Lord, first you rip off of Morpheus' awesome Matrix suit, then you rip off of Smith's line in Matrix: Reloaded?! And where's the snake-like hiss sound?! CUT!

**Bloopers tape cuts off**

Woo! And now, I've one more thing to say... Care to join me and a few other authors in a Transformer RPG? So far, its me, Ashana, HotShot94, DMK (trying to, anyways), and Cobalt, but I need just a few more players before it can start. It's located at my site's forums. Which are at http: slash slash forum.fake ki.com Please edit out the spaces, and change 'slash slash' to their symbols, as ff.net doesn't allow off-site links ;;

Anyways, review, and lemme know what ya think!


	10. Beyond Programmed Limits

**Author's Note:** Man! I've been working on this chapter since July 2nd! Talk about dragging stuff out!... Actually, I've just had a serious abundance of writer's block ; But I overcame it! And I've decided to stop the bloopers until the end of the fic. Hope ya guys enjoy the next chapter!

_That day, much like so many others, was one I'd never forget. We were almost destroyed, wiped out... all of us... Until... **He** came..._

_Rodimus Prime_

**_Chapter 10: Beyond Programmed Limits_**

****

****

A few more weeks passed since Blurr's death, and the Autobots were even more down than before. Rodimus was still inside the Matrix, trying to bring Optimus back. Fortunately, there had been no activity from the Decepticons; nothing in the least. However, their doom approached, as Unicron was nearing Earth by the day.

Jetfire was leaning back in a seat by a monitor, feet propped up on the consol. His hands rested behind his head, which was leaned back along with the rest of his body. The commander sighed. He, and the rest of the Autobots, had lost two dear comrades and friends, and the loss was obviously affecting them all. Jetfire placed his feet on the ground, and leaned forward. There was nothing to do, and moping around wouldn't help. He stood up, and headed for the med bay.

Red Alert was hunched over an incomplete body. Its torso was made up of a futuristic semi truck, made with the colors navy blue and silver. It had an Autobot insignia on its right, blocky shoulder, and on its left was seemingly a viewing window. Inside of it was a silver crystal, with a smaller version of the Autobot symbol carved into it. It's head and face strongly resembled Optimus', but it had a gap in the center of the faceplate, showing a grey mouth. It only had one leg attached, but the second was currently being worked on by the medic.

Jetfire walked into the med bay without knocking, a habit he accidentally picked up. "You still working on the body?" The commander asked. Oddly, Red Alert didn't jump at the sudden voice. He, too, was obviously bothered by the loss of his comrade, Blurr.

"Yes." He replied. "I need to keep busy; and besides," He said, while turning to Jetfire. "You told me to work on it anyways." He smiled slightly. "An order is an order."

Jetfire chuckled slightly, and walked up to the body. "How is it coming along?" He asked, while looking at the face. It was so much like Optimus', it wasn't even funny. It had the same, golden optics, the nose, even the crest on his helmet. It, too, was very similar to the original.

"Pretty good." Red Alert replied. "I'm using the same technology I used to make the OP Drones to make this body for him." He said.

Jetfire looked to him oddly. "Why not use something new to rebuild Optimus?"

"Because," Red Alert began. "I was thinking... If I made his new body out of the same technology and components as the OP Drones, then he could interface with them. They could become limbs for him, and form a 'Super Mode' if you will." Red Alert grinned slightly. "Not only that, but Optimus could control the drones mentally, meaning that he could use them to go places where he cant, like underground, or in the air."

"I see." Jetfire said while nodding. "That's pretty smart, Red Alert." He said. The commander glanced back down to the empty body. "How long until it's done?"

"Well, I've already modified the OP Drones so they can merge with Optimus, so they're all set. As for Optimus himself, I just need to finish his leg, and then all we need is his spark." Red Alert's look turned slightly serious. "How is Rodimus doing on that, by the way?"

Jetfire sighed, and shook his head. "I dunno. I tried to snap him out of it a few times, but he keeps that dazed look on his face."

Before Red Alert could reply, however, Jetfire's comlink came to life.

"Jetfire!" Hot Shot said through the communicator. "Come to the command center, there's something here I think you need to see."

"What is it?" The commander replied.

"That's just it! We don't know what it is."

"Hmm... Alright, I'll be there right away." Jetfire replied. He cut off the transmission, and looked to Red Alert. "Keep working on Optimus' new body, Red Alert. I'll check out the situation."  
  
Red Alert nodded. "Yes sir." He said, then turned back around, and continued working on the body.

Jetfire ran through the doorways which lead to the control room. He slowed his run to a quick walk, and came up to Hot Shot.

"Alright, what's this unknown thing?" He asked the yellow Autobot. Hot Shot turned to a nearby monitor, and pointed at it.

"The computer has picked up an unknown signature." He said. "Its north of sector 7G, in the Rocky Mountains."

Jetfire tapped his chin. He remained silent for a few moments. It could be a trap, but it could also be something else... There were too many 'what ifs'. The commander looked up to Hot Shot.

"Alright, we'll investigate it, but I want all available Autobots to accompany us for backup, I don't feel like losing any more friends." Jetfire replied. He cast a glance to Rodimus Prime, who was still sitting down on the ground, still holding the Matrix in front of his open spark chamber. His optics were still dimmed, and his face, as Jetfire said, still had the dazed look.

The commander turned back to Hot Shot. "Have them meet me outside the base in five cycles." He said, while walking out of the control room. Hot Shot nodded, and turned back to the consol.

As Hot Shot went about to call for the Autobots over the intercom, Rodimus twitched slightly. Moments later, his spark, the Matrix, and his optics all lit up, with a bright light reaching out from all three. The future Autobot suddenly grinned.

"Optimus..." He softly whispered.

**The ****Rocky Mountains**

Jetfire soared overhead, while Sideswipe, Scavenger, Smokescreen, and Hot Shot followed by ground below. They were heading towards The Rocky Mountains, as the humans have named them, in search of the unknown energy source. No one uttered a word to each other, still a bit shaken up by their losses.

Landing, Jetfire's parts rotated and shifted as his robot mode became known, and the Autobots following him transformed as well. He looked around, while taking a few steps forward.

"Alright, Autobots," Jetfire began. "Scan for the energy source, but stay on alert."  
  
"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied. Almost immediately, they all spread out, searching for anything unusual.

Minutes passed like hours, as each and every Autobot scanned the area. They looked to the most obvious places, to the most absurd places.

The time passed still, before a voice called out. "Hey! I found something!" Hot Shot shouted.

Jetfire was the first to arrive, followed by Scavenger, then Sideswipe, and soon, all the Autobots were with Hot Shot and his discovery.

"What is it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Its... A transmitter." Hot Shot said. Before him was a fairly large consol, with several red dots beeping, and several purple dots near the red ones. "This is what's been giving off the signal."

"What's a consol doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Scavenger asked.

"Does it really matter?... Because if that thing's been giving off the signal, and those dots represent what I think..." Jetfire began.

"It means you've been cornered like rats." A voice from behind them finished. All the Autobots turned around, and gasped.

"ATTACK!!" Jhiaxus exclaimed.

Cyclonus' trademark laughter erupted through the air as he flew out from his hiding place, lasers blazing. Wheeljack sped out in vehicle mode, while Demolishor, also in vehicle mode, crushed several trees under his tank's powerful treads. Skywarp and Warhawk both flew out from opposing sides, swords gripped tightly, while Thrust appeared above the Autobots, guns aimed directly at them.

Needless to say, the Autobots all ran off in different directions in a desperate attempt to escape the assault. Scavenger ran to his left, but found Demolishor pointing his guns at him. Sideswipe ran off to his right, but discovered Cyclonus already beat him there, giggling madly. All the Autobots slowly edged backwards, until they were all back-to-back to each other, forming a sloppy circle.

The Decepticons had them surrounded.

Jhiaxus calmly walked towards Jetfire, arms crossed, and a smirk plastered on his face. "Did you really think we forgot about you, Autobots?" He asked. Jetfire emitted a low growl before the Decepticon continued. "On the contrary, you're all we could think about." Jhiaxus chuckled. "I've been training my troops. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think they can all go suck a petrorabbit." Jetfire sarcastically said.

**Autobot Base, Earth**

Red Alert remained hunched over Optimus' new body, using the tool for his left hand as a wielder. Sparks flew off of the body, and the light reflected off of the medic's face as the two pieces of metal were melted into one. He grinned, as the tool automatically shut down. With his one hand, Red Alert closed the right chest panel, followed by the left.

"Done." He wearily said. Though he was extremely tired and worn out, he was proud. He constructed a body superior than that of the original Optimus, and, should Jetfire's plan work, Optimus would be better than before!

"Red Alert." A voice from behind said. The medic jumped at the sudden voice, and quickly spun around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rodimus standing in the doorway, with his hands behind his back... Wait a sec...

"Rodimus?" Red Alert asked. "I thought you were inside the Matrix?"

"I was." Rodimus said, as a grin slowly crept across his face. "I found what I was looking for." He slowly pulled his hands out, and in his right hand, was a pulsating blue spark.

Red Alert gasped. "Is that...?"

Rodimus nodded in response. "It is. This is Optimus Prime's spark."

Red Alert stared at it, in total shock. "You actually got Optimus out of the Matrix?" He asked.  
  
The future Autobot nodded again, and grinned. "It wasn't easy, but it was worth the effort."

"How do you know that's Optimus' spark?" The medic asked.

"Simple," Rodimus began. "Prime sparks give off different energy than that of normal Autobots. All I had to do was find a Prime spark, and see if its signature matched that of Optimus."

"Interesting..." Red Alert replied. He motioned to Optimus' new body. "Well, Optimus' new body is ready to receive his spark."

"Hold on." Rodimus interrupted. "Before you do that... There's something I want you to install." Rodimus shifted his hands, so Optimus' spark rested in his left hand, and pulled out a disk from supspace in his right.

"What's that?" Red Alert asked.  
  
Rodimus grinned, while handing him both the disk, and Optimus' spark. "It's a technology you created. Upload this to Optimus' body before giving it his spark. I'm off to help the others." He said, then turned around, and rushed towards the door.

"Wait!" Red Alert called out just before Rodimus got away. The future Prime turned around, and looked to Red Alert. "What is it called?" The medic asked.

Rodimus smiled. "The Spark of Combination." He replied. He then continued on his way to help the other Autobots.

**Rocky Mountains****, Earth**

"UGH!!" Jetfire cried out as Jhiaxus slammed him into a rocky wall. The Decepticon commander grinned as he kept pressing the Autobot against it, causing the wall to crack under the great pressure.

"How does it feel?" Jhiaxus asked, grinning. "To know that your time is up?" Jetfire made no response, and tried his hardest not to cry out in pain. His armor moaned and groaned as it slowly bent under Jhiaxus' palm.

Elsewhere on the battlefield...

Hot Shot took a step back, blaster at his side. He continued glancing around. Whoever this Decepticon was, he was using some sort of teleporting device.

"Behind you!" A familiar voice whispered. Hot Shot snapped around, but only briefly saw a black sports car, just before it disappeared.

"Who are you?!" Hot Shot called out.

He gagged. Hot Shot felt a pole-like object being pulled tightly against his throat. Instinctively, he quickly raised his hands in an attempt to pull it away, but only managed to stop it from being pulled tighter. The Autobot struggled to turn his head around, and look at his assailant. The familiar face of an old comrade was staring back at him, grinning.

"An old friend." Wheeljack said, chuckling.

"Wheeljack?!" Hot Shot choked. "What're you-"

"Shutup!" The ex-Autobot snapped. "Just shutup and accept your fate!" He then proceeded to pull tighter on Hot Shot's neck.

Scavenger was having no better luck. He was swinging, wildly at this point, at Demolishor, but somehow, he was dodging the attacks! Scavenger growled lowly, and swung his right fist at the Decepticon; but like all the other attacks, he dodged it! It's as if he were built for speed, and not for strength.  
  
Demolishor grinned. "My turn." He said, as he gave Scavenger a swift uppercut to the chin. Scavenger stumbled backwards, but caught his footing, and stood tall. He frowned, as a small trail of mech fluid oozed down his bottom lip. He raised his left hand, and wiped the liquid off of his face. He dropped down into his own unique stance, and spoke.  
  
"Let's dance, Decepticon!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Demolishor replied, grinning. In one swift motion, his arms swung around backwards, and transformed into gun turrets. Scavenger gasped as Demolishor unleashed a torrent of blasts upon him, and quickly swung his arm up to defend against the shots. His armor quickly got burned in several areas, and he found himself struggling to endure the attack.

Sideswipe was currently running from Cyclonus' airborne onslaught. The Decepticon was following him in his vehicle mode, and his laughter didn't keep it a secret. Blasts from Cyclonus' quad-cannons ceaselessly fired upon the young Autobot, who in turn, struggled to keep ahead of the discharges striking the ground he was running on seconds ago.

"You can't get away from me, punk!" Cyclonus exclaimed. His laughter howled through the air as he suddenly drove himself further ahead, and in result, the blasts still firing from his cannons heavily rained on Sideswipe's backside.

Sideswipe cried out as he tripped over his own feet, and fell to the ground. Cyclonus actually stopped firing, and flew ahead. Quickly turning around, The insane Decepticon flew back, and began strafing the fallen Autobot. Sideswipe's head shot up, and he forced himself to roll away from the attack. However, that didn't stop Cyclonus, as he once again stopped firing.

"Transform!" He called out. His body began plummeting towards the ground, as parts shifted into his robot mode. Landing in a straddling position on Sideswipe's torso, Cyclonus roughly grabbed the Autobot's neck, and started squeezing it tightly, chuckling.

Smokescreen cursed under his breath as he sped away in vehicle mode. He found himself being stalked by THREE Decepticons! Warhawk, Thrust, and Skywarp weren't showing any signs of letting up, either. Skywarp and Thrust drove ahead, but Warhawk seemed to be falling behind...  
  
Thrust sped ahead, and converted into his blue and brown robot mode. He flew down, and pointed his hands out at Smokescreen. They started rotating, and opened fire upon the Autobot, mini gun style. The blasts quickly caught up to Smokescreen, and popped his two back tires. He began to swerve on the ground, and quickly lost control of himself. He spun around, and in the process, flipped over.  
  
"Ugnh..." Smokescreen groaned. He looked up towards the three advancing Decepticons, and gasped. "Transf-OOF!" Was all he managed to get out, as Skywarp landed on him, and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"No transforming for you!" Skywarp said, while grinning behind his vented faceplate. He looked up to Thrust and Warhawk. "I want his head! What parts do you guys want?" He said jokingly.

Warhawk looked down to Smokescreen. He looked so helpless, so weak... It... It didn't feel right. This whole situation he was in didn't feel right... He turned around, and started to walk off.

"Warhawk!" Thrust called out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back to base... Something came up." He replied. "You two are more than enough to take care of Smokescreen." And with that, the image of him stretched out of view.

Jhiaxus kept Jetfire pinned against the rocky wall, still grinning at him. "You're precious Autobots are losing." He said tauntingly. "They're all going to die... Where is your savoir, hmmm?"  
  
"Screw you!" Jetfire spat.

"I don't like your tone." Jhiaxus replied, while chuckling. "I'll soon remedy that!" He said, as he pulled back his free hand, and curled it into a fist. Jetfire tensed, and braced himself for the strike...

"Hands off!" A voice from afar said.

Both faction leaders looked over, and through all the commotion, saw a red semi truck, sporting a flame paintjob. "Transform!" The truck exclaimed; parts shifted and twisted, revealing a familiar form.

"Rodimus!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Hmph." Jhiaxus scoffed. "I see another bug has come to get squashed."  
  
"Think again!" Rodimus exclaimed as he yanked out his engine-like blaster. He squeezed the trigger several times, launching a number of discharges towards the Decepticon commander. The blasts struck his armor, and left deep burn marks, but Jhiaxus seemingly didn't notice. He grinned.

"Nice try, Autobot." He said, as he pulled out his Uzi-like gun. "My turn." He pulled on the trigger, and the weapon fired off shot after shot after shot in a machinegun like manner. Reacting quickly, Rodimus darted around the shots, but Jhiaxus kept the blasts trailing the Autobot's feet. Rodimus glared at the Decepticon, who was still firmly holding Jetfire in place. The shots still following Rodimus slowly gained on him, but suddenly, Rodimus halted his sprint, and leaped backwards, and over Jhiaxus' blasts.

"Huh?" Jhiaxus said. He found Rodimus unexpectedly rushing towards him, preparing for an attack. The Decepticon frowned, dropped his weapon to the ground, and waited for Rodimus, unmoving.

Rodimus, though surprised by the move Jhiaxus just made, continued his running. He reared back his hand, ready to embed it into the Decepticon's face. He yelled out, and... found Jhiaxus' hand clamped tightly around his face. The said Decepticon then lifted Rodimus up off of the ground, and grinned up at him.

"You shouldn't make yourself so obvious, Autobot." Jhiaxus joked, chuckling. Rodimus' muffled curses only caused the 'Con to laugh harder. He then proceeded to slam the future Autobot against the rocky wall, right next to where Jetfire was still pinned.

"Tell me," Jhiaxus began. "Where is your precious Optimus Prime?" He taunted.

A deep gunshot was heard in the distance. Jhiaxus looked over, only to receive a large blast in his face, effectively knocking him on his skidplate, and releasing Rodimus and Jetfire. The two said Autobots looked up at their savior, and couldn't help but gasp.

There, standing in the distance, was a familiar figure. His torso was made up of a futuristic semi, and his arms were red and white. His stomach was silver, while his legs were blue. He was surrounded by a white helicopter, a red firetruck, a yellow drill, and a blue submarine. But unmistakably, his head, and his optics, showed that their dreams and hopes had come true.

"Right here!" Optimus replied.

"Optimus Prime?!" Jhiaxus shouted. He forced himself onto his feet, and stared at his new opponent. "But how?!... You... You're dead!" Optimus only chuckled in response.

"I was, but a good friend helped me back on my feet." Prime replied.

"Tch... No matter." Jhiaxus replied, finally getting a grip. "I hope you made yourself comfortable in the pit, because you're going back! Decepticons!" He exclaimed. "Scrap him!" Almost immediately, the Decepticon troops left their Autobot opponents, some more hesitant than others, and charged towards the newly revived Optimus Prime.

"You're all mine, Prime!" Skywarp exclaimed, while flying towards the Autobot's backside. He drew closer and closer, and came so close to hitting Optimus' backside, but found that Optimus had leapt up, and was riding on his backside.

"Hey!" Skywarp exclaimed. "Get off me!"

"My pleasure." Optimus replied. However, instead of getting off of Skywarp, he ripped open a panel on his back. Sticking his hand in there, the Autobot ripped out several wires, and then jumped off of Skywarp's back.

"No!" Skywarp cried out. "My flying mechanism!" His back started to smoke, and his flying became that of a drunk pilot, as he fell out of the sky, and into the forest below.

Optimus landed in a crouching position, and looked up. Wheeljack was running towards him, weapons drawn. The Autobot stood back up, just as the ex-Autobot swung his beat-down stick at him. Optimus raised his arm, effectively blocking Wheeljack's assault. Optimus then pushed Wheeljack's weapon aside, and embedded his fist into the Decepticon's chest. The ex-Autobot coughed, and gasped for air, while stumbling backwards, clutching his chest. Optimus, however, ran up to Wheeljack, and grabbed one of his shoulders, swung him around, and threw him into the advancing Thrust, knocking the two 'Cons into stasis lock.

Optimus' optics scanned the area. Skywarp, Wheeljack, and Thrust were out of commission... Cyclonus, Demolishor, and Jhiaxus remain... But where's Warhawk...?

Yelling from behind caught Optimus' attention. He swung around, and found Demolishor, in tank mode, firing ceaselessly upon him. Prime quickly raised his arm, and shielded his face from the onslaught. Pulling out his own blaster, and flinching a bit at each blast that hit, Optimus peered over his arm, and aimed, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Opportunity soon arose, as Demolishor's blasters stopped firing from being overheated. Optimus quickly lowered his arm, and aimed carefully.  
  
"C'mon, work!" Demolishor cried out. "Pieces of crap!" It was then he noticed Optimus aiming at him.

Optimus pulled the trigger of his blaster, sending a shot sizzling through the air, and towards Demolishor. The Decepticon struggled to get his cannons to fire again, and smiled to himself when they finally lit up, signifying that they were about to shoot. However, the blast from Optimus shot right into one of Demolishor's cannon barrels, causing it to backfire, and explode.

Demolishor cried out in pain; but when he looked up, he found that Optimus had closed the gap between them. The Autobot grabbed the two top barrels of the Decepticon, and in one swift motion, jumped, and flipped over Demolishor, and slammed him in the ground facing him. Demolishor once again cried out, and this time, it caught someone's attention.

"Hang on, Demolishor!" Cyclonus called out. "I'm comin' for ya, buddy!"

Optimus looked over his shoulder, and found Cyclonus flying towards him and Demolishor. Gripping the tank's cannons once again, he slowly started turning around, taking Demolishor with him. Soon, he was swinging Demolishor around in the air, and he was threatening to slip away from Optimus' grip at any second.

"WoOOooOOooAAaaAAaaAAHH!!!!" Demolishor yelled out as Optimus let go of him, and sent him flying into Cyclonus. The two Decepticons collided, and both plummeted to the ground.

Optimus panted slightly, as he looked around at most of the Decepticons. All of them, save for Jhiaxus, were down for the count. The Autobot pressed a button on his chest plate, and the four OP Drones, which were previously helping the wounded Autobots, all came back to their master.

"Combine!" Optimus exclaimed. He leaped up into the air, arms and legs all spread out. OP-1 slammed itself onto Optimus' right arm, forming a larger, orange arm. OP-2 merged with his left arm, making a large, white arm. OP-3 fused with his right leg, giving him a larger, yellow leg. OP-4 combined with the left leg, making it larger, and blue. A helmet from the backside of Optimus unfolded, and wrapped itself around his head, as his chest opened up.

Optimus, now in super mode, landed back on the ground, and once again, looked around. Most of the Decepticons had, or were attempting to, warp away. But Jhiaxus was nowhere to be seen.

Click click. Optimus tensed as he heard a weapon reload behind him; Jhiaxus was standing there, weapon pointed at the back of his head.

"I will not let you take away my victory, Optimus Prime." Jhiaxus spoke, frowning.

"You brought this on yourself." Optimus said, without moving an inch.

"Shutup!" Jhiaxus snapped, his anger getting the better of him. "I don't know how you came back, but I hope you're ready to return!"

"Actually..." Optimus began. "I'd much rather stay here with my troops."

"Go to hell." Jhiaxus seethed, as he pulled the trigger.

Optimus, predicting this, quickly ducked and twirled around, kicking Jhiaxus' feet out from below him. The Decepticon yelled, more out of frustration than anything, and slammed his hand down on the ground, stopping him from falling any further. He swung around, and jumped to his feet, as did Optimus. The two faction commanders mirrored each other, and drew back their fists. The two fists met, and opened up, clutching each other tightly.  
  
Jhiaxus frowned, and drew back his free hand, forming it into a fist as well. He threw it at Optimus' new face, only to find his opponent's other hand holding it inches from his face. Optimus grinned, and unexpectedly pulled Jhiaxus towards him. Letting go of the first fist, Optimus curled his hand up, and slammed it into the Decepticon's cheek, knocking him to the ground. Jhiaxus frowned deeply at Optimus from his position on the ground, and wiped the thin trail of mech fluid draining down his lower lip.

"You've gotten stronger, Optimus." Jhiaxus commented. "However... You need to do better than that if you hope to defeat me!"

The Decepticon then curled up, and kicked his feet into the air, taking his body with him, and up righting himself back onto his feet. Without waiting, Jhiaxus spun around, and kicked Optimus hard in his chest. The Autobot leader groaned, and stumbled backwards. Jhiaxus grinned, and jumped up; he curled both his hands into one, and slammed it down on the back of Optimus' head, knocking him down to his knees. Optimus supported himself with one hand, and cradling his chest with the other. He looked up to Jhiaxus, panting heavily.

"Giving up already?" Jhiaxus asked. "What a shame. I expected much more from the legendary Optimus Prime."

"On the contrary..." Optimus said through pants and gasps. "I have much more to give!" At that moment, he shot up into the air, and kneed Jhiaxus in his stomach.

Jhiaxus yelled out, and coughed up mech fluid. The Decepticon glared up at Optimus, and saw him visibly grinning through the hole in his faceplate. Footsteps from all around caught his attention, and Jhiaxus found himself at the opposite ends of all the Autobots' weapons, and the Autobots holding those weapons at him. He glared back at Optimus, and spat on the ground.

"Mark my words, Prime, this is _far_ from over!" Jhiaxus seethed, as his warp drive kicked in, and disappeared from the battlefield. Several moments of silence passed, with each Autobot thinking the same thing...

Is that really Optimus?

Before he knew it, Prime found himself suddenly surrounded by all the others, with them all asking questions. He laughed, and answered all, unknowing to the twin crimson optics watching him from above...

**Unknown, Unknown**

Nemesis Prime sat alone in his quarters, cross-legged, and hovering slightly in the air. In his lap, his hands rested, both open, with both thumbs making contact with each other. His optics were dimmed, and his head was tilted down slightly. His mind was fully focused on observing the fight between Optimus and Jhiaxus.

"Hhnnn..." Nemesis breathed. In his mind, he saw Optimus, living, and all the Autobots talking to him at once. His optics came back on, and behind his faceplate, he grinned.

"Excellent. All is going according to plan."


	11. Revolution

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Though I never would have left if my hardrive didn't need to be replaced. So thus, all my work in Armageddon, Legacy of Shockblast, and all other fics was lost. But! Luckily, still has the completed chapters, so I shouldn't be too off.

And if you're gonna review, please, PLEASE type more than 'I like it! Please write more!'. I'd like to know what ya guys really think of the chapter. Hope ya enjoy the final chapter of Armageddon!

_The old saying goes: 'Light our darkest hour'... Indeed, it was a very dark hour for us. Many humans were slaughtered, the Autobots were cornered… But then… there was light…_

_Rodimus Prime_

__

**_Final Chapter: Revolution_**

**__**

****

****

**Decepticon Lunar Base, The Moon**

Warhawk stood in the regeneration chamber. When Jhiaxus learned that he left the battle without authorization… Well… Let's just say Warhawk got to know Jhiaxus' fist better. Now, he was once again left alone, with only his thoughts to keep him company during repair. These past few months with the Decepticons have shown him just how bad acting upon impulse is. Megatron was a lot more forgiving than Jhiaxus. The now-dead Decepticon leader would rarely carry out his threats, but Jhiaxus rarely didn't.

Warhawk looked over to the blinking panel inside the chamber; his repairs were complete. Flipping the switch off, he stepped out of the regeneration chamber, and stretched out his stiff joints. Taking several, slow steps forward, the Decepticon came into the hall, and made his way to his quarters.

His mind started to wander once again, this time on the Autobots. They fought for all that was right, and would die for what they believed in. Warhawk looked down at the ground as he walked. The Decepticons believed in something too: conquest. They were also willing to pay the ultimate price for it… But what about him? Was he willing to die for what he believed in?... What _did _he believe in? Warhawk was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Jhiaxus walking his way with his arms behind his back.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jhiaxus asked, almost jokingly.

Warhawk's head snapped up, and he immediately saluted. "I'm feeling fine, sir." He said dully.

"Good… I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent." Jhiaxus replied. "I'm heading out to Earth. You are to head out on patrol and report back in three mega-cycles. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Warhawk repeated.

Without another word, Jhiaxus walked past Warhawk. The other Decepticon lowered his arm, but remained standing in place. The Decepticon commander peered over his shoulder while walking off… And glared at Warhawk.

Warhawk, meanwhile, was once again lost in his thoughts. Though this time, they were much simpler.

'_I have to get out of here!_'

**Autobot Base, Earth**

****

Jetfire sat on the table, hunched over, and arms resting on his thighs. He flinched every time Red Alert crossed a wire, tightened a bolt, etc etc. Eventually, the medic closed the panel, and grinned at the sub-commander.

"Well, Jetfire. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine and I feel well, but man, this is gonna suck like hell." Jetfire replied with his new rhyming program kicking in.

Rodimus snickered from his corner in the room. Jetfire glared hard over at him.

"Shut up you little punk! Or I'll make you wish you were a monk!"

Rodimus looked over at Jetfire oddly. "What's a monk?"

Jetfire shook his head slightly. "No one said my rhymes have to make sense. But I never would've thought a Prime could be so dense."  
  
"Hey!"

**The Amazon, Earth. One Mega-cycle later…**

****

Jhiaxus flew above the denseness of the legendary Amazon Rainforest. Peering down, he watched as the millions upon millions of threes flew by below. Organic life was so… Strange. He knew it was out there in the Universe, he'd even been on a few organic planets. But he'd never taken the time to actually look at it.

"This place could be useful…" He uttered to himself, as he started to descend into the forest. Tree branches snapped and flew off of the trunks as Jhiaxus made his way from the treetops to the ground below. When his feet made contact with the ground, he had to run, then slow to a stop, and looked around. Never in the twenty million years of his life had he seen so much green! There were plants and animals of all kinds, all of them different from the last. There was a strange creature swinging from a tree branch. It reminded him of a human, but it was covered in hair, and had a tail. His optics zoomed in on a strange insect climbing up a tree. It was slightly fuzzy, light brown, and had eight legs. His optics zoomed back out, and he observed the natural life, before feeling something slowly wrap around his leg.

Jhiaxus looked down, and sneered at the somewhat-small form of an anaconda snake. The creature let out a loud hiss, unhinged its jaw, and sank its teeth deep into the Decepticon's leg… At least it tried to. All it got in return was a loud 'clank!' noise.

"Humph." Jhiaxus scoffed. He leaned over, wrapped his hand around the snake's 'neck', and roughly pulled it off of his leg. "You." The Decepticon said. "Your failed attempt to kill me was amusing. However, you must pay the price. What do you say to that?" Jhiaxus said, while grinning.

The snake was staring at Jhiaxus. This… had never happened before. Its victims were either paralyzed or dead by now... But not this one. And now he was at the mercy of this giant, metal man… Not good.

"Nothing to say?" Jhiaxus asked. "Very well. Off with you!" The Decepticon reared his arm back, and proceeded to swing the unfortunate snake around like a lasso. He grinned, and threw his arm forward, releasing the anaconda at the peak of his toss. The snake flew out and above the trees… And moments later, a distant 'thud' was heard.

"Alert!" The female voice of his internal computer spoke. "Energy signature detected. Vector 9-6-8."

"What's the power of the energy?" Jhiaxus asked.  
  
"Power level…4-9-7-3."

"Impressive..." Jhiaxus said quietly. He looked around. Vector 9-6-8 was relatively close, within walking distance, at least. Taking several steps forward, the Decepticon looked in every direction and spot, but found nothing. He groaned.

"Computer. Where is it?"

"Vector 0-0-0."

Jhiaxus looked down at the ground. He then pulled out his blaster, and aimed it at the earth. "I don't have time to dig." With those words, he pulled the trigger, and unleashed several blasts at the ground. Dust kicked up into the air, but Jhiaxus didn't stop until he felt the hole was big enough. And that was now. He released the trigger, and waited for the dust to settle.

His mind couldn't help but wander. What was this thing that was underground? It had enough power to level a city! Could it be a spacecraft? A super cannon? A… box?

Jhiaxus looked down at the small crater he made, and found a half-buried box. Tilting his head at it, he kneeled down, and pulled it out from the loosened soil. Dusting the dirt off the top with his free hand, he sneered at the familiar insignia.

"Minicons." He scoffed at the three golden Minicon panels. "I should've known."

He turned around, and tossed the box over his shoulder. The box fell onto the ground, effectively knocking the three slumbering Minicons out and onto the soil. The instant they stopped moving, the panels started glowing brightly. The light reflected off of everything within a hundred feet, and it caught the Decepticon's attention. He gave a 'Hm?' after turning to face the Minicons again. The light was nearly blinding, but Jhiaxus kept his ground, staring into the brightness. Eventually, it died down, and there, floating in the air, were three Minicons.

One of them had a jet black body, with a blue head, and red waist. His feet were made up of the front of a truck, and he had a small, red cannon coming from his backside. Another was mostly white, with a red waist, and a sky blue head. His legs were seemingly made of jet thrusters, while his right arm was a nose of a jet. The last was mostly blue, with, like the other two, a red waist and blue head. His torso was strangely large, and he had a massive, for a Minicon, cannon for his right arm.

The blue Minicon stretched out his arms, and yawned deeply. "That was a good nap." He said.

"Yep." The white one replied.

"Sure was." The black one agreed.

The three proceeded to look around at their surroundings for a few moments, and then looked back to each other.

"Where are we?" The blue asked.

"Not sure." Said black.

"Dunno." Replied white.

Jhiaxus simply stared at the three Minicons. Didn't they notice that he was there? Either they were that oblivious, or they were ignoring him.

"Tch." Jhiaxus scoffed. That caught their attention.

"A Decepticon!" The blue one said.

"Heads up!"  
  
"Look out!"

The blue Minicon looked to his companions. "Skyblast, Payload, evasive!"

"Got it, Astroscope!"  
  
"Sure thing, Astroscope!"

Jhiaxus sighed as Skyblast dove behind a bush, Payload hid behind a boulder, and Astroscope slid behind a tree. The three of them spent more time miming each other rather than actually taking action. He turned around, and once again proceeded to walk off. The Minicons just stared at the retreating Decepticon.

"Is he leaving?!" Astroscope asked.

"Seems so." Skyblast replied.

"Looks like it." Payload said.

"Hmm…" Astroscope then proceeded to run over to the retreating Jhiaxus, and tap on his leg.

Jhiaxus stopped walking, and looked down at the Minicon. "What?" He coldly asked.

"Umm… You're A Decepticon?"

"What is the point of this?" Jhiaxus asked, getting annoyed.

"Don't you wanna capture me and my brothers?"

"You Minicons are just a waste of scrap metal. None of your kind is worth my time."

"Now why's that?"

Jhiaxus sneered. "Your kind has been nothing but a burden on all Cybertronians. You all have turned even our greatest warriors into nothing more than dependant drones. You're like a drug, and once the Autobots are finished, I'm going to see to it that the addiction is cleaned from the Decepticons."

"So you see us as just objects that are in the way?" Astroscope asked, with his anger starting to show.

"Yes." Jhiaxus replied, while keeping a straight face.

Astroscope would've grinned, had his face allowed movement. "I think you're underestimating us, Decepticon."

"That's Jhiaxus to you." The commander corrected. "And how, pray, am I underestimating you? It's not like you Minicons can form weapons."

"Funny you should say that…" Astroscope said. He looked back at Skyblast and Payload. "Payload! Skyblast! Form up!"

Astroscope leapt up into the air, arms stretched outwards. His torso seemingly split in half, and slid down to his hips, as his head flipped backwards. Skyblast came up from his hiding place, and launched himself up next to Astroscope. His arms extended outwards, as his legs came up, and wrapped around his left arm. His head slid to the side, as the nose of his alternate mode came outwards. Payload came out last, and joined the other two. His arms, and chest, hooked together, and rose above his head, as his waist twisted around, and his legs bent upwards. The three Minicons all linked in specific places, and the legend was formed. It lowered down, and Jhiaxus found himself staring down the barrel of the Requium Blaster.

"So what are you going to do?" Jhiaxus asked. "Shoot me?"

"We can if we want." All three replied, with their voices in unison. "You are at the mercy of the most powerful weapon in the Universe."

Jhiaxus scoffed. "All I see is a multi-colored gun. Prove it that you're so powerful."

"Alrighty." They replied. Almost immediately, small particles of what appeared to be energy drew towards the tip of the barrel, as a ball of power formed in the center. The Minicons chuckled, and unleashed the fury of the Requium Blaster.

Jhiaxus had next to no time to duck away from the discharge, and barely succeeded. The top of his head module armor was smoking, and was scorched from the blast. He twirled around, and watched as the blast tore through anything and everything along its path in the distance. The Decepticon slowly rose to his feet, optics threatening to go wide from the devastation before him. Slowly turning to the still-floating Requium Blaster, he pondered.

"… What else can you do?" He asked.

"We can do a lot of things." The three replied.

"Show me." Jhiaxus said.

"Hold it!" The weapon exclaimed. "Disengage!" The three Minicons then split apart, and landed in robot modes.

Astroscope stepped forward. "What makes you think we're all buddy-buddy now?"

"Yeah." Payload said.

"Exactly." Skyblast chimed.

"Mm…" Jhiaxus thought. "I want you three to come with me, and show me exactly how powerful you are."

"So you want us to just tag along and do as told? I don't think so." Astroscope said. "We'll go with you on one condition."

"Only one." Skyblast said.

"No more, no less." Payload replied.

"Very well… What is it?"

"We get a say in how things are run."

"Hhhnn…" Jhiaxus pondered. Never had he thought he'd be making a deal with Minicons, of all beings! But these three were power incarnate… "…Deal."

Astroscope audibly laughed. "Now just show a little enthusiasm, and we'll be all set!"

"You test my patients, Minicon." Jhiaxus said lowly. "Now show me what you can do!"

"… It's a start." Astroscope muttered. "Alright! Payload! Skyblast! Link up!" As he exclaimed that, the three Minicons once again merged, and formed the Requium Blaster. It hovered in the air for a brief moment, before turning around, and drifting into Jhiaxus' hand.  
  
The said Decepticon grasped the handle, and grinned. "Now… Let's see what you can do…" He said, as he proceeded to open up his comlink.

**The Moon, Lunar Base**

****

Thrust leaned back in his seat, with his feet propped up on the consol, and his hands behind his head. Monitor duty was so boring; they didn't even have any games on this! The blue and brown jet stifled a yawn, but let it all out soon after. Just then, Jhiaxus's face appeared on the screen.

"Thrust!" He called, causing the conehead to cry out from surprise, and fall over backwards in his seat.

The said Decepticon climbed to his feet, and respectfully saluted after dusting himself off. "Sir!" He replied.

"Assemble all available Decepticon personnel, and have them converge on my coordinates immediately." Jhiaxus commanded.

"Yes sir." Thrust said.

"Good. Jhiaxus out."

Static suddenly covered the screen, and Thrust immediately growled. "Yes, Jhiaxus, sir!" He said mockingly. "Please bend over so I may have the privilege of kissing your ass! Bleh!" He spat on the ground, and turned back to the monitor. Typing in several keys and looking up to the monitor, the image of Sideways came up.

"Report." Sideways calmly said.

"The Decepticons are preparing for an attack of sorts... I'm not sure what or who it's on, though."

"Come on, Thrust." Sideways said. "I know you're not that stupid. Now I want a record of what happens in this battle. Report back once you're alone. Sideways out." The monitor once again turned to static.

**Earth, Outskirts of ****Los Angeles****. Two mega-cycles later…**

****

Jhiaxus stood on the ground, a good distance away from the highways leading in and out of the city, holding the Requium Blaster in his right hand. The other Decepticons had long-since warped there, but they all waited for their commander to address them; however, he had not said a word since the last of them arrived. He stared deep into the legendary human settlement, and a scowl slowly crept along his lips. He turned to face his troops.

"Decepticons," He addressed. "Today will be a day to remember. Today, lives will be lost, and the Decepticon title will be known to another planet. Today, we draw the Autobots from their base, and confront them for the final time."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Demolishor.

Jhiaxus responded by pointing at Los Angeles. "The Autobots will have to reveal themselves to the humans if they don't want any innocence slaughtered. But no matter how fast they get here," Jhiaxus paused to grin. "It will still be too late."

The Decepticon commander slowly floated into the air, still grinning. Slowly rotating in mid-air, he fully faced the prospecting city. Floating higher, and higher, he soon found himself a clear shot of one of the thousands of intersections of Los Angeles. He slowly raised the Requium Blaster, and took aim.

"Humans…" Jhiaxus stated. "You think you're so omnipotent, like you control your destiny." He gently squeezed the trigger, making the cannon charge up. "Your fate is my choice, and no one else's."

He sighed; traffic was so backed up! The man loosened his tie slightly; he wouldn't need to straighten it up for a while, at this rate. Shifting gears into park, his leaned back in his car seat, and rested his hand on his slightly bald forehead. He peered ahead again; there had been an accident, and from this view, it wasn't looking so good. For the victim, anyways. Two cars were flipped onto their sides, both badly damaged. The driver of one of the vehicles only had a few scratches, but the other wasn't so lucky. The paramedics had out those electric heart paddles, and with the victim's light blue shirt open.

"Clear!" one of the paramedics exclaimed, and jammed the panel onto the man's chest. His torso jumped into the air, and plopped back onto the ground. The paramedic rubbed the paddles together. "Clear!" he repeated. Once again, he slammed the panels on the man's chest, and once again, his chest rose into the air. However, the victim showed something new. He coughed. He coughed once again, and his eyes snapped open.

"Easy, son." The slightly aged EMU said with a smile. "You're gonna be alright."

The victim smiled weakly, while lying back down on his back. He looked to the paramedic. "Thank you…" He faintly said.

The man in his car smiled slightly. Yes, he may be late for work, but at least that lucky soul was allowed to return home today. He leaned back in his seat again as applauding from the other prisoners of traffic sounded. He peered up at the sky, and squinted. The sun was really bright at this hour… Wait. He looked down at the clock in his car radio. 8:33am. The sun shouldn't be this high up… He looked up at the electronic compass in his rear-view mirror. He was facing South. But the sun always rises from the East… He once again looked up at the 'Sun', only to find it much, much closer. He squinted hard at it, and could barely make out motion from it…

That was when the Requium Blaster hit. The blast tore through the ground, and everything on it, like a hot knife through butter. The entire city block, and all the people on it, didn't register any pain when they were disintegrated into dust.

"What the?!" Thousands of people questioned at the same time. All heads pointed towards the massive explosion, and some even ran towards it for fear of their loved ones.

Loud engines sounded. Several people turned around to see a sleek, jet black sports car with a deep cut in the hood zoom by. Its doors opened up, Return to the Future-style, and unleashed twin missiles into the nearest street corner, effectively ending a few more lives, and harming dozens more.

Those who managed to get past Wheeljack's drive-by were, unfortunately, crushed under Demolishor's massive tank treads. He chuckled as the pavement cracked and crumbled under his treads, effectively leaving a trail. His turret rotated a bit, and he fired off quad-missiles into a building's lobby. A burst of fire crashed through the open doors, and the explosion knocked the building off of its foundation.

"HOOHAHAHAHAAA!!!" Cyclonus laughed as he soared between the buildings, and his rotor blades sliced through the close-quarter buildings, and anything inside of them. He passed a building, and quickly slammed his hand through the brick wall, and pulled it out with a woman's head peeking through his middle and index fingers. She shrieked loudly as Cyclonus quickly flew up, above the buildings. The Decepticon giggled a Cyclonus-y giggle, and released his pinky finger on the woman. She once again shrieked, and clung to the two fingers around her head.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked, while chuckling to himself. The woman looked over to him, half glaring, and half trembling. "Good!" Cyclonus replied, while lifting up his middle finger. In return, the woman screamed as loud as her lungs could, and she tightly wrapped both arms around his index finger. "The game is called Acrophobia. This is how it works. I drop you, and you scream like the little piece of meat you are until you splat onto the pavement below. And now, its time for my favorite part!" Cyclonus happily said, as he grabbed the woman around her waist, and pulled her off of his finger. "Start screaming!" He exclaimed, as he released his grip on the woman, allowing her to fall to her untimely death.

Skywarp soared through the skies, blasters blazing at the innocent humans below. Swooping down into the halted streets below, he fired off his machine guns into the jammed traffic zooming past below. The shots traveled through many things, windshields, dashboards, chests, heads… and engines. One car exploded. The force caused another to explode, and another. Soon, a whole domino effect of exploding cars erupted through that section of the city.

Jhiaxus smirked evilly, and floated over to the next section of the city. Taking aim, he pulled the trigger, and sent off another blast from the Requium Blaster. It, much like his last several blasts, totally leveled everything near it. The mushroom cloud elevating from the new death zone caused Jhiaxus to chuckle, and float on to another, unharmed section of the city.

All the Decepticons were off terrorizing the innocent inhabitants of Los Angeles. All but Thrust and Warhawk. The two said Decepticons were doing very different things; Thrust was observing Jhiaxus from a hidden location, and Warhawk was watching all the carnage in awe.

"This is wrong…" He whispered. The ex-human slowly floated into the air, and looked over at his commander, Jhiaxus. He was just blasting everything and everyone as if they didn't matter… This had to stop... No matter the cost. But he'll need help… Warhawk raised his arm chest-level, and opened up a transmission to Autobot HQ…

**Earth, Autobot HQ**

****

"Optimus?" Red Alert asked.

"What is it?" The commander asked, looking over at the medic.

"We have an incoming transmission… From Warhawk."

"…Open up a link."

Red Alert punched in several keys, and an image of Warhawk came up on the main monitor.

"Warhawk…" Optimus said. "What do you want?"

"Optimus?" Warhawk asked. "… Heh, it's good that you're back. I can use your help now more than ever."

"Why do you need our help?"

"Because, the Decepticons are attacking Los Angeles, and I can't stop them on my own."

A few Autobots in the room gasped, and a silence passed, before Optimus looked back up to the monitor. "Why should we believe you?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Optimus." Warhawk replied, while twisting the small monitor towards the ravaged City of Los Angeles. The sky was turning an ominous shade of red, and black smoke rose from several demolished buildings. People screamed and ran for their lives, but several screams were silenced with a shot of a Decepticon's blaster.

"You see?" Warhawk asked as he turned the screen back towards himself. "Get here as soon as you can Optimus, or more lives will be lost."

With that, Warhawk ended the transmission, and the screen went blank.

Optimus slowly looked to each of the Autobots around the command center, before exclaiming: "Autobots… Transform and roll out!"

**Earth, ****Los Angeles**

Jhiaxus grinned as another city block was leveled, and he drifted over towards the next, unharmed section. Needless to say, a lot of people have evacuated, but many more were unfortunately still in the city. He raised the Requium Blaster once again; its target: The legendary Hollywood letters on the hillside. He gently squeezed the trigger, allowing the cannon to charge up its power. He grinned, and fully squeezed the trigger. But not before something unseen pushed the blaster off to the side, causing it to miss its target.

"What?!" Jhiaxus exclaimed. He looked over, and glared at what had made his shot miss… Warhawk.

"Explain yourself immediately!" Jhiaxus ordered.

"I won't stand for what you're doing." Warhawk replied. "I won't let you take any more lives."

Jhiaxus growled as he and Warhawk started drifting towards the ground. "How _dare _you disobey my orders! I'll make sure you're hung by your innards, Warhawk!" By this point in time, the two had landed, and the other Decepticons had stopped to observe the argument.

The Decepticon commander looked to his troops. "Decepticons…" He motioned towards Warhawk. "Kill him."

"With pleasure!" Said Demolishor. His arms bent backwards, and folded over themselves, forming his powerful turrets. Suddenly unleashing a torrent of blasts, the Decepticon quickly followed Warhawk's fleeing trail. Skywarp followed suit, as his shoulder cannons swung forward, and fired off twin blasts simultaneously. Warhawk grinned, and ran between the two Decepticons. As expected, Demolishor and Skywarp both continued to fire off their shots, unaware of the other. Unfortunately for them, Warhawk zipped past them, and Skywarp's blasts hit Demolishor, and vice versa.

Running through the street, Warhawk jumped up into the air, transforming. He elevated into the air, and searched for the fellow aerial Decepticons. The insane laughter of Cyclonus sounded from behind, and the ex-Human spun around, weapons armed.

"Come get some!" Cyclonus howled, as he shot himself forward, and Warhawk followed suit.

The two Decepticons fired off countless rounds at each other as they quickly neared the other. For a brief moment, it looked as if the two would collide, but that proved wrong, as both swerved to their right at the last second.

"Transform!" Both shouted concurrently. Warhawk and Cyclonus transformed in mid-air, and floated high above the city streets. Cyclonus smirked, as he suddenly launched blasts at Warhawk wildly, causing the Decepticon to shield his face with his arm.

"UGH!" Warhawk coughed, as Cyclonus quickly closed the gap between them, and roughly grabbed him around his waist. The two plummeted towards the ground at a blazing speed, and when they hit, everything within a mile felt it.

Warhawk was in a somewhat-deep crater outlining his prone frame. His optics flickered slightly, and he groaned; he tried to sit up, but an orange hand slammed down on his chest, forcing him back down. Cyclonus chuckled, as he kneeled over Warhawk's chest, and aimed his wrist blaster at the Decepticon's face.

"Once an Autobot, always an Autobot!" He said, grinning like a madman.

Warhawk tensed. He had to think of something fast, or his CPU was gonna be in pieces all over the ground! His optics darted around, before settling on something behind Cyclonus. He gasped slightly, and tensed further.

"Eh?" Cyclonus pondered. Warhawk's attention wasn't on him… But it should be! What else could be more important than his own death! The Decepticon peered around his shoulder, and found…

Nothing.

"What the pit…" Cyclonus uttered. "There's nothing there…" He looked down at Warhawk, only to find the Decepticon's fist slamming into his face.

Cyclonus' optics spun around, and he could've sworn he saw stars spinning around his head. Swaying in the air slightly, the nutty 'Con fell onto his side, and off of Warhawk.

The said Decepticon sat up, then stood up, dusting himself off, and panting slightly. "Once a dumbass, always a dumbass."

Warhawk suddenly stumbled forward, clutching his chest, and panting more. "Diagnostic." He panted. His optics flickered as data flew past them.

Exterior Diagnostic: ...

Decepticon Forces: 50 Percent

Civilian Casualties: 33 Percent

Land Damage: 74 Percent

Interior Diagnostic: ...

Damage: 15 Percent

Energon Reserves: 65 Percent

Weapons: 87 Percent Charged

He sighed. He was running on almost half his full energy, and his weapons weren't ready yet. Peering around, Warhawk looked around for Thrust, and Wheeljack. He didn't need to look for Jhiaxus, as he was standing right in front of him, scowling.

Wheeljack stepped out from behind Warhawk, weapons drawn. Broken glass crunched under his feet, and the sound pierced the silence. The ex-human whirled around, and found himself staring down the barrel of Wheeljack's weapon. Tense moments passed, and the two stared each other down. The ex-Autobot kept a straight face on, but inside, he was twisting and turning. Was this right? Should he gun down his only friend? Is there any other way out? What-  
  
"Well?" Jhiaxus asked. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

"I… I…" Wheeljack stuttered. Fortunately, he didn't have to think, as familiar engine sounds hummed in the distance.

"Stop right there, Jhiaxus!" Optimus commanded as he transformed, the other Autobots following suit.

"Who's going to stop me?" Jhiaxus asked. "You?" The Decepticon commander turned to Wheeljack and Warhawk, only to find Wheeljack in the process of being tripped by Warhawk. The ex-human looked down at the ex-Autobot, and gave him a brief, apologetic look. He then ran off, and Jhiaxus growled audibly.

Nearby...

A bit outside of the battlefield, on a hillside, Smokescreen was sitting in a kneeling position. Optimus had assigned him the sniper position, and he was going to do his absolute best. His shoulder crane extended forward, and a gun barrel swung out of it. Flipping open a panel on the side of the gun, Smokescreen then pulled out a magazine of sniper bullets from his subspace pocket, and loaded it into his mounted weapon. He disengaged the safety, pressed a button on the side, and a small piece of glass slid out, and over his right optic. On the glass were crosshairs, with digital numbers constantly changing in all four corners.

Smokescreen situated his kneeling position. He switched sitting on his right knee to his left, and he grinned. Much better. Moving the sniper rifle around a bit, the back of Jhiaxus' head came into view in the crosshairs. Shuffling his left foot around for better leverage, he placed his finger on the trigger, and took aim once more. He applied slight pressure to the trigger, when he felt something bump his foot. Something… Metal.

Smokescreen gave a 'Hm?' before turning around to see what he bumped into. Had he been able to, the Autobot would've turned a ghastly shade of white, as he was staring at the severed leg of Megatron.

"What in the Holy name of Primus is Megatron's _leg _doing here?!" Smokescreen audibly exclaimed.

"Thank you, Autobot." A forgotten voice from behind said. "We were looking for that."

Smokescreen turned back around, and gasped. "Starscream!"

An extremely large, green hand wrapped itself around Smokescreen's mounted rifle, and lifted him up off of the ground. Smokescreen found himself staring into dark, golden optics.

"And Tidal Wave." The giant replied, grinning.

Smokescreen frowned, while dangling high in the air. Starscream floated up between the two mechs, facing Smokescreen, arms crossed, and smirking.

"We've been looking for that leg for quite some time." Starscream said. "My colleague can't remember every little thing he does, so we had a tough time finding it."

"That pesky memory." Tidal Wave joked. "You never know when it'll start acting up."

"Well, I congratulate you on your find." Smokescreen sarcastically replied.

"Thank you." Starscream replied.

He unfolded his arms, and held out his right hand, opening it up. A dark green sword, crackling with energy, materialized in it. He tossed it over into his left hand, and waved his fingers at Smokescreen. His hand glowed, and Starscream grinned as he touched the left side of Smokescreen's chest armor, and then clutched it. He dug his fingers into the metal, and the Autobot cried out. Energon drained from Smokescreen's body, and into Starscream's eagerly awaiting hand. It pulsated, as more and more of Smokescreen's energy left him, and entered the Decepticon. He was starting to feel weak, and he was getting weaker.

"Allow me to show you our gratitude!" Starscream exclaimed. He gripped both Smokescreen, and his sword hard, and reared back his left hand.

Smokescreen cried out in pure agony when Starscream rammed his sword through his abdomen. His hands almost magnetically clutched to the Decepticon's sword, trying to prevent it from going in any further. His fingers and his stomach wound bled heavily, dripping onto the ground frequently, and he ground his teeth trying not to cry out.

Starscream grinned, and with all his might, pushed his sword into Smokescreen. The Autobots optics narrowed dangerously as the tip of the blade came out his backside. Mech fluid started dripping from his lips, in addition to his hands, front side, and now backside. Pink Energon rivers flowed down his legs, and dripped off of Smokescreen's feet.

Tidal Wave grinned, and let go of the Autobot's rifle, causing him to yelp, and support himself on Starscream's sword. Smokescreen grinded his bloody teeth, and shut his optics tight. His pain sensors were blazing madly, and his energy was still being drained. Starscream grinned, and pushed the sword in deeper, causing Smokescreen to cry out even more.  
  
"Goodbye, Autobot." Starscream said softly, as he let go of his sword, and of Smokescreen, allowing him to plummet towards the ground. Unfortunately for Smokescreen, he slowly turned in the air, and landed on the ground… On his front side, effectively pushing the sword still embedded in his stomach almost all the way through.

Smokescreen made no sound when he hit the ground, only the dull 'thud' was heard. Starscream slowly drifted towards the ground, and calmly walked over towards the leg of Megatron. Picking it up, and tucking it under his arm, the Decepticon paused to look at the fallen Autobot. He had not moved since he hit the ground, and the sword was still deep within him. The Decepticon stepped on Smokescreen's back, rather hard at that, and with his free hand, yanked his sword free from the Autobot.

"Let's get going, Tidal Wave." He said. "We got what we came here for."

Tidal Wave nodded, and the two Decepticons flew into the air, leaving Smokescreen in a small pool of his own mech fluid.

Jhiaxus looked around. There were several Autobots, one traitor, one missing Decepticon, and him all alone. He glared hard at Optimus, who was frowning at him in return. He was outnumbered once again, and had to cut his losses and return to base… But not before one more thing …He gently squeezed the trigger of the Requium Blaster, to which he was still holding on.

"I tolerate several things…" Jhiaxus began. "However, there are a few things I do not tolerate… One of them… Is treachery!" With that, the Decepticon commander whipped around, and aimed the charged Requium Blaster at Warhawk. He pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to stop for Warhawk. All that existed was himself, and the blaster's discharge. It came at him slowly; there was plenty of time to move out of the way! But… he couldn't move. It was like his feet were attached to the ground. No matter how much he tried to free them, they wouldn't budge! The blast drew nearer and nearer, until… It hit. And it tore through his stomach easily, leaving a clean, circular, gaping hole in him. Warhawk slowly dropped to his knees, and shakily looked down at his fatal wound. It bled heavily, and he winced when he gently touched a part of it. The discharge continued to soar, until it struck a building, causing a massive explosion.

Thick pieces of rubble and twisted metal flew from the building in all directions, and unfortunately, one of the larger pieces flew at Warhawk, and struck the back of his helmet. Pain shot through every inch of his body, as the feeling from his arms and legs left him. He fully fell forward, landing face first into the heavily damaged street.

"Warhawk!" Optimus cried out.

Jhiaxus chuckled. "Well Autobots, I'm off. Have fun cleaning up." Optimus ignored Jhiaxus' taunts, as he, and the other Autobots, rushed over to Warhawk's side.

The Decepticon commander grinned, and he turned around, only to have his hand shot, effectively causing him to drop the Requium Blaster.

"Who dares?!" He called out. No answer. Jhiaxus growled, as he peered around, looking for the culprit. Putting his sensors on high, he looked and listened carefully…

…

There was a slightly rustling noise by his feet. Quickly picking up his right foot, he slammed it back down on the ground, and then shot a glance down there. There was Thrust, rolling away from the attack, Requium Blaster in hand.

"_I _dare!" Thrust replied, while holding the legendary weapon above his head triumphantly.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Jhiaxus exclaimed.

"Why betraying you, of course!" Thrust answered. "I claim the Requium Blaster in the name of Unicron!"

"Who the slagging pit is Unicron?!" Jhiaxus demanded. Clearly he was in pissed off mode, perhaps due to the loss of the Requium Blaster.

"He is the lord of eternal night; the devourer of worlds! Every dark deed, the sum of all fears!" Thrust exclaimed.

"What…?"

"He is your every sin remembered, Jhiaxus. And I will laugh when he devours you like he has so many others!" Thrust then proceeded to laugh maniacally, and warp away to unknown parts. Jhiaxus growled audibly, but followed suit to the Decepticon Lunar Base.

Optimus was kneeled down by Warhawk's left, and the other Autobots formed a sloppy circle around the fallen mech. His optics were off completely, and mech fluid seeped from the corner of his slightly separated lips. He was still as stone, unmoving even as a breeze blew by.

Optimus' optics softened at the sight. He gently rested his hand on Warhawk's helmet, and the other Autobots watched on.

"There's gotta be something we can do…" Sideswipe said silently.

"He's too far gone…" Red Alert replied. "Even fore stasis lock…"

Warhawk weakly groaned, and slowly turned on his optics, while looking up at the figures around him. There they were… The ones he betrayed. The Autobots.

"Well fought, Warhawk." Optimus solemnly said. "You stopped Jhiaxus… You saved the survivors of the city."

Warhawk smiled weakly. "I'm only sorry… I didn't stop him sooner…" He whispered.

"You did what you could… And all of us are grateful for it." Optimus replied.

The fallen Decepticon gave a slightly crooked grin. "Glad it wasn't… for nothing, then." All of the Transformers there were completely unaware of the small crowd of humans forming around them, watching the scene unfold.

"Hey…" Warhawk murmured. Optimus looked down at him with a questioning gaze. "… I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Optimus asked. "What for?"

"I'm sorry… I betrayed you." He winced as he shifted slightly; every little movement hurt like the pit!  
  
"It's alright, Warh-" Optimus was interrupted.

"No… It's not." The Decepticon said. "… I won't make any excuses… All I want…" He panted slightly as his energy continued to drain. "Is your forgiveness… "

Optimus slowly nodded. He once again rested his palm on Warhawk's helmet. "Rest easy, Warhawk…"

"Please…" Warhawk asked. "…Call me by my name… My real name…"

Optimus nodded again. "Of course… Tim."

Warhawk smiled as his original identity returned to him once again. He was who he should've been this whole time… Tim…

"You will always be remembered, Tim." Optimus said softly, finally accepting his friend's fate.

Tim flashed one, final grin. "I don't know… If that's good… Or bad…" He joked.

His optics dimmed slightly, and his grin lessened. Both slowly faded simultaneously, never to be seen again. His head fell limply to the side, and the wind blew by, picking up light objects, and carrying them away.  
  
Optimus slowly lowered his head, in both respect, and sorrow. He slowly arose to his feet, and the Autobots all looked to him. The Autobot commander slowly raised his right arm, extended out all his fingers, and put it near his forehead, saluting. The other Autobots followed suit.

"He lived a human… And died a Cybertronian." Optimus stated, choking back his sorrow. "May his heart join his loved ones, and his spark join the Matrix… With the greatest of Cybertron…"

The Autobot commander slowly lowered his arm, and looked to Red Alert. "See to it that he makes it safely back to the base." Red Alert nodded in response. Optimus raised his arm up to his chest, and opened up a small panel. "Smokescreen, come in." He said.

No answer.

"Smokescreen?" Optimus asked again. "Smokescreen! Please respond!"

Elsewhere…

_"Smokescreen! Please respond!"_

The said Autobot's comlink was on, but Smokescreen wouldn't answer. He had not moved an inch since he had fallen, and the ground around him had been stained with the steadily growing pool of mech fluid…

_"I repeat, answer me, Smokescreen!... Hot Shot, head to Smokescreen's position and report back to me on the double!"_

__

**Elsewhere, meanwhile…**

****

They were very close… Very very close to their destination. They could see it… Earth. They had been traveling to it for quite some time, and now, finally, they were here. It was time to make themselves known.

A single lightning bolt struck high in the sky. Then another. And another. Soon, it was a storm of lightning in a single area, as the bolts grew brighter and brighter, until a whole circle of light was in the sky. All eyes, and optics, looked up, and were either shocked, or amazed. Then something came out from the light. It was orange, and pointy, like a mandible. Then another parallel to it came out. The two grew larger and thicker the more they came out, until they both stopped at opposite ends of a large mouth. It had twin set of jaws on both sides, and between them an empty blackness. It continued to come out, and around the mouth, was an orange ring, and outside of that, a thick, purple shell. Its undercarriage was made of two huge, grey panels. After that came a massive, silver ring surrounding it, and on the top-rear part, eight, country-sized spikes resided on the top.

"**Earthings… Cybertronians….**" A world-shattering voice echoed. It came from the giant… Thing in the sky.

"Oh my God…" Some humans murmured.

"Dear Primus…" The Autobots whispered.

"**…Bear witness to the emergence of Unicron!**"

**_The End…?_**

****

****

**Author's Note:** I am so proud of myself! I finished a fic that's actually worth something in less than a year! Go meee! Go meee! Go! Go! Go!

Ok, that was a lame-ass chant. ; I'll stop now. But seriously, I really am proud of myself. I sure hope you guys liked reading this, because I really had fun writing it!

Now… For all of you guys, I have a special prize for you! I'm gonna give you a few teasers as to what to expect in the next fic! There will be five of them, and I will not answer any guesses you guys have.

1. Sideswipe's brother returns… As a Decepticon!

2. An old comrade of Demolishor's returns, with forgotten memories for the Decepticon!

3. Megatron's resurrection… But his mind has been altered by Unicron!

4. The ultimate betrayal, from someone you'd never suspect!  
  
5. The fight to end all fights!

There we are… I sure hope you all enjoyed reading Armageddon! Be sure to look for **Armageddon: The Unicron Wars **to come out soon!


End file.
